Dragon Sagas: Series 2: Book Two
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: The sixth installment of the Dragon Sagas series. With Slade and Ra's gone and the X-Men and Justice League reunited with more allies than ever before, Earth appears to be in good hands. But just because Earth is safe, that does not mean that all life or time itself are too. Sometimes, a formation of a new team is needed to keep balance in the universe...
1. Chapter 01: Reform

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Prologue**

Koenma, the newly appointed ruler of Other World, sat in the throne his father had occupied for thousands of year with his chin resting on his interlaced fingers and his eyes starring off into nothing. With the promotion to king, Koenma's child-like form had been shed for the last time into his older body although his mafuukan in the form of a pacifier still remained but even so, the chair he sat in still seemed like so much to fill both literally and figuratively. Beside him, Kurama stood with his arms crossed neatly in front of his chest, waiting patiently for his new king to come to terms with his new rule and issue the first command that many new he would.

Koenma closed his eyes and let his head droop slightly. "You know, this is going to sound strange coming from me," he said to Kurama. "But I keep hoping that Yusuke would show up and tell me how I finally put on my big boy pants."

"Yusuke certainly did have a way with words," Kurama agreed, smiling slightly. "Especially when he had the opportunity to be insulting with them."

Koenma snorted once, amused. "One of the few things he ever truly mastered."

"Yes," Kurama said. "But we all have our parts to play now. Speaking of which…"

Koenma sighed. "Yes, alright. I guess I cannot put this off any longer. Send him in."

Koenma nodded and walked forward to the large elaborate doors. With a pull entirely out of proportion to what should have been needed to open such heavy doors, Kurama opened them. Kyoraku Shunsui waited patiently, his straw hat ever present even after his promotion to Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 after Yamamoto had been killed.

"My king," Shunsui said, bowing respectfully. "It is my honor to serve."

"Thank you, Captain-Commander," Koenma said gravely. "I have a new directive for you, one that will be counter to your current order from the former king; my father. I will understand if you have reservations."

"My lord," Shunsui said, tipping his hat down just slightly and giving Koenma an encouraging smile. "The Gotei 13 follows the orders of the King without question."

"I am pleased to hear that." Koenma lifted his chin in the way his father had taught him years ago. "Kyoraku Shunsui, you are hereby ordered to track down the rogue Saiyan Caliwone and bring him to me so that I may rescind the death mark my father placed on him."

Shunsui smiled and tipped his hat once more. "It will be done, your excellency." With that, Shunsui turned on his heel and left the room to the sound of the enormous doors thundering closed.

 **Chapter 01: Reform**

 **-Four months later-**

Caliwone sat in the deepest cave he could find of the Soul Society. His back rested lightly on the solid feeling wall and his eyes closed in deep meditation in the darkness afforded. Of course, with the entirety of the cave being made up entirely of energy, there was always a somewhat diffuse glow that backlit the mighty Saiyan's form as he rested with one hand on a propped up leg. His right hand rested palm down on the ground, keeping his body in its relaxed posture upright.

His mind, of course, was far afield. He could sense the going-ons in Living World, especially on the turn of events surrounding Kitty of late. However, whatever it was that had happened, Caliwone had had no ability to intervene. Even his occasional forays with his readings of Earth had to be light and infrequent less those who pursue him be able to lock onto his position. The humans had a word for it; triangulating.

The Soul Society's military force, the Gotei 13, were already hard on his tail. Orders given from Central 46, and to them from King Yama directly, were to capture him or annihilate him on sight. Although Caliwone had no doubt that he would be able to defend himself adequately against any who did find him since Yamamoto himself was no longer alive after the battle of Aizen and the war with the Quincy's Invisible Empire, he could eventually be run down even in this place. Or else, King Yama would eventually be able to convince either Goku or Vegeta to come get him…

Caliwone shook his head hard, pushing that thought out of his mind. He had seen their power, the power of Gods, once before. He could never match them but he knew that neither would follow that order. After all, Vegeta had been the one to set him free him in the first place. The rest was up to him; whatever that may be.

The hand on the ground clenched tightly for a moment before relaxing. What was he doing here, anyway? Hiding? He was dead so his existence was now eternal. He couldn't train and get stronger as to challenge all of Other World. Being on the run like this also prevented him from doing any good on Earth, either. Hiding here was nothing but a holding pattern; a temporary stay of execution. He grimaced at that, the pun rather morbid.

Caliwone opened his eyes and looked upward to where a moon would usually hang on Earth. It was something of a comfort for him, a sign of change. But here, there was no moon. Just an empty cavern filled with regret and shame. It was a shame, really. What he had done on Earth, against all laws in Other World, was the right thing. Yet here he was, a criminal, to be condemned. He had saved Earth, potentially the entire galaxy because of an oversight in the justice system. A justice system so blinded by pride and tradition that they could not see they were in the wrong, themselves. Or did not care.

Caliwone's teeth clenched but he forced his rising anger down with brute force less it give him away. It was so unfair that he had to pay the price. But, perhaps, that was what being the hero really meant. Sometimes, it wasn't the flashy victories or might that won the day. Maybe it was the small innocuous gestures that made the difference. And as such, perhaps returning to the castle and simply accepting his punishment was the right thing to do. After all, his actions are what saved Kitty and the Earth and that was what is important. Sacrifice, he supposed. He had done it before. Even so, it was not an easy decision to make and, more than likely, if he started down that path, he was sure he would find himself unable to alter the tide.

His body tensed suddenly, his eyes snapping into sharp focus at where the tunnel that lead to his dead end curved out of sight. Something was there, shimmering and waving like smoke. Caliwone remained unmoved, refusing to shift his focus as the smoke grew gradually more solid although it was difficult to tell as it glowed in the same manner as the cave. Caliwone squinted, trying vainly to make out its shadowy shape. Being dead himself, he hesitated to describe it as a ghost, but it was the only thing to come to mind. Whatever it was, it was larger than any man by at least a foot and not an ounce of it touched the ground.

Finally Caliwone stood as the mist creature lifted one skeletal hand with overly long fingers and pointed at Caliwone himself. And with a suddenness that would make normal men flinch all over, the creature snapped its head forward, becoming fully recognizable in its blueish glow and screamed something incoherent at him.

Caliwone didn't flinch or even move a muscle as the creature made its way forward. He looked at it dead in its face, lowering his own chin aggressively and narrowing his eyes at the corpse. Its face, if you could call it that, was a mangled mess. Chunks were missing from its skull including that of one eye socket and the lower portion of its jaw. Its breathing, if that is what it was, was rattling and strained as if it was having severe difficulty doing so.

Caliwone had seen much in his time on Earth, everything from Hollows and their numerous forms to demons, from the good souls to those found in Hell, but this was something very unlike any he had seen before. It was as if this creature was trying its hardest to create fear in him, and whether by design or its true nature, was playing the role of horror movie for his benefit.

"Speak, creature," Caliwone said, unmoving. "Come now, use your words and tell me what business you have with me." For an answer, the creature pointed more insistently, reaching up its other ghostly hand, its one good eye wide and bleeding.

Caliwone smirked. "You are trying to scare the wrong person, friend. There are only two ways that this is going to end. Either this will be the shortest horror show ever created when I blast you into oblivion or else I will be the first death in a very tragic arc for Other World." The creature kept coming, it's breathing more rattling.

"Very well," Caliwone said and lifted his hands.

From behind him, black skeletal hands jutted forward, trying to grab at Caliwone. He took a long step forward toward the first creature and out of reach of the hands initial attack and let his blue aura explode around him. The hands that reached out from the wall behind him vanished like ash under the sudden pressure and rocking the cave to its foundation.

He swore vehemently as he realized that this creature had just forced him to reveal his position to everyone who was looking for him. He snarled viciously at the creature who had approached him as it glided slowly backwards away from him. And through its disappearing self, the Shinigami came, Zanpakutou's brandished and swinging.

Biting back a curse, Caliwone focused his energy into his fingers in a trick that Kakorate had taught him, and blocked and deflected the sword edges, neatly defending himself before, with a burst of speed, knocked his attackers unconscious, carefully and precisely.

He looked down at them for a long moment, confusion creasing his features. Everyone in the Soul Society knew who he was and how powerful he was. Why would Yama send such weaklings after him? He looked up suddenly as another approached, one that Caliwone knew instantly.

"Shunsui Kyōraku," Caliwone said, eyeing the man carefully but refusing to let down his guard. "I am pleased to see you come in person for me. It makes up somewhat for this drivel you sent in first." Lightly, Caliwone kicked one of the downed Shinigami aside and to the wall.

Shunsui Kyōraku smiled slightly as he glanced down at his men and women lying on the ground with his one good eye. An eye patch covered his right eye these days, although whether by necessity caused by battle or like the energy eating eye patch Zaraki tended to use Caliwone was unsure. Judging by the scar that ran along the right side of his face that lined up with the loss of the top part of that same side ear would indicate to Caliwone the former. He still wore his flowered pink kimono but his large straw hat that he use to wear had been abandoned for some time.

Shunsui lifted a hand gently, indicating peace for a moment. "I have to say that I am grateful to you for not killing them off handedly," he said, returning his attention back to Caliwone. "We were all looking for you but this group managed to beat me here. Clearly, someone did not get the memo to alert me before making any brash moves."

"I am aware," Caliwone said, ignoring the excuse. "Why do you think I have been hiding in such a remote location?"

"Out here," Shunsui said, indicating the cave, "you have had much time to reflect on decisions you have made. Do you still believe you did the right thing by ignoring your orders and betraying King Yama to save the Living World?"

And here it was; his moment to make his choice. Funny how he was being asked basically outright how he wanted to proceed, either willingly or not. Caliwone hesitated for another moment before lowering his arms back down to his side and letting his aura fade from around him.

"I have thought a lot about it," Caliwone said at last. "And I would make the same decision again. It was the right thing to do and I will accept whatever punishment is deemed justified."

"Interesting," Shunsui said, rubbing one hand along his short beard. "I will be honest, Caliwone, that is not the decision I would have expected of you. You are far more like Vegeta on so many things but this, I must say, is quite the grown up attitude."

Caliwone turned his head away slightly and spat. "Say what you will. I did what I had set out to do and that is all that matters."

"Do you the difference between loss and sacrifice, Caliwone?" Shunsui asked, lowering his hand from his face as Caliwone's lips twisted slightly. "Loss is when something is taken from you without you being able to do anything about it. It is not your choice no matter how much of a fight you put up against it. A sacrifice is when you choose to give up something willingly; a choice that you make."

"I am familiar," Caliwone grumbled.

"You are," Shunsui agreed. "You have made a very grown up decision, and I am proud of you, for whatever that is worth." Caliwone sneered again, but still would not look Shunsui in the eye. "May I ask you a question, Caliwone?"

"You are the Captain-Commander," Caliwone answered. "You may do as you please here."

"If this is your decision, to come willingly back, why were you powered up and ready to fight us when you sensed our approach?"

Caliwone frowned and finally met his gaze. "I didn't," he said. "Some creature attacked me here and I defended myself. That's when you all showed up."

Shunsui frowned. "Interesting. Could you describe it to me?"

Caliwone eyed him a moment before nodding. "A skeletal ghost tried to get all creepy and grabbed at me from behind and through the wall," he said, indicating the dead end with a jab of his thumb over his shoulder.

"I see," Shunsui said, walking past Caliwone and resting a hand lightly on the wall. "Like that of a Hollow?"

"No," Caliwone said. "It was nothing quite like that. Much more like the videos the Earthlings have for scaring one another."

"Well, if there had been anything here that could give us a clue as to the identity of this creature, it will have been destroyed by your power up but I can feel nothing else out of the ordinary."

"Hn," Caliwone said, annoyed at the light jab. "Whatever the case, your men burst through what remained of the first ghost as they attacked me."

"Unfortunately there is nothing to be done at this moment, seeing as how they are all unconscious," Shunsui said, dryly amused as he looked down at them. "What do you say to us returning to the Check In station?"

Caliwone turned his back to Shunsui so he could not see the pain that flashed across Caliwone's face. "Very well," Caliwone said. "I am tired of running."

"Running, you say?" Shunsui said, walking up behind Caliwone and resting a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, you really have been out of touch; your mind too focused on the Living World and not enough here."

Caliwone glanced down briefly at the hand on his shoulder, then up at Shunsui who smiled at him and left his hand where it was. "Explain."

"King Yama has resigned his position after the fiasco with you," Shunsui said. "King Koenma has taken the throne as ruler of Other World and has immediately cancelled the death mark against you. The Gotei 13 were tasked to find you and bring you to him."

"What?" Caliwone stuttered. "You must be joking."

Shunsui shrugged. "Why would I lie? You had already accepted your fate to be sentenced to limbo for the rest of eternity. I cannot imagine a worse punishment or a tougher choice to accept."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes at Shunsui, not yet able to determine if the man was telling the truth or not but his point was valid. There would be no purpose. "Fine," Caliwone said after a moment. "Bring me to toddle breath. What of this place?"

Shunsui raised his eyebrows slightly before turning and looking back at the wall as suddenly remembering where they were. "Oh, the ghost creatures you mentioned. Well, there is not much that can be done. Any clues as to what caused the disturbance are likely gone now. In either case, my job is to bring you to Lord Koenma." He glanced around briefly at all of his fallen men and sighed, resting a hand on one hip. "Would you be willing to help me carry them all back? After all, their condition is technically your fault."

Caliwone snorted and reached down for the nearest of the Shinigami.

* * *

Lord Koenma, King of Other World, stood next to his elaborate desk and equally elaborate chair that had taken up position where his father's throne use to be. The shrouded vail and dim lights that his father had preferred here were also gone. In the last thousand years before his stepping down, his father had gained much more of an authoritative, verging on totalitarian rule whenever he chose to step in. The darkened room and vail added to that effect, creating a far more sinister atmosphere than Koenma had ever preferred. Now, under his rule, he would work to undo that reputation and help bring balance to the realms.

He ran a hand along the wood desk as he walked behind it, admiring the craftsmanship and elegance. Although he was eager to shape the new order, the manner in which it had come was rather humbling. Custom or not, Koenma never imagined the sight of his own father bowing before him as he ascended the throne. It did no less than to hammer in the gravity of the position he now held and the weight it brought.

There was a soft knock on the large ornate doors. Koenma looked up, surprised. "Ogre," Koenma said to his blue skinned assistant standing just off to one side. "Was there an appointment that I missed seeing?"

"No, sir," Jorge answered, sounding equally confused. "Today has all been about finishing the alterations to your throne room."

"Interesting," Koenma said. "Go ahead and let them in." With a bow, Jorge walked over and pulled the lever to open the doors and allowed the two men to enter. Koenma stiffened abruptly, recognizing Shunsui's iconic robe and the more subtle clothed form of Caliwone, the equally iconic outlawed Saiyan. Koenma locked eyes with him, the sheer presence and reputation proceeding him completely burying that of the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Koenma swallowed hard, masking the motion by adjusting his scarf. He threw a look over at Jorge briefly before addressing the two in front of him.

"Captain-Commander," Koenma said, squaring himself to the arrivals. "It is good to see you. I was not aware that you requested an audience with me."

"I apologize, my lord," Shunsui said, bowing. "I thought that you would not want to wait on this."

Koenma glanced over at Caliwone, standing just behind Shunsui with arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Indeed not. It is nice to see you again, Caliwone. I assume Shunsui has told you about the changes here in Other World?"

"Yes," Caliwone said. "King Yama has been succeeded by you and my death mark has been rescinded."

"Correct," Koenma said, deciding to take a gamble. "On the condition that you will once again work with me to maintain balance in the realms."

"Do not even try, pacifier face," Caliwone snarled. "I am not a tool to be manipulated like Urameshi nor would I ever work with the drivel that is the SDF again. I came here prepared to take my punishment for doing the right thing. You have no power to hold over me as leverage."

"The Special Defense Force has been disbanded completely," Koenma said, wincing slightly at his misplay. "And I apologize for how that sounded. Your freedom is guaranteed and you can remain in Other World indefinitely regardless of whether you choose to work with me or not."

Caliwone eyed him for a long moment, his eyes boring into Koenma's as if to seek out the deception that he expected. Koenma maintained eye contact with him, trying subtly to project innocence and sincerity.

"Explain," Caliwone ordered. "And do your best to get it right the first time." Shunsui twitched slightly and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Caliwone with a slight frown on his face at the condescending tone to the Lord of Other World.

Koenma caught the look. "Captain, for this meeting, please allow for any personality deficiencies from Caliwone. He does not mean any direct disrespect."

"Watch it, toddler breath," Caliwone snarled.

"I understand," Shunsui said, letting out a sigh.

Turning back to Caliwone, Koenma said, "And just for the record, my toddler form has been permanently shed since taking this position. You will never see it again. Perhaps you can think of a better object for me to store my energy in that would be better suited to this form some time."

Caliwone snorted and turned his head away.

"At any rate," Koenma said. "As to my proposition to you, I am offering you a role to lead a team of protectors in guarding the realms from not only Other World and Demon World incursions, but to help guide Living World as well. You and your team would be Guardians under my direct supervision."

"That sounds exactly like the SDF to me, Koenma," Caliwone said. "I thought I had just made it clear that I would not work for you in that capacity."

Koenma shook his head. "You misunderstand, Caliwone. You will have direct authority to intervene when and where you chose in all realms, unless I specifically prevent it. You will be able to travel freely from one end of the universe to the other completely independently. That means you will have direct access to my information sources as well."

Caliwone rocked back subtly in surprise and suspicion. "Stop leading me on, Koenma," he said after a short pause. "Neither Kakorate nor Prince Vegeta were ever granted that amount of freedom and they are considered the greatest warriors of all time."

"You are correct," Koenma said. "They are great warriors. They thrive on battle and battle alone. They are limited in that capacity. You have shown restraint here during your time in Other World. During the Wars on Earth that have popped up since your death you have showed wisdom in how you wished to deal with them. You were able to keep a clear head during the business with Slade and Nathan, stepping forward when you were certain that the Earth was no longer able to procure its own victory. You have just enough of a disconnect with worldly affairs, yet enough attachment to them that you are perfect for the role."

Caliwone paused again, considering. Koenma had never seen him do that so many times before. "And what team would I be getting to lead this task?"

Koenma bowed his head slightly at him. "I leave that your judgement," he said. "Assuming they are not already attached to another unit and they are willing to work under your command, I give you free reign. I may of course have a few suggestions for you but whether or not you accept them is up to you."

Caliwone frowned over at Koenma. "Very well," Caliwone said, his voice a strange mix of suspicion and excitement. "I accept your offer. Although you may wish that you had not given it to me. I will not be like the Gotei 13 or your father."

Koenma met his gaze again. "You may be surprised by how that attitude changes once you actually have the power, Caliwone. None the less, you have great guides and wisdom to draw on from your friends and teachers. Use them. That includes me."

"Hn," Caliwone snorted. "Interesting."

"I will be in touch with you shortly to supply you with the details of your position," Koenma said. "In the meantime, think long and hard about your team that you wish to assemble."

"Do not presume to tell a warrior his job, Koenma," Caliwone said. "I have always assembled an efficient team."

"But you are not assembling a team of warriors, Caliwone," Koenma warned. "Or conquerors. You are maintaining balance."

Caliwone sneered again, turned, and walked out of the throne room. The giant doors slammed closed.

"My lord," Shunsui started, but silenced himself.

"You believe I am wrong in opening this position to Caliwone, no?" Koenma asked, sitting down hard for the first time on the chair behind his desk.

"Is it wise to have that position at all?" Shunsui asked. "You are splintering your control over the realms. What is worse, you are splintering it to someone who is a very powerful wild card. He has been known to make some impulsive choices."

"There is a great risk in opening this position to him," Koenma said, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hands. "And yes, this opportunity may not be entirely necessary but I believe that this payout could prove quite worth it for the long run. As undying as the Soul Society and its citizens are, you people still have a habit of thinking more short term. Besides, once Caliwone realizes that Earth cannot be a focal point for his attention, he may begin to realize how complex things can become."

"I understand," Shunsui said, only half lying. "Speaking of complications."

Koenma lifted his head and peered curiously over at him. "Go on."

"The location where I found him was out in the Spirit Wilds, an uninhabited stretch of the Soul Society. Dense spiritual energy but otherwise void of any other use. A team stumbled upon him by accident as he raised his energy. He says that he was fighting a ghost before we burst in on him."

Koenma cocked an eyebrow at the interesting wording. "Captain, there are a lot of ghosts in Other World. What makes this a unique phenomenon?"

"The way Caliwone described it," Shunsui said. "Although I did not leave this impression to Caliwone, I believe he may have stumbled onto a crypt of the Antecedents."

Koenma sat bolt upright in his seat, a fresh bead of sweat suddenly running down his face. "The Antecedents," Koenma murmured. "Interesting."

"If you will allow it," Shunsui said, "I will take personal charge of discovering the truth."

"No," Koenma said. "You and I will do this together. Perhaps it was good fortune that I have tasked Caliwone with safeguarding the realms. If this really is the beginning of uncovering the secrets to the Antecedents, I may be very busy indeed."

To be continued…

Welcome back, Dragon Sagas fans! Been a long time coming, right?

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Series 2 Book 2 and understand that this will be a very different book than those that have preceded it. Things should get very interesting. ;-)

Shout out to my friend Kobez2.0 for helping me focus my thoughts and putting the plot together as well as to MewLover9000. Your reviews of late have helped me feel energized enough to put things to paper once again.

Read you soon!

The Dark Prince


	2. Chapter 02: The Formation

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 02: The Formation**

King Kaio frowned deeply as he gazed up into the cluster of worlds that surrounded the Grand Kaio's planet. His antennae quivered gently in unease as he considered the decision King Koenma had made, ignoring the crashing and thundering of the Saiyans sparring in the air not too far away. The idea of allowing Caliwone free reign across the realms was a rather terrifying concept. Not only that, but to offer such a position immediately after he was granted a pardon for past crimes, justified or not, was unheard of.

"What is Koenma thinking?" King Kaio asked. "Is he trying to balance the realms or create chaos?"

Beside him, Vegeta snorted lightly in agreement. "For once, Kaio, I agree with you. Caliwone is too much a warrior for a peace keeping position like this. He is more liable to create a dictatorship like Frieza once had than one of peace if Koenma isn't careful."

King Kaio nodded darkly, ignoring another explosion in the background. "Foolish. The first time a group doesn't obey his command he will likely blow them up."

Vegeta smirked, knowing that was very likely true. He was a Saiyan Elite, bred for battle and although his time on Earth had changed and shaped him mostly for the better, Caliwone still maintained that Saiyan pride and superiority. Arrogance, he guessed some would call it. He never did like being ignored.

Behind him, the ground blew up with a cavalcade of flying rocks and grass that pinged off of Vegeta's head. Vegeta turned, snarling. "Hey, Kakorate. Enough already. Could you for once grasp the seriousness of the situation instead of playing around up there?"

Goku paused in the air and turned questioning eyes upon his friend. "I don't see what the big deal is. If Koenma thinks this is a good move for Other World, then it's ok by me."

Vegeta shook his head. "Simpleton. You couldn't ever imagine a bad thing happening out of this, could you? Of course not, you are too pure hearted to understand how power can corrupt. Always have been."

Goku landed lightly on the ground and walked over to Vegeta, ignoring the indignant squawks from the suddenly ignored pupil he had been sparring with. "I understand it just fine, Vegeta, but we know Caliwone. Just like Piccolo and just like you, he has changed and become a true champion of justice."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and glared laser bolts at Goku. "Perhaps. I suppose time will tell."

Not too far off, there was a sudden puff of smoke in the teleportation circle that had been set up by the Kaio's for travel between the different paradise worlds and Caliwone stepped off the raised pad. His eyes found Vegeta, taking in his disappointed stare and walked over to them.

"My Prince," Caliwone said, pausing and saluting his prince with a small bow. "I assume you heard."

"Of course," Vegeta said, not fully turning around to fully face him, leaving his back partially to Caliwone.

Caliwone paused for a moment, hoping that Vegeta would say more but the space remained empty. Caliwone swallowed slightly. "I think it then safe to say that you disapprove?"

Vegeta snorted. "To say the least. I never believed that you, of all people, would become an Other World puppet."

Caliwone kept his eyes steady on Vegeta, not faltering. "I would be in command of all of Other Worlds resources and power, answering only to Koenma. It would be my job to create the balance that Other World has failed to have the courage to do under Yama. I do not see how that make me a pawn for Other World."

"It doesn't," King Kaio said, cutting off Vegeta as he opened his mouth to say something. "The problem is you do not know the first thing about diplomacy. You are too rash to think about the far reaching ripple effects of your actions."

"And the fact that you just brought up command and power tell me you are still thinking like a warrior," Vegeta said, throwing King Kaio a dirty look. "You sound just like Frieza already."

"Hey, take it easy guys," Goku said, resting a hand on King Kaio's shoulder as his apprentice landed on the ground behind him. "This is a great opportunity for Caliwone to make a difference here in Other World. We should be encouraging him, not trying to drag him down." Goku looked Caliwone directly in the eyes with that over large smile he always seemed to have. "I believe in you, Caliwone."

From behind Goku, Helena Noventa spoke up. "Vegeta is right," she said, stepping around Goku. "You will have no idea what you are doing. At least, not without some help."

Caliwone eyed her for a long moment, long since use to her wearing Kakorate's uniform over her preferred green and black when she wasn't training. Somehow, even with her hair and the uniform being off colored from each other, it suited her decently enough.

"Are you volunteering?" Caliwone asked.

"Don't pretend like you weren't going to ask me to," Helena said with a sly smile. "I know you better than you think."

Caliwone sniffed at her mock derisively. "You can handle yourself in a fight well enough but you are more unstable emotionally than I am. You are a woman, after all."

Helena hit him in the arm, perhaps a little harder than absolutely necessary. "Watch it, Cal," she said, smiling slightly and knowing how he hated it. "Or else I will remind you how women truly stand over men."

Caliwone snorted and turned his attention back to Vegeta and Goku. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Vegeta snorted. "Don't even think about asking either of us to join this little task force of yours."

"Of course not," Caliwone said. "I was hoping that either of you could bring me down to Piccolo." Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances and even King Kaio's expression took on a curious look.

"Interesting," Vegeta said. "Perhaps you do have some wisdom in you after all."

"He is a great fighter," Caliwone said. "But that is not why I want him. He was once the Guardian of Earth, if I am not mistaken. He has the wisdom of a passive ruler and the ability to help guide change."

Goku nodded. "That makes sense, alright. I don't know if he will agree or not but I can get you down there."

Caliwone nodded. "Thank you, Kakorate." He turned to Helena. "Have you been aware of the events transpiring on Earth?"

Helena shook her head, letting her red hair sway back and forth. "Nope. Goku has been keeping me busy training. Why?"

Caliwone glanced over at Kakorate and Vegeta. "There are a few things you need to know before you join."

* * *

Caliwone and Goku appeared center-most in Hell next to a large fountain that used what looked to be blood instead of water to circulate. Many of the inmates, formless ghosts mostly, regarded the newcomers warily, the halo's above their heads identifying Caliwone and Goku as members of Other World. Several other prisoners who had managed to bully their way into keeping their bodies glared over at them but none approached. Caliwone closed his eyes and concentrated, trying his best to locate Piccolo's energy but it was nearly pointless. Hell had a strange way of masking energy readings from a distance, leaving even those most talented at tracking to wander around aimlessly in the void of the damned.

There was a whisper of sense, like a feather brushing lightly against his cheek. Caliwone opened his eyes and turned to his left to find Piccolo standing before him, arms folded and his ever present weighted cape billowing behind him. He glanced briefly at Caliwone and then turned his attention over to Goku.

"It has been a while, old friend," Piccolo said, smiling just slightly. "Other World too busy for you to come see me?"

Goku laughed sheepishly, throwing one hand embarrassingly behind his head. "Sorry about that, Piccolo. You know that time doesn't really have much meaning here anymore. It kind of just slipped past me."

Piccolo shook his head. "Same old Goku. Disappearing for years at a time and thinking nothing of it. What brings you down here?"

Goku glanced over at Caliwone. "Actually, Caliwone has something he wants to ask you."

Piccolo looked over, his smile fading and his eyes narrowing out of reflex. "Interesting."

"King Koenma has tasked me with creating a task force for peace keeping across the realms," Caliwone said. "Fighters for this task force I have in either myself or Helena. As great a warrior as you are, I want you apart of it as well because of your experience as Kami, Guardian of the Earth."

"I see," Piccolo said, frowning harder. "Has Koenma stepped down from ruling all together?"

Caliwone frowned back. "No, he has not. He has given me clearance to step in to any situation I deem fit unless expressly forbidden."

"That is an odd move," Piccolo said, frowning harder. "Especially giving that kind of power to someone like you."

Caliwone felt a wave of irritation bubble inside of him but responded with a cocked eyebrow. "Koenma said the reason is because I have the balance of attachment but detachment to the realms needed to make clear decisions. I do not know if I fully agree."

"Me either," Piccolo said. "But who am I to argue with the lord of the realms?"

Caliwone narrowed his eyes, his instincts telling him that he was being played here. "I am a warrior. I know how to manage war and battle. I have instincts that can direct me to conflict. That is not the combination needed to maintain peace. That is why I want you. You were once a passive ruler as Kami. You will be the balance of peace to my war."

Piccolo smiled just slightly. "You speak truth about yourself, Caliwone. Even now, you sense manipulation and are on the defensive, thinking of ways to win this fight with me. You are indeed a warrior. Unfortunately, that kind of thinking only happens from a warrior's point of view."

Caliwone remained silent for a moment, not quite sure where to go with that. "Ok," he said at last.

"You do not understand," Piccolo said. "If peace is what you will be fighting for, then you need a warrior who understands war to be its protector; to see the paths of war starting before they happen. You also need someone completely dedicated to peace in order to lead that. That is why many leaders are former war veterans. Because they intimately understand war. That is why Koenma has chosen you for this role, Caliwone."

"Then why do I sense doubt in you, Namekian?" Caliwone asked.

"Because you do not yet understand the big picture," Piccolo said. "You see the war in the micro, up close with limited regard to repercussion. You must look on the macro, at the grand scheme of things. You must learn that a flap of a butterfly's wings can create a tornado on the other side of the planet; how stopping one war can create five more."

"I understand," Caliwone said. "Will you help me or not?"

"My role is here," Piccolo said, turning his back to the two Saiyans. "There are things about Hell that you still do not understand. I am now a pawn to you, nothing more."

"Very well," Caliwone said. "Then do your part."

"It was good to see you again, Goku," Piccolo said, starting to walk off with his cape billowing behind him. "And Caliwone, remember that Koenma is not your enemy. The job you wanted me for, the balance and guidance, Koenma is still there to help you. And as for someone to join your little team, I am willing to bet you that Koenma already has someone waiting to help you with that."

Caliwone watched after Piccolo as the Namek faded into the shadows even as the permanent residence of Hell watched in silence, his mind sifting through the words Piccolo has left him with. It was true enough, he supposed. That would explain why the Gotei 13 never joined in on Earthly affairs, nor when Other World would step in either. Perhaps the thought of preventing events on Earth would have a ripple effect across the cosmos somehow. After all, look at his mere interference with the new Batman character had caused. Giving him a glimpse of a potential future that led to altered decisions and ultimately the death of Ra's Al Ghul which then in turn had culminated in the events that Kitty had just faced. Or even a step further than that, the lack of action by Other World by allowing Slade to live in the Living World as long as he did and the results that had brought in the first place. For all he knew, Heaven and Hell's Gate wars that fractured the United States could very well have been caused by Slade or some other form of Other World interference.

"Ready?" Goku asked, resting a hand on Caliwone's shoulder and snapping Caliwone's attention back to the now.

"Yes," Caliwone said and the two vanished.

* * *

Helena Noventa stared off into the myriad of paradise worlds that hung in the space above the Grand Kaio's planet, seeing but not seeing them as her mind traveled to one planet in particular within the realm. From her experience visiting that world, she knew that the greens were greener and the blues were bluer there, giving a much wider range and precision of colors than on any other world. Statues representing a thousand civilizations with an equal number of differing styles of art and architecture spanned thousands of miles. Hundreds of different vistas could be found as frequently as a New York block in some areas of the planet while others spread themselves out over entire continents. It was, in short, an artists' paradise.

Tears flooded down her face, out of sight of King Kaio or Vegeta. Neither of them would understand. It was one thing to find out that her son, her only child, had been corrupted and taken advantage of by the same man that had nearly done the same to her, or to find out that he was now imprisoned for eternity among the Green Lantern Corps for crimes against Earth and the Corp itself. She could live with that, she supposed. Taken advantage or not, he had made those choices and, like her, he could have chosen to break away from Slade the way she had. No, these tears were of personal failure and complete self-loathing for the woman she had become.

She turned away from the worlds above her and walked toward the teleporter. Unlike the teleporters that the Justice League had used, this was less technology than it was psychically driven her only having to think of the world she wished to travel to. With a yank in her stomach region that she deftly ignored, she appeared on the planet that nearly always took her breath away. This time, she merely stepped down off of the teleporter and concentrated just enough to find the presence she could always distinguish not too far away. Lifting off of the ground, she flew off toward him before landing lightly and quietly behind him, holding herself tightly with her arms.

Kyle Rayner paused in his artwork and turned around, surprised to see Helena standing there. "Hey," he said, throwing her one of those awkward smiles that he had always seemed to save especially for her. The one where he was never quite sure why she kept coming back to him. He frowned slightly as he caught sight of the tears on her face. "Is everything alright?"

For answer, she walked to him quickly and buried herself into his chest and open arms as his easel and equipment faded away from existence. She could feel the tears beginning again and this time didn't try to hide them even as she held herself tighter. For a long time, they stood alone there with nothing to break the silence except for a few stray birds and Helena's cries. Finally, Kyle removed his arms from around her, lifted her face with both hands, and leaned in to kiss her.

"I am a horrible mother, Kyle," Helena said, looking almost pleadingly into his eyes as he halted his facial advance. "What kind of mother stops watching her son grow as long as she can?"

"Uh," Kyle said, taken completely off guard by this. "What are you talking about?"

"Our son," Helena said, not moving away from him. "Nathan. Do you know what he has become? Who he has become?"

"Helena," Kyle said, his tone beginning to become firm. "You cannot expect yourself to spend the last 25 years watching over someone from the grave. Other World doesn't allow for it. Time doesn't run the same here."

"You don't understand," Helena said. "I never checked in on him more than twice in this entire time. I didn't even know he had become a galactic criminal and nearly killed everyone one Earth. I didn't even know Slade had taken my son!"

Kyle's face paled noticeably. "What happened?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"He raised our son to be everything he wanted out of me," she cried. "Manipulated him and trained him to be a killer."

Kyle put his hands on Helena's shoulders and slowly they both sank down to the grass. "Helena," Kyle said softly. "I didn't know either. I mean, he was just a baby when we both passed. Neither of us had a lot of time to get used to being parents or to be able to grow that attached, considering. I mean, he was kind of a surprise to both of us. And you and me…"

Helena wiped her nose and laid her head on his chest again and started to focus on her breathing. "We never really seemed to work out well together, did we?" she said softly.

Kyle chuckled slightly. "No, we never seemed to. But we did have some good times while it lasted, though."

"And some pretty rough times when we didn't," she answered, pulling away from him and giving a game attempt at a dark smirk.

Kyle smiled and kissed her once, bringing a flood of emotions down on her as he did so. "That's more like the Helena I know," he said.

Helena looked down and took both of his ringless hands in hers for a moment before looking up at him again. "Thank you, Kyle."

Kyle blinked. "For what? Bringing up the past?"

Helena laughed, letting go of his hands as she stood up and started walking away. "For reminding me what life was like back on Earth," she said, throwing him another attempter smirking looks that Kyle had always liked, even if it fell rather short today. "And to help me punch my way out of this silly emotional state Caliwone said that I had."

* * *

Koenma appeared with little flare deep in the Spirit Wilds outside of the populated regions of the Soul Society, his blue robe billowing out from around him for a moment before settling back into place. Stepping forward swiftly, Koenma entered the cave in which Caliwone had been found. Inside, Shunsui waited patiently sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. Koenma came to a halt several feet away, not being gifted with any extraordinary abilities to sense energy but even he could tell that Shunsui was putting out a tremendous amount of low wave energy.

He gazed down at the Captain-Commander, identifying it as one of the Soul Society's master techniques handed down from Captain-Commander to Captain-Commander as a warding kido. Looking carefully, he could almost see it like mist in the air all around him.

"I see that you are already hard at work," Koenma said after a long pause. "I appreciate the warding. I am not a fighter and my face in particular is extremely delicate. I am here to observe and advise. If this really is a hidden tomb of the Antecedents, the entirety of the realms as a whole could change overnight."

"I figured as much," Shunsui said, lifting his head just slightly in acknowledgement to Koenma. "To be honest, I am not really sure quite what to expect here. From Caliwone's description, I can surmise that there is a warding already in effect here. For what purpose, I couldn't begin to guess."

Koenma looked to the rear wall of the dead end; the location where Caliwone had been attacked by the nameless arms of the dead then behind him at the entrance of the cave in deep thought.

"Let us take any conclusions that Caliwone made about the attack out of the equation for a moment and proceed with just the facts," Koenma said. "And correct me if I make any mistakes."

Shunsui nodded, eyeing Koenma. "Alright."

"Caliwone said that the first of these ghosts appeared near the entrance of the cave but made no move against him," Koenma said. "In fact, the only move it made was to point at him just before he was attacked from behind, correct?"

Shunsui nodded. "That is how he described it."

"Then that would indicate to me that the aforementioned ghost was serving the purpose more of a guardian, wouldn't it?" Koenma asked. "Forgive my naiveté in these kind of matters but that to me sounded more like the indications of a warning than threat."

Shunsui looked back at the dead end for a long few heartbeats. "If it was a guardian, I would have expected it to offer some sort of defensive measures rather than simply a warning," he said at last. "If this was the tomb to the first civilization, or a tomb of any secrets worth protecting for that matter, there would have been a stronger show of force."

"Not necessarily," Koenma said. "But perhaps you are partially right. Remember, we are talking about their disappearance many hundreds of millions of years ago. Any kind of defense can get worn down in that amount of time. Kidos, souls, immortals even have their limits."

Koenma walked over to the rear wall and rested a gentle hand on it. Concentrating, Koenma channeled his energy into the wall. The wall glowed brightly blue, bathing them both in a strong luminescence. Koenma squinted, doing his best to keep his eyes open despite the light and saw ancient text spiral away from where his palm was pressed into many concentric circles that filled the wall. Lines of light cut across the circles vertically and horizontally, splitting them into four even segments, each line of light a different color.

"What in the worlds is this?" Shunsui asked, his tone in awe.

Koenma looked up and down at what was before him, trying in vain to translate the text into something that he could recognize. "It's a lock," Koenma said at last. "I think, anyway. A password lock, the humans would call it. You see, each of these lines of light is just thick enough to cover one letter in each row of this text and each letter is spaced out from the next so that each of the lines is covering a letter, meaning that the correct four words or combined phrase must be input to release the seal." Koenma removed his hand from the wall and the light disappeared, fading into nothing.

"I am afraid that this search may have come to an end even before it really began," Koenma said. "We have no information about the Antecedents that would allow us to crack this seal."

"Lord Koenma," Shunsui said, looking up at the younger man. "It is much too soon to be giving up. In a matter of a few moments, our knowledge about them expanded tenfold thank to Caliwone's accidental discovery. We landed on a breadcrumb trail. This is where the work truly begins."

Koenma gazed at the wall for another long moment before placing his hand back on it. The spiral pattern of text and light returned without hesitation. "Write down everything you see here exactly as it is, Shunsui," Koenma said. "You are right, of course. This is too important to let go. It looks as though I will have much studying to do. Hopefully, Caliwone will be able to guard the realms well enough that I will be able to dedicate some time to this."

To be continued…

Well, it looks as though Caliwone may have really uncovered something truly important after all. But behind every lock is something worth protecting.

I guess time will tell.

Remember, please review review REVIEW!

The Dark Prince


	3. Chapter 02 Special: Cleansing

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 02 Special: Cleansing**

Sweat poured down Helena's face as she pushed hard with everything she had, doing her very best to break through Goku's defenses. She needn't have bothered trying so hard. They were as perfect as ever. The best she could take from this impromptu training session was that he had to move slightly faster to guard against her assault than she could ever remember him having to do. Progress, she supposed.

With a desperate punch that she knew was a mistake an instant after she launched it, Goku swept her feet that forced her to regain her balance in the air unconsciously and sent her crashing down hard onto the Grand Kaio's planet far below with a powerful strike.

She lay on the ground for a long moment, waiting for her broken bones to heal that was a perk of already being dead before sitting up as Goku landed and offered her a hand up. She swatted it away lightly and got to her feet on her own, brushing off what little dirt remained on her clothes.

"If I was allowed to train as a Super Saiyan, I might not have made that stupid mistake," she grumbled, turning her green eyes dangerously to Goku.

"The Super Saiyan form cannot be trained," he said, probably for the one thousandth time. "It only amplifies what you already have."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "You've said that before."

Goku placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head slightly, looking down at her with concern. "What's going on with you today?" he asked. "You aren't fighting smart."

"Nothing," she said, resetting herself into her combat stance. "I just need to work out some frustrations."

"About your son?" Goku asked, not moving.

"Yep," she answered stiffly. "You are quite the detective."

"I can sense it in your form," Goku said, ignoring or not catching the tone of her voice. "You are holding nothing back but you are over thinking your movements. You are planning things out in your head too much which is slowing you down."

"And here I was noticing that you had to move faster yourself to keep up with me," Helena retorted. "Are you going to defend yourself or not?"

Goku shook his head and walked toward her. "I think we are done for today. You are too distracted and emotional to get anything out of it right now, anyway."

"You too?" she snapped, catching Goku by surprise by her sudden anger. "Every time I get mad someone has to comment about me being emotional. How many times has Caliwone flown off the handle in his time? Nobody has ever called him emotional. Just me. Why? Because I am a woman, that's why."

Goku blinked in shock. "I didn't say any of that," he protested. "All I am saying is that you mind is not in a learning mode right now. Meditation would likely suit you better. That's all."

"Give it a rest, Kakorate," Vegeta said, walking over with his arms across his chest and a scowl on his face. "You can never talk a woman out of a hissy fit like this. You just have to let it blow over."

"What was that?" Helena snarled, turning dangerously to Vegeta.

"You heard me," he said, coming to a stop ten feet way. "You may have great power compared to a normal warrior but it does not do anyone any good if you can't keep your emotions under control. Even Caliwone, full of pride and anger as he can be does a better job of compartmentalizing it when he is in combat than you do."

"Tread carefully, Vegeta," Helena warned. "Now is not the time to be pushing me."

"Then prove me wrong, woman," he said, jabbing her once more and lowering his hands to his side. "Fight me while keeping a cool head. Show me the skills Kakorate has taught you over the years."

Helena snarled again and launched herself at the Saiyan Prince. He blocked her kick and punch with a single hand before landing a blow on her stomach with an open palm. She hit the ground hard but was back on her feet in an instant, charging back at him.

Vegeta sniffed derisively, spinning his body to simply avoid her blow and landing a strike on her neck. There was a loud snapping sound and Helena hit the ground with thunderous force. Vegeta waited, his eyes narrowing as he counted the seconds his head. Abruptly, Helena hurtled at him again, spinning her body as to disguise her attack. Vegeta stepped forward, closing the distance between them and throwing off Helena's timing. With a single hand, he brought her to a bone crunching halt with his hand around her throat.

"That is all he has taught you?" Vegeta said. "A pity." With a hard side kick, he sent her flying back to crash into one of the large structures off in the distance. A cloud of smoke rose as the building crashed down, bringing little attention from the other fighters scattered around the area. With one hand, Vegeta deflected a blow from behind him as Helena attempted a sneak attack and then blocked a kick on his other side.

"You failed to conceal your energy," Vegeta said, not even turning his head. "You are blinded by your anger and frustration." He spun around and slammed Helena into the ground. "This is what we mean by you being emotional. It has nothing to do with you being a woman. It has everything to do with you allowing them to revert you back to your human ways." With that, Vegeta stomped down hard on her.

"That's two," he said after few moments, knowing that Helena was able to hear him again. "And will likely be three if you do not get your act together."

Helena pulled herself to her feet, anger still showing on her face but her eyes seeming slightly clearer. "I thought anger was a powerful weapon," she said. "It's what drives the Super Saiyan transformation."

Vegeta snorted. "Discipline," he said shortly. "That is your biggest failing. Mental discipline, physical discipline. Those are the true powers of the martial arts. Anger can give you strength, as you say but so can peace. Inner peace; outer peace; universal peace. There are strengths in all of those. Caliwone has mastered the anger element by taking from it its power but not letting it control him. You have not. He has discipline. You do not."

Helena forcibly relaxed her muscles. "I understand," she said.

Vegeta snorted again and turned his back to her. "Sometimes, Kakorate," he said, throwing Goku a sharp look as he passed him, "You need take the kids gloves off to deliver a message."

Goku watched Vegeta go for a moment before looking back at Helena. She stood unmoving for a long moment, gazing at Vegeta's retreating back before shifting her gaze to Goku. Her eyes, although still angry and in pain, were never the less much clearer that they were after she had found out about her son.

"He's right, you know," Helena said. "Neither of us are a great match for each other. You, too carefree and me, too... human."

Goku considered that for a moment and then shook his head. "No," he said simply. "We are very much the same, I think. We both care too much sometimes. And I think I have neglected the mental trainings more than I have thought."

Helena nodded, a slight grimace on her face. "To think that I am now agreeing with Caliwone after all these years," she said, shaking her head. "The shame of it."

To be continued…

A great lesson for Helena and one that I personally have learned over the last year or so.

The Dark Prince


	4. Chapter 03: Disclosure

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 03: Disclosure**

"Koenma?" Caliwone announced loudly as he pushed the giant doors to Koenma's throne room open. "I believe it is time to fill me in on the remaining details of this position."

"Hey!" Jorge, the blue Ogre shouted as he whirled around from where he had been speaking with Koenma and dropping half of the papers he had been holding to the floor. "This is King Koenma's throne room. You cannot come barging in here unannounced like that."

"Quiet, simpleton," Caliwone said dismissively. "I was not speaking to you."

"Peace, Ogre," Koenma said, patiently as Jorge started to squawk. "Please deliver these papers to Ichi and have the books I had prepared for Caliwone brought down." Jorge growled but heeded Koenma's command, glaring at the Saiyan who completely ignored his presence.

"We really need to work on your manners," Koenma said ruefully as Jorge disappeared out of sight. "However, I suppose now is the opportune time to follow up with you on this and get you started."

Caliwone cocked an eye. "So let us begin."

Koenma nodded and opened a small book on his desk. "How has your team formation coming?"

"Slow," Caliwone said. "Helena Noventa is currently the only member. I have asked for Piccolo's help but he has refused. Almost all of the other people I know here in Other World are warriors and not suited to what I am doing."

Koenma smirked just slightly. "You never were good at networking, were you?"

"Piccolo suggested that you may have some suggestions for me," Caliwone said, ignoring that jab. "Or at least a place to start."

"I do." Koenma sat down behind his desk and flipped a few pages in his book. "But to be completely honest, I am surprised that even you could not have come to some of these conclusions, given your time on Earth."

"If you are suggesting Yusuke or Ichigo-" Caliwone started.

"Neither, actually," Koenma said, cutting him off. "Besides, neither of them would be capable given their current circumstances."

"Then who?"

"Shayera, for one," Koenma said. "Unless you had a particular reason for keeping her out of something like this."

Caliwone blinked. "Shayera? She is a fighter on a much lower level than most that I could bring onto this team."

"She was a detective too, Caliwone," Koenma said. "She has skills far beyond her fighting ability. She has experience in peacekeeping. To be honest, though, it is her deduction skills that bring her to light here. Never underestimate the power of a sound mind."

"Sound mind," Caliwone muttered. "And what would a detective bring that your intelligence networks couldn't do for me?"

"I will touch on that in a moment but a detective would be invaluable," Koenma said. "The ability to deduce motives and patterns, especially on the go, is something that your raw power could never match in this role."

"Is that right?" Caliwone asked.

"Believe me when I tell you that mastering the ability to control the game with minimal contact is the key to all of this," Koenma said. "I know that direct confrontation is really your bread and butter but subtlety will truly be your friend here."

"Or I can simply swoop down and remove threats simply by studying your intelligence," Caliwone said, folding his arms.

Koenma sighed. "Caliwone, you should probably be aware of how some of our intelligence comes to be," Koenma said, entwining his fingers together over his desk. "I have entire floors of my people dedicated to running analysis' of threats and, on occasion, of specific individuals that may prove to be of interest. This is done by viewing these individuals across several different world lines and finding patterns in their behaviors."

Caliwone frowned. "World lines?"

Koenma nodded. "You have already had experience with these world lines before. Think back to what the Justice League called the Infinite Crisis. During that time, you met Spiderman and fought Superboy Prime, both of whom did not exist in your universe as well as multiple incarnations of the X-Men. Do you remember?"

"Are you saying that not only are there alternate realities, but you are able to see them?" Caliwone asked.

"See them?" Koenma scoffed. "Caliwone, remember that Living World, Demon World, and Other World are all in different dimensions. How does the idea that I can see into split dimensions surprise you that much?"

Caliwone opened his mouth for an angry reply, then shut it. "I suppose I should not be. So by watching alternate versions of people, you can predict how people will behave?"

"Essentially correct," Koenma said. "But, you have to understand that these things become extremely complex. Because of alternate decisions or events, these worlds can sometimes be vastly different from one another. Just like with Spiderman, events that took place in his universe led him to become the hero, where as in your universe, events did not transpire the same way and he was never given his powers. In fact, there are worlds in which there were never any super powered beings at all, or ones in which science never evolved like the way it did on your Earth but a form of bio chemistry was instead. Still others where pocket dimensions have been created by events on that universe's Earth like how Hades exists on the Earth you know."

"I thought that Kal-El said there were only five universes in that Infinite Crisis," Caliwone said. "You are implying that there are more?"

"Infinite," Koenma said and sighed. "Caliwone, the number of alternate realities oscillates all the time. Each time a decision is made, that world splits. To simplify, one person asks another if they like chocolate ice cream. The other person response with a yes and that universe continues on. At the same time, a new universe is created when that person responds with a no and a new series of events are created. Are you beginning to see how complex this is?"

Caliwone blinked, doing his best to resist the urge to sit down hard in one of the seats as his mind wrapped around the idea. Then he looked up, a fresh wave of questions coming to mind. "First," Caliwone said, "how can that be true when only those four other worlds came into existence during the Crisis?"

"The worlds pulled into harmony were only those closest to each other at that time," Koenma said. "Hence why you were able to see so many similarities."

"So, if there are so many alternate realities, there must be more Other Worlds too, then."

Koenma shook his head. "No. Not to be confused with other universe's but all realities are filtered through here."

Caliwone blinked again in shock. "How can that be?"

"Each time a person dies, their souls merge into the best version of themselves," Koenma said. "Hence why you never see more than one version of the same person."

"But their memories, their experiences…?" Caliwone started to say.

"Caliwone, as I told you this gets extremely complicated," Koenma said. "I guess the best example I can give you is when you arrived in Other World for the first time before the Apocalypse resurrection with Slade, how you asked how your body that remained on Earth would accept the changes to the powers you gained in Other World. Everything synchronizes without much compromise here."

"But why are there so many Earths and only one Other World?" Caliwone asked.

"It was never intended to be that way," Koenma said, sighing. "A long time ago, an Oan managed to catch a glimpse of the beginning of everything. That simple glimpse immediately fractured that realm into the infinite universes. Because that happened only in that one realm, the others remained intact as intended. Other World…. Had to adjust because of it."

Caliwone rested the palm of his hand over his face, trying to process all of this. "Alright," he said at last, removing his hand and looking Koenma in the face. "The explanation of your information sources I understand. By why humor me to all of my questions into the mechanics of them?"

Koenma paused the sucking of his pacifier for a moment and looked at Caliwone with what could almost be amusement. "I told you that there would be no secrets between us with you in your new position. I meant it."

Caliwone glared at him for a moment. "Do not play me for a fool, Koenma."

"Very well," Koenma said, standing up. "I understand that you have been searching for some very specific types of individuals to be added to your team. Such as Piccolo. I felt that I could do you one better." Koenma clicked a button on his desk and a large door slid open and a man wearing white with long red hair walked forward, carrying several large books in his hands.

"I believe you remember Kurama," Koenma said. "I think he will fit the bill as your advisor as well as help you vet new members of your team."

With a loud slam of books, Kurama dropped the stack onto Koenma's desk and stepped out from behind them. "Caliwone," he said with a soft smile. "It is very good to see you again."

Caliwone eyed him for a long moment, then eyed Koenma. "What trick are you playing, Koenma?" he asked suspiciously.

Koenma blinked. "There is no trick, Caliwone. Kurama is an extremely capable fighter and strategist. Just as important, he is not tied to any other affiliations within Other World and he is already known to you. I figured you would need and welcome such a person."

Caliwone looked back over at Kurama, concern crossing the red heads face lightly. "Very well," Caliwone said at last. "Although I do not like the idea of accepting your recommendations to my task force, part of the reason I came here was to acquire him anyway."

Koenma nodded. "It seems as though you and I can share some of the same thought patterns after all."

Caliwone ignored Koenma and looked over at the books. "You know that I cannot read, correct?"

"Not to worry," Kurama spoke up. "The beauty of Other World is that things can be altered to suit your needs rather easily if you know how. The text can be switched to any language you prefer or you can even absorb the raw data into your consciousness, though that can be rather dangerous. Otherwise," Kurama continued, grinning widely at the look on Caliwone's face, "I can always read them to you."

"Once you feel you are fully prepared," Koenma said, "You will be free to begin whenever you see fit. Of course, I would suggest starting small to get your feet wet."

"Like what, exactly?" Caliwone asked, turning his attention back to Koenma. "Like a single world? I have done that before already."

"Like a single solar system," Koenma responded. "A troubled one to be sure and one that will keep you busy for quite a while, no doubt. I can send the information on to Kurama when you are ready for it."

Caliwone smirked. "Please tell me it is the system with Oa in it," he said. "Those little midgets could do with a spanking."

Koenma smiled slightly, masked by the pacifier in his mouth. "No, it is not them. The Green Lantern Corp does a good job of keeping overall peace but they, like all living beings, are not without flaw. Like the Justice League, they have proven a great asset to Other World, even though our paths have rarely crossed."

"Too bad." Caliwone glanced over at Kurama. "And how am I supposed to speak to these alien cultures? Once upon a time I had a scouter that could do it for me whenever I wished to communicate."

"Luckily, Koenma already has a solution for that," Kurama said. "Remember back on Earth when the Reikai Tantei and Ichigo came to help out?"

Caliwone sniffed slightly. "Vaguely."

Kurama paused a moment just long enough to give Caliwone a patient look. "At the time, Yusuke, Ichigo, and Hiei could not speak the English language but had a translator from Koenma's technology department that could do the translating for them; effectively reprogramming a part of their brain to only be able to speak and understand one other language. In that case, English."

"Ok," Caliwone said. "I take it I would be using something similar?"

"Yes," Koenma said. "With the exception that this little do-dad will give you access to all language within that solar system."

"I guess that solves that," Caliwone said. "Fine. I will consider your advice. Let's go, fox boy. Let us see if there are any worthy candidates in those books of yours."

* * *

Helena blinked rapidly for a few long moments, her blank expression pointed solidly at Kurama as he sat uncharacteristically awkwardly under her green eyed gaze. Her eyes flicked down for a moment at the four stacks of books, each another eight high that sat between them, and then back up at Kurama again.

"He told you to do what?" Helena asked, her voice glacially calm.

"He asked for you to assist me in the search for potential candidates," Kurama said, his voice under noticeably better control than his body.

"He's dumping this on me, is what you mean," Helena said. "Isn't that just typical."

"I do not believe that is the case," Kurama said. "I believe it had more to do with him recruiting another member to our team that lay separate from his responsibility here."

Helena sneered, the first expression to cross her face since Kurama had arrived but there was also a hint of resignation behind it. "You do realize this is taking me away from my training, correct?"

Kurama raised an eye just slightly. "Taking into special consideration that time has no meaning here in the afterlife," he said with a slightly amused edge to his tone, "you do not consider yourself powerful enough, anyway?"

"Taking into account that power is a matter of perspective," Helena retorted, "no, I do not."

Kurama gave her a wry look. "I suggest we begin then," he said. "The sooner we start, the sooner you can return to your training and for any missions that crop up." He reached forward and opened the first book of potentials as Helena reluctantly reached to do the same and began reading.

"And what exactly am I looking for in these people?" Helena growled.

"In this particular stack," Kurama said, wincing slightly at the look of sudden death in Helena's eyes, "these people are all well known for their ability to read and strategize on their worlds. Individuals who had a knack for subtlety and manipulation which is what we need most for our current role."

"People like Slade," Helena muttered sourly. "And Luthor."

"With the rather large difference that they are here in Other World," Kurama said pointedly. "Not murderers and kidnapers." Helena didn't say anything but Kurama could feel the sudden tightness coming from her direction.

"So, good versions of them," Helena said, her tone dry and full of sarcasm as she tried to cover her inner feelings.

"Yes," Kurama said. "Good versions of them."

* * *

Caliwone appeared on the teleportation circle in a slight wafting of dust and dirt on what appeared to be the only spot of land above the clouds at this level that could be seen for miles in all directions. Nothing but the sounds of whistling wind reached Caliwone's ears. He looked up into the brightly clouded sky, able to see through in places to the next cloud covered ceiling above him. Silent as bats, people were cruising along the jet streams, some at high rates of speeds, others far more leisurely. A hundred different races and species mixed, some with wings, some without, but all in perfect control over their trajectory.

Caliwone lifted himself off the towering outcropping he arrived on and brought himself up through the patchy cloud covering and into the center of this level of traffic and into range of the large clam shaped floating city stationed at this part of the world. He crossed his arms and faced the city, raising his power level just enough for him to know that she could feel his presence tugging at her and know what that meant. As always, he was right.

Not two minutes later, one of the inhabitants of this paradise leaped out of one of the hundreds of arched entry ways, falling only a short distance before her wings could catch an updraft and take her over to him.

"Cal," she said, greeting him with a large smile and coming to a halting hover just in front of him.

"Shayera," he greeted back, allowing only the smallest of smiles to touch his own lips. "I have need of you."

She punched him slightly in one arm and grinned wryly at him. "You have such a way with words. What do you need?"

"I am creating a task force to keep an eye on the Living Realm," Caliwone said, ignoring the fact that the flyers around him were having to arc their paths around them. "I need a sharp mind to help me do that."

Shayera cocked an eyebrow. "Getting in trouble with Other World again, I see," she said, shaking her head. "Alright. I have been getting a little bored around here lately."

Caliwone snickered just slightly. "I am in fact in full compliance with Other World," he said and had the satisfaction of seeing Shayera blink hard in surprise. "But it is good to know that you are willing to put Other World's rules aside for a little bit of fun."

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked, ignoring the jab.

"I mean that King Koenma has given me free reign to interfere in Living Worlds affairs whenever and wherever I see fit," Caliwone said. "I am creating a team to allow me to do that job best."

"I see," Shayera said, her surprise fading as her mind began thinking of all the possibilities. "Koenma does understand that there will be many worlds lost because he left you in charge, correct?"

Caliwone sneered down at her for a moment. "Out of all the individuals I have ever met that are currently dead," he said rather pointedly, "you are the one who has kept my mind clear in difficult situations."

"You are so sweet, Cal," Shayera said ruefully. "Are we expecting to run into many difficult situations on our business?"

"Depends on how you define difficult," Caliwone said. "Personally, I consider NOT killing a world leader to set an example difficult."

That elicited a snort of laugh out of her. "Alright," she said, "Let's go."

* * *

Caliwone and Shayera reappeared onto the Grand Kaio's planet and together they stepped off the teleportation circle. Shayera looked around, her mouth dropping open as she walked down the several steps that lead to the raised platform at the worlds hanging within sight high above them, the subtle flow of revitalizing energy that immediately surged into her, and the sight of the hundreds of warriors sparring all around her. She reached the bottom of the steps behind Caliwone and was immediately yanked flat to the ground as the gravity of the planet took unbridled hold of her.

"That's right," Caliwone said, turning to look back at her as she struggled to take her face off the ground in the ten times gravity of Earth. "I suppose you are use to a more lightened world?"

"Cal-" she struggled to say, hearing in his voice the amusement at her plight. And abruptly, the weight was gone as if someone had shut off a light switch. She scrambled to her feet, looking around and seeing that nobody had taken any notice whatsoever to their arrival or her fall. She looked to Caliwone for an explanation.

"The gravity here is variable," he said, turning his back to her and starting to walk. "Much like how the training room aboard the old Watch Tower was, only here it can be limited to each individual. It allows for training at each's own pace without effecting the next warrior's progression."

"I see," Shayera said. "I suppose I have been shut away from the other paradises for longer than I thought."

"Rarely is there ever a reason to leave one," Caliwone answered.

"It's about time you got back!" Helena's voice rang out. Caliwone turned his head to see Helena stalking toward him, her teeth clenched and her fists balled. "How dare you stick me with YOUR research!"

"Calm yourself," Caliwone said. "Or do we need another lesson in controlling your emotions?"

Shayera winced just as Helena raised her fist, her eyes flashing but checked the motion. She breathed in, then out. "How I miss the days when I could just pummel you into the ground and not feel bad about it," she said, lowering her fist and smiling sweetly. "Is that better?"

Caliwone snorted and turned back to Shayera. "You remember Shayera, do you not?"

"Of course," Helena said, her voice and attitude returning to normal. "It has certainly been a while."

"Yes it has," Shayera said. "Not that time really matters in this place, right?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "As I am so constantly reminded here." The two grinned at each other.

"What have you found?" Caliwone asked as he led the group back toward Kurama.

"We have several candidates," Kurama said, standing and nodding toward Shayera. "You and I can sit down later and fill you in."

Caliwone nodded. "Has Koenma given you the location in which we will be working?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes. And like he said, it is a troubled system but nothing too bad I don't think. Eighteen planets with only six of them having sentient life on them. Two worlds in particular are warring with each other but neither possess any real interstellar power. Few super beings at all in the system and all of the worlds are experiencing in-atmosphere wars with themselves."

Caliwone's lip twisted. "Does any of it need our attention?"

Kurama blinked. "Of course. All of it does."

"What do you mean?" Caliwone asked. "Other World does not interfere with low level wars, correct?"

"Ah," Kurama said, understanding Caliwone's confusion. "Other World does not interfere with direct confrontation but they do help to guide and shape."

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Caliwone asked pointedly. "Speak down to them from the top of a great mountain?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "It has been done before," he said. "This is the subtle manipulation that Koenma had mentioned that you would need to learn."

"And the ultimate goal is, what? To bring the wars to an end?" Shayera asked.

"Not necessarily," Kurama said. "Many times the wars help to keep balance, attentions, alliances, and growth under control like a brush fire. That is one tool that Other World uses."

"That sounds a lot like Ares," Shayera muttered.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Not everything needed in the universe is quite so clean."

"I can understand that," Caliwone said. "Funny how I was ridiculed by Kal-El for thinking that way."

Kurama bowed his head slightly to him. "Indeed. Perspective, like everything else I suppose."

Caliwone snorted. "Hn. Very well. Since you have been a part of this world in its ways longer than I, what would your first move be?"

Kurama shook his head and sighed. "More research needs to be done and a better understanding of each group needs to be achieved before we are able to really do anything. And for that, I am afraid I am not well enough equipped."

Helena snorted. "Alright, Kurama. Quit leading us by the nose. Which one of the hundreds that you and I just looked through is your candidate for the role?"

Kurama smiled knowingly. "As it so happens," he said. "There can only be one."

To be continued…

That is a lot to take in and shows how truly complicated Other World is and operates. Hopefully, you were all able to follow.

So, who do you think the final member of Caliwone's team is going to be? I will be honest, it took me a little while to fit him/her in but I am pretty excited for it.

Leave your thoughts below and see if you guess right!

The Dark Prince


	5. Chapter 04: The Final Piece

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 04: The Final Piece**

Koenma laid his head down on his large desk and put his arms over his head. All of those lessons in alien psychology and ancient ruins would really come in handy right now had he paid any real attention to them in his training. He sighed explosively, the sound coming out more as a moan of exasperation than anything. That lock password was going nowhere and he was running out of resources in Other World. But that was unfortunately to be expected.

"Ogre," Koenma said, not moving.

"Yes, your Excellency?" Jorge the blue Ogre said, shuffling into the room. "Do you have a headache again? Would you like some orange slices?"

Koenma tilted his head up just enough to give Jorge a dark look. "No, Jorge, I do not want any orange slices. Besides, that is supposed to help heal physical injuries."

"Are you sure?" Jorge asked, scratching his head. "I could have sworn citrusy foods helped with headaches too."

"Contact Oa, Ogre," Koenma said, cutting off the useless prattle. "Tell them to expect me soon."

"Oa, sir?" Jorge asked. "Why Oa?"

"Because, Ogre," Koenma said, his irritation rising. "They once saw the beginning of time and may still have a record of it buried deep somewhere that could conceivably give me a clue into my own puzzles with the Antecedents."

"I see, sir," Jorge said, bowing and exiting the room. "I will do that right away."

"Good." Koenma stood, stretching his tired back and shoulders as the giant doors closed. He closed his eyes briefly, not looking forward to the conversation that would undoubtedly occur with them but recognizing the unavoidableness of it. His intelligence networks were great but even they missed things in the universe once and again. The real trick was how to ask for this information without leaving the impression that Other World was either incompetent or overbearing. Or, even worse, that knowledge could be withheld from Other World at all.

With another sigh, Koenma exited his throne room, the large double doors swinging open on their own accord as the recognized their ruler approaching and closing behind him as he made for the teleportation circle.

He appeared on the grounds of the Grand Kaio's planet and looked around briefly before walking down the steps and to the ground. Immediately the warriors who caught sight of him, standing out starkly in his blue and red royal robs, paused in their training, bowing respectfully to him as he walked past until he reached the place where Goku and Vegeta stood with the Supreme Kaio and his assistant Kabito.

"It has been a long time, Supreme Kaio," Koenma said, bowing to him. "It is good to see you again."

"And the same to you, King Koenma," the Supreme Kaio said, bowing respectfully, if unnecessarily, back to Koenma. "It has been a long time since the ruler of Other World has visited one of our planets. I trust all is well?"

"Of course, your Excellency," Koenma said, standing straight again. "Still adjusting to my new responsibilities but they are coming along well."

He turned slightly and gave Goku and Vegeta a slight bow of respect as well. "And greetings to you as well. Keeping your charges in line?"

Vegeta snorted slightly and turned his head away. "We would be if you had not given them such a foolish task," he said.

"They are doing great," Goku said, ignoring Vegeta. "They are actually out recruiting their last member right now, I think."

"Glad to hear it," Koenma said. "May I ask where King Kaio of the North is?"

"He is on his own world at present," Supreme Kaio said. "He cannot spend all of his time here with Goku when he still has a job to do."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier, picking up on the slight edge in the others tone. "May I guess that he has had to be reminded of that on occasion?"

Supreme Kaio smiled ruefully. "Once or twice. I assume all of the trouble happening on Earth has been settled to a reasonable degree?"

"Yes, your excellency," Koenma said. "They have things in hand. Although time travel is a strictly forbidden practice, I do not believe there will be any more of that in the near future."

"Glad to hear it," Supreme Kaio said. " You will have to fill me in on that story sometime but if you ever need me to take a look into that future and be sure things have settled down there, all you need do is ask."

Koenma bowed deeply. "A very gracious offer. I thank you." He straightened again. "I had come to visit with Caliwone briefly to see if there was anything else he needed of me before I left but seeing as he is not here, I will simply have to check in with him once I have returned."

"Where are you off to?" Supreme Kaio asked.

"I am off to Oa," Koenma said. "They may have some information that I require."

"To Oa?" Supreme Kaio asked, frowning. "Could you not simply check the archives for that information?"

"I have," Koenma said. "But this request is rather sensitive."

"What does it regard?" Supreme Kaio asked.

Koenma glanced slightly to the side at Goku and Vegeta. "The beginning of time," he answered vaguely.

Vegeta turned his head back to look at Koenma darkly while Goku rubbed the back of his head with one hand, a look of polite confusion on his face. The Supreme Kaio frowned slightly. "I see," he said at last. "I assume it is for important reasons."

"It is," Koenma said. "I can give you a full report later if you would like."

The Supreme Kaio nodded. "When you have the time."

Koenma bowed once more. "I will do that. For now, please forgive me but I must be going."

* * *

Koenma had visited the planet Oa only a few times in his seven hundred years of life and each time had left him with a distinctly unsettled feeling. The Oans thought that they were the first intelligent life in the universe and they felt as though they had a responsibility to bring order and stability to the universe as one of its elder species. They were of course, not the first, Other Worlds records could prove that much but they did their job with such purpose that Other World did not want to destabilize them with the truth. However, despite him being royalty and ruler of Other World, the Oan's had a tendency to look down on him, albeit metaphorically, with an air of superiority that was only half hidden.

He walked unescorted down the long hallway to the council chambers and entered. All nine of the Oan council awaited him, sitting behind their raised semicircular dais surrounding a central platform that allowed them to look down on whoever was there; usually one of their own members of the Green Lantern's Corp. There were very little differences from one Oan to the next, usually in the way ones white hair grew. Beyond that, the short blue skinned aliens all wore identical long red shirts and no expressions to speak of.

"Welcome," one of the Oans greeted as the doors behind Koenma closed, "Prince Koenma to Oa."

"Thank you," Koenma said, coming to a stop just outside of the semi-circle and looking expectantly at the Oans. "And it is now King. My Father has resigned from the position of ruler and turned it over to me."

With the Oans being highly telepathic, there was no need for them to physically exchange looks with one another but never the less, the raised dais' all lowered in unison, allowing them to now sit below Koenma's eyesight. "Congratulations," another of the Oan's said as Koenma entered the central platform.

"The responsibilities of the bloodline-" a different Oan on the other side of the circle started.

"-Can be a great burden," another finished, somehow letting their disdain seep through their completely monotone voices.

"Our sympathies be with you," yet another said. "For what it is worth."

Koenma eyed them all for a long moment. "I appreciate any sincere appreciation for the struggles involved," he said diplomatically. "Out of any group in the universe, I can most relate to you on the difficulties involved. To that end and for the reason for my visit to you in the mortal plain, I have come to request information from you."

"Please request," one said.

"It was the Oans who once observed the beginning of time," Koenma said, noting the slight shudder that spread like a wave across them. "I was hoping that you still have some record of that event."

"It was not the Oans who did that," one said.

"It was Krona."

"He who betrayed us and gave birth to fear in the Universe."

"And the Multiverse," Koenma added.

All were silent for a long moment.

"Should Other World not have its own records of something so important?" an Oan questioned.

"Other World gains much of its knowledge from sources within the known realm," Koenma answered. "From beings who know the truth. As for this request, Other World has long respected the Oans and the Green Lantern Corp for the diligent job you have done and have respected your privacy and knowledge."

"We have no records of the event," the first Oan said. "The deletion of such information-"

"-Would have been done the moment the effects of the witness had become apparent," another finished.

"Krona's betrayal must be kept out of the sight of the Corp," a third chimed in.

"Or else we risk all that the Corp stands for," a fourth said.

"However," one Oan who had so far remained silent said after a moment. "It has been a very long time since our records have been sourced. We shall honor the request by doing a thorough search for the information you seek."

Koenma bowed slightly, noting the long uninterrupted words from the single Oan. Chances were that he was likely the minority in that decision but had decided to press the issue with his own kind. Could the excuse of not knowing being just that; an excuse to cover the lie the others had told?

"I appreciate your words and your help," Koenma said. "As we are both in agreement that the Corp see as little as possible of us interacting with each other directly like this, I promise that should any such findings become available, the Corp will not find out about the information from me."

"Very well," the first Oan said, actually throwing a look at the outspoken Oan. "Ganthet, since it was your suggestion, we will leave any such research to you."

"Very well," Ganthet said.

The first Oan returned his gaze to Koenma. "Is there anything else we can do for you, your Excellency?"

"No, that is all," Koenma said, bowing slightly once more. "Thank you for your time and I appreciate the swiftness of any information you find."

"Good day to you," one last Oan said. "May your travels be safe."

* * *

Caliwone gazed down at the black haired man crouched on the chair in front of him with a look of distaste and mild disgust on his face as he watched the young man eat yet another ice cream Sunday in only a few bites and slide the glass cup over to join the four others just like it. A bowl that had contained a brownie, and several candy bar wrappers that he had all consumed in the time Kurama had led them to the small ice cream parlor were already there to meet it and formed a short barrier between him and the Saiyan.

The look on Caliwone's face was mirrored across all of the others to varying degrees, most notably Shayera's. She had one hand covering her mouth slightly with her other wrapped around her stomach, trying her best to keep from being sick while also trying to be unobtrusive about it. Caliwone just hoped that she could keep from throwing up long enough for them to leave. Kurama, for his part, was doing the best at keeping his expression under control, although the way his nose continued to twitch with each bite, Caliwone wondered just how long he would be able to keep that up.

"No, I don't think so," the man said in a mellow, almost bored monotone voice that never seemed to change as he took another bite of a new treat from his awkward siting position on his haunches. "Besides, the thought of becoming a God really doesn't sit well with me. If you have been through what I have, you might understand."

"We have been through your file," Kurama said, "and I can certainly understand your… discomfort. However, you are the best candidate for what we need."

"I am sure there are others," the man said, sliding over a slice of cake. "There are practically limitless spirits here, right?"

Caliwone snorted. "Hardly. There isn't enough good in the universe for that."

The man raised an eyebrow at Caliwone over the wall of glass but did not say anything to him. "The point is, I am far from the only option."

"Look around you," Shayera said, doing so if for no other reason than to take her eyes off of him for a moment. "This paradise had to be remade to accommodate you and your deductive abilities."

"It wasn't just for me," he said. "And they didn't have to remake anything, merely raise the limits of program."

"You talk as if Other World was some kind of computer game," Kurama said.

"That's exactly what this is," he said. "A system in place that is intended, I imagine, to appeal to each type of person's strengths and joys. For you," he said, pointing his spoon at Shayera, "I would imagine some place high in the sky that might remind you of home. Judging by your slightly more masculine voice tone and the way you stand, not to mention your general combative attitude, I would imagine you are a fighter of some kind. Not human, of course, but someone who has seen a lot of combat. My guess would be that you call paradise 598 home. That's just a guess, of course. There may be a few other possibilities but I have not had a chance to map them all."

Shayera looked down at him, an odd look on her face. "Masculine voice-?"

"You know that you don't have to show off to prove anything to us," Helena said, sitting down on one of the seats near him. "Remember, we came for you in the first place, L."

L Lawlett turned to look at her with his dark eyes. "You think that hitting on me will somehow convince me to join your little team, don't you?"

Helena blinked. "I'm not hitting on you," she said, sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

"Too bad," L said, turning back to his cake. "I would have considered joining you had you been. Your red hair is especially attractive."

Helena raised a finger and opened her mouth for a moment, then closed it and let her finger fall back to the table and looked in disbelief at Caliwone.

"I propose a challenge to you, then," Kurama said, smiling faintly at Helena's discomfort, then returning his attention back to L. "A chance to match minds, if only briefly."

L paused and looked back at Kurama over the row of empty plates and glasses. "Intriguing," he said. "If not unwise."

"Why unwise?" Kurama asked.

"Because challenging me in this way leads to two outcomes," L said. "First, in the unlikely event that you win, you will have proved that you do not need me in the first place. And in the event that I win whatever this little game is, you lose all bargaining leverage to get me to join you."

Kurama smiled. "Not quite. You assumed that you knew what the game was before I ever explained it. In fact, I had a different plan in mind."

L set his spoon down on his empty plate, smiling just as faintly as Kurama. "Fifteen; Love," he said. "Well played. Kurama, was it?"

Kurama nodded. "The rules of the game are very simple. I will ask you three riddles. If you can answer all three correctly, you win and we will leave. If you fail and I win, I will give you the answer to the third riddle."

Caliwone stared down at Kurama for a long moment, uncertain as to what he was playing at. Wasn't the reason they were here for L because they needed his mind? If Kurama could beat him in a mind game, what was his value to them?

Shayera elbowed him in the ribs as he stirred, about to voice his question. "Shhhhh," she said, watching Kurama intently.

"Intriguing," L said at last, eyeing Kurama speculatively. "The game hasn't even started and you are already weaving your trap, I see."

Kurama cocked an eye. "Oh?"

"You laid out the game in such a way that I am supposed to be so focused on the third question that I assume the first two are simple and I make a mistake there," he said. "I also particularly like how you left out that if you win I should join you."

The muscles around Kurama's mouth tightened just noticeably. "You are indeed quite observant."

"You have no idea," L said. "None the less, shall we begin?"

Kurama nodded. "Very well." He straightened just slightly in his chair. "Let us start out with a simple one. Eternally I am one to six, eternally I am fifteen to twenty. I am always five but I am never twenty one unless I am flying. What am I?"

"You can do better than that, can't you, Kurama?" L asked, disapproving. "You are taking as much of a gamble here as that die in your riddle."

"Who died?" Caliwone asked, frowning.

"A die," L said. "As in a six sided dice. The numbers one through six are marked between all of the sides. When the die is lying flat on a surface only five sides can be seen and those numbers, whichever ones they are, will add up to be between fifteen and twenty. When the die is tossed and all six numbers can be seen, it will add up to twenty one."

"As I said," Kurama said, nodding. "An easy one to start. Are you ready for the next?"

"Yes," L said, sounding as though he was not expecting much from Kurama any longer. "Whenever you are ready."

"A woman opens a new shop and the first day she had 13 customers," Kurama said. "The second day she had 14 customers, the third 95, and the forth 62. What is the next amount of customers to come in?"

L smiled slightly. "Better," he said. "And a trick question, as I suspected. This riddle has two possible answers, depending on one's word choice." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small note pad and a pen and started writing. "The numbers are as follows; please correct me if I am wrong. 13, 14, 95, and 62."

Kurama nodded.

"Reverse each of those numbers and you get 31, 41, 59, and 26 which are the commonly accepted numerical value for pi to seven digits; 3.1415926. The next set of numbers to follow in that line are 5 and 3. Following the logic of the puzzle seen in this light would indicate a two digit response making it the number 53. Of course, you then have to reverse this number, giving you the answer 35." He turned the pad over for the others to see.

"However, I did say there were two answers to this riddle," L continued, ignoring the looks of pain on the faces of the others as they tried to follow and keeping his eyes on Kurama. "The other answer is simply one."

"What?" Helena said, rubbing her temples.

"The question is phrased 'the next amount of customers to come in' not 'the number of customers the next day'," he explained. "Seeing as how only one customer can enter at a time, it's a fairly obvious duplicity."

"I think my brain just blew up," Helena muttered, resting her head down onto the table with her fingers running through her hair.

Kurama smiled again, his eyes alight with challenge. "I am excited to see your brain power put to good use."

"You think so?" L said, frowning slightly. "Then proceed with the third question."

Kurama shrugged. "Very well. The last question is: What is the purpose of this paradise?"

There was a collective silence. Even L blinked and sat back at that.

"I have always suspected," L said, biting at the tip of his thumb nail idly, "that there was a purpose behind some of the paradise worlds but never could find a way to prove it."

"What purpose?" Caliwone said, frowning again at Kurama.

"In a moment, Caliwone," Kurama said, not taking his eyes off of L. "Your answer, sir?"

L's eyes refocused on Kurama. "I am tempted to concede you a point on sheer chicanery," he said, not smiling. "That answer requires more information than I currently have available to me in this place. Believe me, I have looked for it."

Kurama remained silent and still, refusing to give L any hints.

"It would make sense for this world to be put to use in Other Worlds best interests and using the programs run here as ways of solving cases that Other World hasn't been able to solve on their own. Tapping a valuable source, as it were. However, this world is full of people who have absolutely no idea what they are doing when looked at on a larger scale which means that most of the solutions have little value to Other World after all."

L went from chewing on his thumbnail to rubbing it idly across his upper lip as he thought. "The only conclusion that I can come to is that the upgrade that this place received was intended to include existing unsolved cases into my program. Again, I would need more information in order to prove it but that would be my theory, at any rate."

"Then your final answer is…?" Shayera prodded.

L looked up at her briefly then back down to Kurama. "As I cannot prove any of this and would have to put this theory at no more than a forty percent chance, I will have to go with the facts as I have them now and say there is no purpose of my being here."

Kurama smiled and stood up. "You are wrong," Kurama said, smiling down at him. "But your reasoning was dead on." Shayera winced slightly at the pun but remained silent. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to get that one. Despite your experience with whatever they call themselves in your world and what you have experienced here, you still have something of an emotional blind spot as it relates to Gods and a divine purpose. You just haven't had enough time to correct it."

"I thought as much," L said. "Have you ever read the novel 'Ender's Game'? This situation is much like that in the end."

"Spoiler alert," Helena said, sitting up and looking accusingly at L.

"I guess that leaves us at forty; thirty," Kurama said, ignoring Helena.

L slowly grinned up at Kurama as he stood as well. "Forty; thirty," he agreed as they all headed for the door. "Well done. One day we will have to conclude this little game of ours."

Kurama smiled back. "Will you join us?"

L sighed as the sliding doors to the shop opened and the grouped walked out onto the sidewalk. He looked up and down the street once as if looking for any other kind of inspiration. "I suppose so," he said at last. "I suppose knowing I have a purpose that I have chosen again would be a nice change of pace."

"I believe that is match point then," Kurama said, reaching out a hand for L to shake.

L looked down at the hand in confusion, then back at Kurama, another smile now on his face. "Well done indeed," he said, reaching up and taking Kurama's proffered hand. "I concede this round to you."

"I have a feeling I will not be so lucky next time," Kurama said. "Give me a list of what you need and I will make sure I get it for you."

L nodded. "I will do that," he said. "I look forward to receiving a complete briefing as to what we are up against. I also look forward to working with you," he added, glancing over at Helena and ignoring her askance expression before turning and walking down the street. "This should be quite interesting."

To be continued…

L Lawlett from Death Note is the final member of Caliwone's team! What do you think? How many of you guessed right? And how do you think L's inclusion will shape the rest of Book 2?

Things will likely get rather interesting soon, I think.

Please remember to review

The Dark Prince


	6. Chapter 05: Forward Motion

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 05: Forward Motion**

Helena stood next to Caliwone as the two of them watched in undisguised fascination as a hundred men and women bustled around in the tower that Koenma had set up for them to operate out of at L's request. Despite them not all being human, Caliwone and Helena stood out like flies on a white wall compared to the more somberly clad individuals.

"What do you think?" L asked, walking through the mayhem with his hands in his pockets.

"This seems a little extreme," Caliwone said, folding his arms and looking down at the young man.

"Hardly," L said. "If anything we will need more. I suppose it is nice that this is all based in Other World were expansion can be easily done with a thought." He twisted his lip slightly. "Still, the bottomless freezer in the suite upstairs will be very delightful, so there is that."

"Why so many people?" Helena asked as Shayera and Kurama joined them from an elevator nearby.

"You are joking," L said. "This is only one floor of this place."

"Let me take a guess," Shayera said, stepping to Caliwone's other side. "Each floor is dedicated to one world in the region of space that we will be working?"

"Close," L said. "Each floor represents one of the six inhabited worlds each with another few levels dedicated to general surveillance of the surrounding planets and space but within each level they will be broken up into groups that will exclusively cover and analyze a single civilization on each world. Each of those pods will report to one of my hand picked leaders. Those leaders will each report to me for analysis of given threats or changes that may indicate an intervention is needed. Those recommendations I will then send on to you and Kurama for final action." He sighed. "If only Light could see me now."

"That way, Caliwone," Kurama said, "we can be sure that the decisions we make can have minimal effects on the adjacent worlds."

"Or maximum," Caliwone growled. "I suppose it would be improper to simply show up on a mutual world, demonstrate my power, and tell them just to knock it off?"

L gazed blankly at Caliwone for a moment. "Idiot," he said and walked back into the fray. "Come. Let me show you to all of your quarters."

Caliwone frowned. "Quarters?"

"Of course," L said. "You will all be staying here in the event of an emergency or if we all need to talk. There is no advantage of having each of you on a different world but I assure you that you will all approve of the accommodations."

Caliwone and Shayera exchanged a look but all followed after L; grudgingly in Caliwone's case. They entered an elevator on the far side of the analysts', struggled for a moment or two as Shayera had to find a way to fit her wings inside before settling for wrapping them around herself before the door closed and they were off. There were no sounds as they went up aside from Shayera's rustling wings or the gently sounds of clothes shifting until the elevator came to a stop and the door opened.

"This is of course, an all restricted section," L said as the doors slid open to reveal a wide hallway with five doors spaced evenly down them. "Only those invited are allowed in and communication systems have been set up in each. That way, I can communicate with each of you as a group or separately as is needed."

Shayera stepped forward to her door and gently opened it to look inside. Wind blew her hair back and she ducked down, her eyes narrowing to keep out the wind out of them as best as she could but then her eyes widened in shock and surprise. Beyond the door there was no ground, it simply fell off into nothing but empty clouds. No walls or ceiling could be seen either but far off in the distance a small floating landmass broke through the cloud cover with what looked to be a small shelter of some kind that, presumably, was where she could eat and sleep.

"Wow," she whispered, in awe and surprise.

"Paradise 598, correct?" L said dryly, stepping to her side. "The rules and physics in Other World make it possible to warp so called reality in even small places like this and make them either larger or smaller than seems physically possible." L reached up and touched the door frame. Without seeming to do anything, the landmass drew rapidly closer to them until the doorway itself opened simply onto the ground for them all to walk onto. "Each of your rooms are set up just like this, each set to your own personal preferences so none of you has to miss out on the things you enjoy the most. That includes altering the rooms into something entirely different should you choose. As I said, I am sure you will all approve."

"Sounds very similar to the training rooms on the Watch Tower," Caliwone said, not sounding all that impressed.

"Ok, this is kind of sweet," Helena said from where she had run over to check out her room. "Mine is basically like the Grand Kaio's planet."

"There is also a back door to each of these rooms as well," L continued, walking past Helena and into her room and indicating a slight tear in reality which he pulled apart like a curtain and indicated inside. "That back door will give you access to your own transportation circle should you need to leave. I would suggest again, however, that you use that as minimally as possible. I cannot contact you unless you are in this building."

"This is wonderful," Helena said, looking around. "Thank you, L."

"Don't thank me," L said, turning and exiting her room. "This is necessary to keep you all on task and comfortable."

He passed by Kurama and beckoned. "For you, Kurama, I made something special." Opening his door, they walked into a library. Rows and rows of shelves towered above them fifteen feet high on a linoleum floor with a domed glass ceiling above in the center showing a clear blue sky.

"Knowledge," L said, looking around. "This room contains all of the knowledge that Other World has to offer. Or at least, all they are willing to admit to," he added. He nodded to one section in particular. "That section over there has all of my case files from my time on Earth including the case involving the Death Note that lead to my death."

Kurama's mouth hung open slightly. "This is incredible, L," he said at last, swallowing hard and licking his lips. "Thank you."

"No problem," L said, missing the somewhat irritated look Helena sent his way. "Since you and I will be working so closely together, I figured you would want to get as much information about me as you could so that we can be on the same page. Also, please note that I will likely be sneaking up into your room on occasion to do research as needed and bounce ideas off of you, if that is alright."

Kurama nodded, seeming to physically pull himself away from the awe of his room and looked over at L. "Of course. Any time you wish."

Caliwone opened his door at last. A thunderstorm raged in his room, pouring down rain onto a thick forest of vibrant green trees and plants. Not far away, a section in the forest lay open to the storm, unfiltered in all of its fury, looking much like the training grounds from the Grand Kaio's world.

"That's depressing," L said emotionlessly from where he had sidled quietly next to him and turned away and walked back down the hall to the elevator. "It will still take some time to get everything in this place set and running properly so please make yourselves comfortable. Once we are up and running, or close to it, I will signal you all and we can all get to work. Until that time, see you all later." Caliwone snorted in disdain at him then walked into his room and closed the door.

* * *

"Koenma, sir," Jorge said, opening the large doors part way and leaning in. "A package has arrived for you from Living World."

Koenma looked up from the notes spread out over his desk from where he had been trying to decipher the Antecedents lock. "A package?"

"Yes, sir," Jorge said, nodding. "It came from Oa."

Koenma was on his feet in an instant, hurrying over to Jorge. "Where is it?"

Jorge handed him a small package and, like a Christmas present, it said 'To: King Koenma' and 'From: Oa' on it.

"Thank you, Jorge," Koenma said. "Please clear my schedule until further notice."

Koenma headed back to his desk, tearing apart the packaging to reveal a very old VHS tape. Taped to the center was a small note, reading, 'This was found in our buried vault where none would find it. We hope this is what you are seeking. Regards.' Koenma sat back down at his desk and inserted the tape into the player in one of his desk drawers. From the ceiling descended a large TV monitor. After a moment, the tape began to play.

It was relatively short but Koenma watched it diligently several times before he sat back at his desk and rested a thumb on his chin, thinking hard and trying hard to decipher what he had just witnessed. If this is what Krona had witnessed, he could see how things would have been destabilized in current beliefs, not only for the Oans but for the universe. He wondered idly if, now having seen this for himself, if he was now privy to information that even the Kaio's didn't have. Perhaps when he sent a report to the Supreme Kaio he could include a copy of this tape as well.

He frowned suddenly, the almost rhythmic sound of his sucking on his pacifier suddenly cut off. Even with the admittedly partial understanding that he had on what he had just witnessed, he could also understand the threat that this tape could have to Other World. Unlike Chapter Black that showed hours and hours of the worst of mankind's cruelty, horrible but balanced, this video held the potential to usurp Other Worlds control of the Realms all together if it got out. Shunsui would have to be limited in his overall knowledge of what was in this tape and the circle had to be kept small. However, he was a valuable resource and Koenma still needed his help, nonetheless. He would just have to be careful.

"Ogre, send for Shunsui," Koenma said at last into his intercom. "Tell him I have information regarding our joint project."

* * *

"I see," Shunsui said rubbing the stubble on his chin as the tape finished playing and began rewinding for the fifth time. "To be honest of course, I probably understand only a portion of what I am seeing here."

"If the Oans had watched this," Koenma said, "it might have destabilized their beliefs in who and what they are."

"Not to mention repeating the event that caused the Multiverse in the first place," Shunsui added.

"That, at the very least, we wouldn't have to worry about," Koenma said. "There is no time jumping involved here. Just watching a tape of a time jump. There would be no direct repercussions of that." Koenma sighed. "I wish I could bring my entire decrypt staff in on this but the need to keep this circle small is extremely important."

"Did you see about two minutes in on this, right after the enormous hand closes," Shunsui asked. "In all of the blur that follows until the end of the video there is what looks to be a tower with writing on it."

"I'll be honest," Koenma said, "I missed that. I was focused on the giant creating life."

"May I?" Shunsui asked and Koenma handed him the remote. "Here," he said, pausing the video. "Do we have any idea where this could be?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, but a single image like this I can have enhanced and sent down to the research team to be located."

"I believe that would be a good place to start," Shunsui said. "Assuming it is at all linked and not something else entirely."

"True," Koenma said, nodding. "However, it was on this tape of the beginning of the universe. There has to be a connection to it and the First Beings."

"I would tend to agree with you," Shunsui said.

"Have you been able to find anything of use in the Soul Society regarding this?" Koenma asked.

"Unfortunately no," Shunsui answered. "I have found several symbols that match what we have found from some of our older texts but usually it was referring to something obscure like food and never more than one of those symbols at a time so I doubt they have much in common with the Antecedents."

"At the very least, let us hope that is what that means," Koenma said ruefully. "I would hate to find out that behind this lock is nothing more than a receipt for stewing humans or something."

Shunsui chuckled. "Agreed. The thought of the Antecedents being nothing more than cooks to which we were born from would be rather disappointing."

"I will send this picture down and see if I can get a location on it," Koenma said. "At which point I will attempt to gain some clues but there is no telling how long before that happens."

Shunsui nodded slightly. "A question, if I may?"

"Of course," Koenma said, motioning for him to continue.

"It is a well-kept secret about the Supreme Kaio's and the Time Rings," Shunsui said. "However, would it not be prudent to ask them to find out?"

"The Time Rings are a very dangerous tool," Koenma said. "And the Kaio's are no more immune to the effects of witnessing the beginning of time than were the Oans. Only this time, it would likely be that Other World would fracture into a Multiverse just like the Living Realm."

"I see," Shunsui said. "I was hoping that, as Kaio's, they would not hold the same effect."

"You and me both, Shunsui," Koenma said. "Unfortunately, Gods or not, they still exist and must follow many of the same rules."

"Understood," Shunsui said. "I will continue to see what I can find both in the Soul Society as well as Other World as a whole."

"Thank you," Koenma said. "I know I don't have to remind you, but please do not forget your duties to the Gotei 13 through all of this. Finding out about the Antecedents is important, but those secrets have been buried a very long time. Taking the time to remember our current duties will not lose us anything."

Shunsui smiled and bowed to Koenma. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Caliwone sat in his room in deep mediation. Thunder, lightning, and rain assaulted him while he did so, sitting cross legged in the center of the open section of training grounds that was surrounded by intense foliage. The violence of the storm did not distract him but rather helped keep him focused on his meditations. Once upon a time, the storm would have symbolized his internal turmoil of his existence or his place in the universe. Without the storm, his mind would be far afield, likely spreading his thoughts and concerns over Earth and Kitty the way he had before he had surrendered to Shunsui in the cave.

Now though, he was able to quell that emotion. He was responsible now for something much larger and while he was still the infancy stage of learning his new role, he was beginning to grasp much of what Piccolo had said. This was not like conquering a world, or even protecting one world in particular at the expense of everything else. He knew now that Kal-El and the Justice League had been wrong in how they approached the universe's problems. They could not simply step in and tell everyone that enough was enough. Conflict was much like matter. It could never be truly destroyed, only changed and refocused into something else. Most of the time, it took the form of conflict again but in a different direction or split into two or three smaller conflicts but never destroyed.

Unfortunately, the only other example of rule he had to go off of was Other World and the Shinigami and it nearly pained him to admit that they probably had the best system in place. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the good of the whole. How 'balance' did not mean save every one. The Shinigami had always held tightly to their duties of not interfering in Living World affairs, as did Other World as a whole. They had been able to keep focus on their duties despite the number of times that Ichigo, or even Caliwone himself, had demanded assistance from them. They always held to maintaining the balance of spirits and only interfered when Hollows threatened to upset that balance.

Even King Yama, faulted as he was, had followed a similar pattern with the SDF. Despite his oversights with Slade and the impact of that oversight, Yama had been right to hold back on a number of occasions where Caliwone had wanted to intervene.

He let out a long focused breath, drowned out by the raging winds. He never would have considered himself an emotionally attached individual. In fact, by most human standards, he would be considered quite dispassionate but had he truly been so, he would not have joined the SDF, nor would he be willing to take on the role he now found himself and would have otherwise found himself exclusively training with Vegeta until times end like Kakorate. He was just more willing to make those kinds of sacrifices than Kal-El had been. Caliwone just wondered how many additional problems Kal-El had made by being exactly who he was.

Caliwone stood up only slightly stiffly and settled into a stance and began moving. His body flowed and moved with long practice of this particular Kata. It helped to blend mind and body together and help him move more freely without having to think, letting his body act on its own in a sense while he continued to mediated inwardly. It was another form of balance and a more localized example of what he would have to create within the solar system he was now responsible for. He had to create a place that could function independently without disrupting the other extensions or worlds.

He paused in his form, his mind considering exactly how difficult that was going to be and wondering if that is exactly what Koenma had had in mind for him. Caliwone snorted slightly and continued. If that was, then hats off to him. But Caliwone was nothing if not up to the challenge.

To be continued…

Things are starting to take shape here in Other World. I wonder what Caliwone and team will have cooking in the next episode. Perhaps it will be their first intervention… Question mark? :-P

From here on out, there will be far less set up and things will start to move more quickly, despite the fact that time does not work the same in Other World as we mere mortals in Living World. But not to worry. Stay tuned and make sure to leave a review.

The Dark Prince


	7. Chapter 06: The Living Realm

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 06: The Living Realm**

Caliwone ducked, barely missing Helena's left fist as it flashed past his left ear and struck hard at her kidney. Anticipating his strike, Helena brought her right hand around and across her body to catch his fist in the palm of her hand, simultaneously bringing her left elbow down onto the back of Caliwone's head. He stumbled slightly, managing to block her incoming knee to his face and break out of the submission she was attempting to put him in, throwing himself backwards explosively and leaving Helena struggling for a moment to keep her balance.

He came to a sliding halt, his Super Saiyan 2 hair waving madly at his speed of movement and managed to reset himself in the small window of time he had created for himself. Leaping to the side and bringing Helena's charge to a standstill while she zeroed in on him, Caliwone planted his right foot and launched himself at her. Their fists struck, shattering the ground for a moment before it healed itself. The two fighters ignored it, matching shins, forearms, and knees in rapid succession.

With only a flicker of warning, Caliwone leaned his head back, barely dodging the flash of energy that Helena sent slicing between them in the close quarter's combat they were currently engaged in. It was the only thing he could do to avoid a wicked blow and settled for the blow to the stomach and head that ensued. Spinning with the blow to his head, he whipped a foot around that caught her across the right side of her face and the two flew backwards to crash on hands on knees on the ground on opposite ends of sparring arena.

Helena wiped blood from her cheek, ignoring the crackling blue lightning arcing around her in her matched state before launching herself in an arc toward him. Caliwone rose to his feet and set his combat stance. He had seen this approach often enough to know that it was not as direct an attack as she would have him believe and leaped back just as she struck the ground where his feet had just been. In the dirt cloud she had made, Caliwone was a hair to slow to see her vanish and was hit hard in the back. He flew forward for only a few feet before Helena was there again, striking him hard enough to send him in a different direction before slamming him down, then back up into the sky in a vicious combination that he could escape from.

He regained control of himself upside down in the air just in time to see Helena above him, her arms crossed in front of her face and her energy roiling. With a yell of effort, she ripped her arms apart and to her side, sending a sizzling crescent shaped blast of energy slicing toward him. Caliwone smiled tightly, seeing how open that final move had made her. Of course, that opening was only going to do him any good if he could avoid the blast itself and attack her.

Righting himself just as the blast honed in, Caliwone spun on his heel and flash-stepped. Helena never saw it coming. His fist drove straight into her solar plexus, knocking the air out of her in an explosive exhale and her eyes unfocusing as her brain froze completely. With his left, he uppercut her with just enough force to stand her back up, her body and back arching and almost casually with his right, placed his fingers in the center of her chest right above the heart for distance and closed his fist. With speed and power that very few legends had ever mastered, Caliwone punched her with no more wind up than the empty space between his fist and her chest. Helena hurtled down to crash explosively on the ground, digging a small trench as she went before coming to a stop.

"That move leaves you completely open," Caliwone said, frowning as he lowered himself to the ground. "Next time, try turning it into more of a sweeping motion rather than a forward facing. That way, it allows your body the opportunity to dodge or reduce damage if your opponent manages to sneak in."

Out of the cloud of still settling dust, Helena's hand could be seen giving him the thumbs up. "Good advice," she said sarcastically, planting a hand and forcing herself back up to her feet. "Want to tell me what little technique was that managed to bypass my attack?"

"It is called the flashstep," Caliwone answered. "A short range teleport technique used by the Shinigami of the Soul Society."

"Pretty handy," she muttered, giving her body another second to heal before resettling into a combat stance.

"It has its uses," Caliwone answered, stepping close and dropping into a combat stance himself. "But it has its flaws, too."

In a flash, the two moved, each moving to block the others inevitable strike with one hand while the other moved to the attack. And with another unexpected flash, an image of L appeared beside them. "We are ready," he said, his voice amplified loudly.

Helena jumped in surprise, her concentration broken by the unexpectedness of it. Her blocking hand missed Caliwone's incoming attack and Caliwone hit her full across the face and back into the ground.

"Is this a bad time?" L asked, looking between the two.

"Everything is finally set?" Caliwone asked, ignoring Helena's swearing and rude comments.

"I believe so," L said. "Why don't you come down and take a look. I have already alerted the others."

Caliwone frowned just slightly. "You alerted the others before me?"

"I tried to alert you first but you were not in your room," L said. "I did not expect you and Helena to be spending your personal time together in her room."

"Fine," Caliwone said, ignoring the attempt to goad him and allowing his Super Saiyan form to fade. "We will be right down."

"No problem," L said. "There is one more thing, though." Without so much as pressing a button or anything that L would have considered satisfying, the entire room came under a down pour without any warning. Helena squawked from where she lay and Caliwone flinched only slightly, glaring up at the image of L. The rain ended as abruptly as it had started only to give way to an equally intense heat and wind.

"There," L said, his voice not giving any hint at the satisfaction he must have been feeling as the wind faded. "Now you won't stink up the entire building.

Helena stood up, her hair little more than giant red puff ball, her green eyes blazing in fury. "L!" she started to scream.

"See you soon," L said before clicking off.

Helena fumed for a long moment, doing her best to reign in her emotions the way Goku was teaching her. "If he wasn't already dead," she said, flashing into her Super Saiyan state for a moment then out of it again and bringing her hair back into something more manageable then a giant poof, "I would kill him." She patted down her hair to something resembling her normal cut. "Go change and I will meet you in the hall."

* * *

"Thank you all for joining me," L said from his ever present crouching position on his chair facing nine large monitors set up in a three by three grid above a desk that wrapped part way around him. That of course meant that his back was facing the group as they all walked in to stand behind him; a fact that Caliwone noticed immediately and set his blood boiling. "Now that you are all here, I figured we might as well get this under way." He gestured to the monitors in front of him.

"Every monitor here provides me with a direct feed to each of the nine quadrants of space that we are monitoring," L said. "That, of course, is being directed by the head of each floor below us."

"In short," Koenma said, seeing the look of strained patience creeping across Caliwone's face, "L will be able to take direct control and action in a given situation right away. With approval from you, of course. Right, L?"

"Correct," L said after a long moment, still not turning to face the group.

Caliwone nodded. "Fine. That is enough lead up to all of this. Are there any immediate actions that need to be taken now?"

"Of course," L said, at last turning to face the group. "Most in particular regarding the two warring worlds Rekai and Domi. Their war has evolved over many centuries, like many do, due to religion; the belief of a higher power. Since the civilizations reached interstellar capacity and they began to visit each other's worlds, a feud has developed regarding Rekai's beliefs in a higher power and strong religious beliefs compared to Domi's strong Atheist belief. As each have visited each other's worlds, some of each's beliefs have begun to take root on the other's world and cause an ever growing disruption in each civilization and therefore, the belief that only one of them can exist."

"And the justification being that if there is a God, he would side with Rekai and if Domi is able to destroy Rekai, then clearly there was no God at all," Shayera said. "I have seen it before."

"Correct," L said. "What makes matters worse is that Tersanie, the world furthest removed of the six inhabited worlds and the most technologically advanced, has decided to take Rekai side in the war and has begun shipping materials and information to Rekai that would allow them to be the first of the two worlds to possess a true interstellar weapon of mass destruction in the area."

"What of the other three worlds?" Koenma asked. "What is their take on the war?"

"The collective agreement between the three worlds is to wait out the war," L said. "Like Earth, all three have their own religious sects across each culture and have all learned to live mostly peaceable about it. Not that they don't fight with themselves over other matters, of course."

"And if I were to simply destroy the weapon?" Caliwone asked pointedly.

"Then Rekai would assume Domi had done so with an interstellar weapon of their own," L said. "Most likely they would assume with the help of one of the other worlds and this war could escalate rather quickly."

"You said that Rekai had a strong belief in religion, correct?" Helena asked, to which L nodded. "Then what about a divine intervention?"

Caliwone frowned. "Explain."

"You said it yourself," Helena said. "A voice from a mountain top."

L smiled slightly and nodded. "Precisely. The Rekai would be very susceptible to that kind of manipulation. However, this kind of trick is likely to work only once and will have some impact on the other worlds, too."

"And the problem with that?" Caliwone asked.

"Each of those worlds have their own beliefs, Cal," Shayera said, resting her chin between thumb and forefinger. "I would imagine that some believe in one God, others in multiple. Some with a male God, others female, that sort of thing." She looked to L for confirmation.

"Which means that your interference will fly in the face of what others believe," Kurama said. "Which many will use as proof that their religion is right over another's."

"Which," L concluded, "could spark a whole new set of wars."

Caliwone sighed and rubbed his head. "So then why not simply enlighten them all to truth about Other World and remove any arguments that could be made?"

"And how exactly would you bring that to pass?" L asked. "By sitting down with each leader and explaining the complicated mechanics as to how it all works? That will lead into a whole other complicated questions including 'What is the meaning of life?' and 'What's the secret to getting into Other World' to name a few."

"It is better to allow them their own freedoms to act and behave as they see fit," L said. "Within reason, of course. The less interference, the better."

"So, no to the speaking down from a mountain idea, then?" Helena asked, looking around.

"Actually, I think we should go ahead with that plan," L said. "With a few general modifications of course. And specifically targeted to help restrict specific information about our intervention so that the stories passed along will carry as little facts as possible in order to limit its overall ripple effect."

"Fine," Caliwone growled. "How do we proceed?"

"I have a plan," L said. "Come with me, Caliwone."

* * *

Storms were a common enough thing to find on the planet Rekai, but rarely did they ever materialize so rapidly and without any of the normal geological indicators the way the storm above facility 3482 had. Lightning flickered occasionally in way that indicated that, as bizarre as this storm had evolved, it wasn't going to be an overly rough one. Besides, this facility was designed to weather against the worst that the Domi could throw at them. Considering what this facility was housing, that was probably all for the best anyway.

Yeafeffon Z'tisk kept his facial expressions as neutral as he was able around the many officers under his command. He had worked long and hard to position himself here where the driving spike that would end the Domi and their blasphemy against God for good. And he would be rewarded when his time came for spreading the truth and wisdom of God that had been passed down from times beginning.

Thunder crackled mildly above them even as the rain and wind picked up a bit as Yeafeffon Z'tisk checked the readouts from the final modification schedule he had received. As all had learned about him in his sweep into power, he did not accept failure gracefully and his reputation had proceeded him into his position here. The weak or the foolish had all been weeded out and replaced by his handpicked Rekai. All were loyal to him and to God. There was nothing that would stand in their way.

In the center of the storm, lightning spat angrily, its color and intensity suddenly very different from that of the more docile pattern. The thunder that followed immediately on the heels of the lightning shook the building to the foundation, shaking loose dirt and occasion small chunks of building to clatter loudly within the hallways. Many of the Rekai stumbled and grabbed hold of walls or railings as they ducked reflexively, their many eye slits widening.

Yeafeffon Z'tisk stood in the center of the command center, blinking rapidly at the bizarre turn this storm happening above them had suddenly taken, oblivious to the panic happening all around him. Never in the forty sun cycles had he been breathing for had he ever witnessed a storm like this. There had been stories, of course, of long ago when the Elders had suffered through such terrible catastrophes that God had sent to test them and cleanse them of the non-believers. But that was when the Rekai species had been young and still needed to be taught.

He staggered suddenly as one of the other's in the room bumped into him in his hurry to collect some of the scattered paperwork off the floor. That jolt had woken him up, though. Snapping him to full alert, Yeafeffon Z'tisk regained his composure. He lifted a long multi jointed hand to bring order back to the room when, impossibly and without any warning, a bolt of lightning ten times thicker than any that had been displayed so far slammed down to the ground with shattering force right at the outer edge of the power grid. Without so much as flickering hesitation, the bolt raked across the entire grid, obliterating every tower and communication array that the base had over a two kilometer strip before vanishing with an extended crack of thunder almost drowned out by explosions that lit up the landscape and the Plentomin mountains in the near distance.

Yeafeffon Z'tisk ducked reflexively under a table his arms wrapped protectively over his head as the thunder faded and the flashing light that lit up the now otherwise dark room faded into nothing. He remained there for a long few minutes, unsure as to whether the assault, created by mortal or God, was finally over before he poked his head up and looked out the forward windows.

Lighting and the subdued thunder that accompanied it still occasionally flashed in the sky above them as the storm still seemed to rage above them but the rain and wind that had been buffeting them like a cruiser on the open waves had come to a complete stop. All was as still as a grave as one by one, every Rekai slowly stood and moved cautiously to the forward window.

"Yeafeffon Z'tisk," a booming voice cut into the silence, making every Rekai jump for cover. All except Yeafeffon Z'tisk who was suddenly frozen in place, too terrified to move. "Step forward," said the voice again, the tone of command evident.

Yeafeffon Z'tisk did so, suddenly no longer frozen but pumped full of shaky adrenaline. He hurried outside to the bridge that looked over the sunken center of the facility. He gazed up into the center of the storm where an almost central black opening into an almost deeper black seemed to be but it was hard to tell; like a shadow within a shadow.

"There is no need to fear, Yeafeffon Z'tisk," the voice said. "You are the Rekai in command of this facility and the offensive against the Domi." This was a statement, not a question. Still, Yeafeffon Z'tisk felt as though the voice in the sky was expecting an answer.

"Yes, it is I," he said uncertainly. "Who are you?" Lightning flashed, the oddly colored ones and Yeafeffon Z'tisk got the distinct impression that he should know the answer to that already.

"As this is the first time I have ever spoken to your people, I will forgive such ignorance," the voice said. "But do you truly not know who I am?"

Yeafeffon Z'tisk fell to his knees and touched his forehead to the ground in a bow, instantly knowing that this was not some kind of Domi trick. This was God. And God had chosen him, in front of witnesses, to speak to.

"Forgive me, my lord," he gasped. "Please forgive my lack of faith."

"Yeafeffon Z'tisk," the voice said again. "I have witnessed the growing tension between the Rekai and the Domi for some time over whether or not a God, or multiple Gods exist. I am disappointed in all who partake in this meaningless squabbling and so, I have decided to intervene and deliver to you a message."

"I understand, my lord," Yeafeffon Z'tisk said, his voice trembling. "I obey whatever your command."

"The purpose in this life is not what you believe in, or who you believe in," God said. "It is the actions you take that determine my favor. How you live your lives; how you treat one another; the choices you make. Needless to say, I am disappointed in you all. Regardless what the Domi believe, regardless what the Rekai believe, or any of the other species believe, a war spawning from disagreements of this nature will no longer be tolerated. And so, I send you on a mission with those you who are here to hear it, to end these wars and to spread peace regardless of belief. Do you understand?"

Yeafeffon Z'tisk hesitated for only a moment. "Yes, my lord," he said at last. "However, I do not believe I am the one best suited for this role. I have pushed hard for keeping the religion… of you. I have helped to bring about this very war you speak of."

"Do not doubt that I have not seen this, Yeafeffon Z'tisk," God said darkly. "As one of the largest activists against peace, you will provide the biggest impact for peace as well as some redemption from your sins."

"I understand."

"Good," God said. "Go now and spread the word to your people and the worlds. And let them witness the power they are defying if they refuse."

Yeafeffon Z'tisk looked up, confused as to what God meant and was suddenly blinded by an enormous pillar of lightning that struck down from where Yeafeffon Z'tisk had thought God had been located in the clouds. The bolt slammed down into the center of the facility right before him, blasting through the shielding and barriers that protected the launching facility from enemy attack in an instant and incinerating the weapon the Rekai had been building to destroy the Domi.

The shockwave blasted Yeafeffon Z'tisk back into and through the window where his officers had been watching and listening to the exchange waited. His head swam from the blow but he shook the cobwebs free and hurried back to the platform as the bolt vanished. He looked down in awe at the melted metal and ground, some parts melted into sheer glass from the power. Nothing had survived. It was all gone, not a trace to be found.

"Remember," God said as the thunderclap faded and reverberated from the mountains kilometers away. "Live your lives without judgement. Peace before war." And then the voice was gone.

* * *

Caliwone stepped back from the portal that opened to the skies above Rekai with a twisted expression on his face. Behind and to the side of him, Helena and L stood at the controls to weather manipulator that had engineered the storm that helped to mask Caliwone's own lightning style attacks. With a flick of a button, L allowed the portal to close and stepped around it to face Caliwone.

"Well, that went about as well as I expected it too," he said dryly. "Well done, God."

"Don't," Caliwone said, his voice a mix of emotions that the Saiyan usually never displayed. "I am not a God. Do not refer to me as such."

L blinked at him for a moment. "You are aware that you effectively are one, correct?" he asked. "You are a member of Other World and therefore immortal in a sense, you are responsible for the growth and continued existence of this solar system, and given the freedom to create or destroy as you please-"

"Let it go, L," Helena cut him off, frowning as Caliwone brushed past them both. "You can see he is clearly not comfortable with all of this."

L watched coolly after Caliwone for a long moment. "I can see that," he said at last. "Funny how some people have no problems with taking on the title of God when they get a little bit of power. And then there are those who truly possess it and they hate the term. What do you think, a lack of commitment?"

Helena sent him a brief disgusted look. "Ever since Caliwone has been in Other World, perhaps even before he first came to Other World, he has always seen himself as a guardian in one form or another. He does what he does with that mindset and carries no wish to carry that position. He intervenes when others cannot and, yes, there is the warrior in him that thrives on the battles and challenges that often accompany those interventions, but his intentions are genuinely pure. If they weren't, do you think that he could be here in Other World in the first place, much less offered the position he is in?"

L considered her words for a long moment as Caliwone vanished from a teleportation pad. "I suppose you are right," he conceded. "Perhaps I have been underestimating him after all."

Helena nodded. "I did. For a very long time." With that, she headed for the teleportation pad and followed after Caliwone.

To be continued…

To any who are offended by my use of God to describe Caliwone, I do apologize as I am not overly comfortable with it myself. Gods have been used in these stories a number of times (Koenma, Kaio's, Super Saiyan God, Shinigami, etc) but never to quite like this to describe this kind of role. However, I felt it was necessary to confront this openly early on.

Beyond that, I am excited to see Caliwone finally get back in on some of the action that we have all been leading up to and I am excited for what is in store coming up. Let me say this now, but you guys have no idea what is coming. ;-)

The Dark Prince


	8. Chapter 06 Special: Gears of Antecedents

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 06 Special: Gears of the Antecedents**

Koenma watched idly on the monitor on his desk as Caliwone and his team prepared for their first intervention in Living World. He was impressed by what he saw so far in how the team operated. It was still early yet, of course, but all indications were that things were in good hands. The solar system that he had given Caliwone was, as he had said, a troubled one but it was also incredibly remote at the far end of the Northern Galaxy. Whatever happened there, good or bad, would not likely make it to anywhere else. Idly, Koenma wondered if Caliwone would be able to pull off something this delicate without resorting to a wholesale slaughter.

On one side of his screen, a blue light blinked before replacing Koenma's view of Caliwone and team to one of a very alien looking city than what Koenma was used to seeing. Large, oddly insectoid looking creatures roamed about on four legs, their large flat arcing heads and large, bulbous eyes making them look like enormous versions of several Earth beetles he had seen in his time. Their heads bobbed with each step in a crowd but somehow despite the large number of them, none ever seemed to bump or jostle another.

The view of the bugs shrunk slightly as information about the planet and its people began scrolling along the side. The planet's name was Amfromote and it was located just off center from the middle of the Northern Galaxy. They had no interstellar capability or real technology at all. According the information being streamed to Koenma, they were of a Hive mind and very aggressive toward outsiders of any sort.

Koenma hit the acknowledgement at the bottom of the screen and the view of the Amfromites returned to full size and blinking outline overlaying the view highlighted the tower that he and Shunsui had seen in the video from Oa. Now, however, Koenma could see that it wasn't a tower at all but a small monolith no more than fifteen feet high. That realization and overlay of the tower over the Amfromites suddenly put into place how large these aliens were at roughly five feet tall. Koenma squirmed a little unconsciously in his seat but reminded himself that being invisible was nothing too difficult for him and he would be seen.

He stood, considering whether or not he should bring Shunsui along with him but realized that he would be far better served here in Other World. Besides, if Koenma needed to filter the information he gathered about this place from Shunsui, having him tag along to the source material would be ill-advised.

* * *

Koenma stood on the center of a small rise overlooking the beseeched city. The Amfromites could be seen running about their daily lives, entering and exiting buildings and structures much like humans in busy New York streets. Unlike the impressions he had gotten from the video and side notes, he was not sure if these creatures had built this place or not. They used the buildings as if they owned them but did so almost as if their purpose was incidental rather than purposeful.

He turned and climbed down the slight hill and walked in to the city and his impression became even more concrete. The city was a ruin. A well-kept and clean ruin but these creatures had never built them. The architecture and designs that ran through the landscape was far too subtle for these creatures. In fact, Koenma guessed that they had cleared away all the sand and fallen debris the way an ant hill keeps its pathways clear. But the ancient structures still managed to show their age. Wind had worn away corners and surfaces, chunks from lightning strikes or small meteors were missing in some of the more elaborate buildings that Koenma was sure had been cleaned up as swiftly as blown sand.

He made his way toward the center of the city, grateful several times of his invisibility to sight and smell as he had several times nearly been run over by a small stampede but eventually, he made it. From the ground looking up at it from where it sat on a raised portion of ground, it didn't look like much. Like a 3 foot thick rectangle with small ornamentation, it stood resolutely alone with not much to draw attention to itself other than the oddity of it being there at all.

He climbed up to it and walked a circle once before taking a few pictures of the engravings that went from the bottom to the top. He could not read any of it but he did recognize one or two of the symbols on it that were also marked on the mysterious tomb where Caliwone had been found. That meant that this place was, indeed, linked to the Antecedents after all. Gently, Koenma reached out and ran a hand across the side, feeling the engravings under his fingertips.

What he did not expect was for the entire monolith to suddenly glow a dark green from where he had touched it. The glow spread outwards and around it until it glowed entirely. Koenma scrambled back a step, watching the monolith carefully, looking for clues as to what the reaction meant. And suddenly, Koenma looked around, his hearing suddenly making him aware that all of the steady marching from the Amfromites had stopped. They were there, all silently staring at him and the glowing monolith without moving.

Koenma mentally checked the status of his invisibility. It was still intact. All of the Amfromites were staring at the pillar that had just suddenly lit up. Understandable. Koenma eased back a few more steps, uneasy with all of those alien eyes pointed at him and came to another stop as every glistening eye followed his movement.

Koenma couldn't understand it. His invisibility was functioning correctly, he wasn't making any sounds that they would be able to track. Not only that, but the report had said that they were extremely hostile to any intruders. Why were they just standing there watching him? Koenma didn't know but there was one thing he could do. With a pop, Koenma transitioned back to Other World.

To be continued…

What did Koenma just find and activate? Does this bode well or bad for Koenma and Other World?

Time will tell.

The Dark Prince


	9. Chapter 07: Dissemination

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Ghost in the Shell**

 **Chapter 07: Dissemination**

Helena Noventa stood outside of Caliwone's room with one hand raised to knock but the action left unperformed. She could sense him through the door, despite the wardings that L had installed in this place. Clearly, L did not have a complete grasp as to the powers he was now partnered with. She could feel Caliwone's energy leaking through and in it, she could feel his unsettled mind and his inner turmoil. The last mission bothered him, she knew, but could it be that bad?

She lowered her hand back down to her side and leaned her forehead against his door, closing her eyes and concentrating. Over the years she had been training with Goku, he had been able to pick up on her thoughts and emotions purely by reading her energy. Hopefully, she would be able to do the same here before she barged in on him so she would have a better grasp as to how to talk with him. His emotions tasted of disappointment, anger, frustration, and resignation. About what she had expected.

"You have the look of a very lonely woman." Helena lifted her head off the door and looked over to see Shayera exiting her room and walking over to her. "Had I not known your history, I would have encouraged you to go in there and tell him how you feel."

Helena's mouth quirked slightly. "Please, spare me from such horrendous nightmares. Even if my blood wasn't half his. However, you on the other hand are his closest and longest friend. And you know they say that a guy and a girl can't be that close and be just friends."

Shayera snorted as she came to a stop next to her. "After he spent the first six months of our friendship calling me old? I wouldn't even have given him a chance." They grinned at each other for a long moment before her smile faded. "Come on. Let's go shake him out of his own head."

Shayera pushed the door open. As was always the case with Caliwone when he was upset, the storm that raged around in his room was as fierce as his turmoil now that he didn't have to go seek one out. Lightning flashed and thundered violently all around the area in the midst of the downpour, striking trees and setting them ablaze as they splintered in their fury only to be put out seconds later as L's safety measures prevented an unintentional fire. Shayera could feel the low level prickly sensation of electricity constantly in the air and causing the hair on her arms to stand up. Careful, the two women wound their way toward the center of the room where the open, and now very pot marked, training field lay. Caliwone stood off to one side, his eyes closed as the lightning hit the ground around him, sending the occasional chunk of ground ricocheting off of him.

"No way," Shayera muttered, knowing already what was going on. "He's fast but he can't be that fast."

"I don't know," Helena said with a frown. "In his Super Saiyan state, his overall speed would make up for any lack of reflex he might have. But in his base form, I would be incredibly impressed."

"Take this how you want," Shayera said, "but I hope you have to eat your words."

Helena's lips quirked. "Not like it would really matter here in the afterlife, anyway."

"True," Shayera said, her reflexive tension easing slightly as the potential risk to Caliwone dropped. "Still, if he was that fast in his base-"

And in mid-sentence, lightning struck the place where Caliwone was. Ground exploded upward like a large rock being thrown at light speed into a lake. Caliwone reappeared on a different section of training ground, only now lightning arcing and dancing around his right hand in the familiar pattern of his Dragon Twister. Without hesitation, he launched himself back the way he came, his right hand out and striking. Shayera felt her heart raise higher into her chest as she started to get the complete picture of what he was doing and the idea terrified her. A split second late, Caliwone swung through the spot he had been and hit nothing but empty air.

"Are you kidding me?!" Helena shouted, making Shayera jump badly.

Helena stalked out of the forest and over to Caliwone who glared at her and let his Dragon Twister die. "What, dodging a lightning bolt isn't good enough for you that you have to try and kill it, too?"

"Why are you here?" Caliwone snarled. "My training is none of your concern."

"Checking in on you, obviously," Helena snarled back. "I can't believe you right now."

Caliwone blinked slightly but his scowl was there to cover for it. "My room is supposed to be a place of solitude," he said angrily. "Leave."

Helena took a deep breath and did her best to calm her emotions. Like with many people, her surprise, and admittedly jealous, emotions came across as anger more often than not. The fact that Caliwone was able to dodge lightning bolts without the aid of a transformation put her emotions solidly in at least one of those categories, not to mention the near attempt at cutting it in half.

"Sorry," she said, breathing out slowly. "I sometimes forget how intense your trainings can be. I was surprised to see the kind of progress."

Caliwone eyed her silently for a moment, considering. "Power is not always the answer," he said at last. "Sometimes improvements come from other dimensions; some that you would not ever expect."

"Clearly," she answered. "And I thought I knew something about speed."

"And what of you, Shayera?" Caliwone asked, turning his head to where Shayera had not moved. "Are you also shocked?"

Slowly, Shayera moved beyond the trees as the thunderstorm above them calmed into nothing more than dark foreboding clouds rumbling with thunder. "I have never seen anyone move that fast," she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Sure you have," Caliwone said darkly. "That fool Flash was able to dodge such things with no more warning than a bullet or lightning strike touching him."

"And also powered by the Speed Force," Shayera said. "What you are doing is-"

"Inhuman," Helena supplied the word.

"Demonic," Shayera finished hesitantly.

Caliwone eyed them both. "When I am able to dodge and cut a bolt of lightning in half without any tricks, then I will concede to that. Until then, I still have work to do."

"Indeed you do," L's voice said as his face appeared in the air as if on an invisible screen. "You are needed in the command room."

"Well enough," Caliwone said. "We are on our way."

"Only you are needed," L said, his manner just on this side of polite. "However, the others are welcome to join as well." The image winked out.

As was per usual with the shaggy black haired man, L was sitting awkwardly on a chair with his back to the door and drinking, Caliwone could only assume, was some kind of dessert as Caliwone and the two women entered.

"Caliwone," L greeted as he took a step into L's command room. "Ladies."

He swallowed a large gulp of whatever it was and turned his head slightly to the side to the eye the girls speculatively. "It is a good thing that you two came along after all," he said blandly. "There is something that I need and had been trying to figure out how to accomplish that I think you two would be perfect for."

"Great," Helena said sarcastically. "I always love it when a plan starts out like this." She glanced over at the drink L was nursing. "Is that a Chocolate Egg Cream?"

L glanced down at the drink in his hand and then back up at her. "It is indeed. I was rather surprised by the fact that there is no egg or cream in this, though. Are you a fan of these?"

"Yeah, I'm a fan," Helena said, stepping quickly over and reaching out for the drink. She came to an abrupt halt as she ran face first into L's upraised hand.

"I will allow you one of your own but please do not ever try to take mine," L said as Shayera snickered. "I am not the sharing type. Please, go over there and make your own."

"What is it you wanted of me, L?" Caliwone asked as Helena grumbled and started making her own drink.

"It has come to my attention that Koenma has been out of the Other World palace quite a bit as of late and wanted to hear what your thoughts were on the subject," L said, dipping his finger into his malt like drink but never leaving Caliwone's eyes.

"King Koenma," Helena corrected. L glanced over at her backside for a moment before retuning his attention to Caliwone.

Caliwone frowned. "I have no idea," he said. "Why does it matter?"

"It may not matter at all," L said, turning his attention down to his desk that had pieces of paper scattered about it. "I just find it curious that Koenma would commission such a team as this and not be popping in for the occasional visit to make sure things are running smoothly."

"He is a king," Shayera said. "He has enough other duties to worry about than just us. He probably has aids or something checking in on us and giving him updates."

"Yes, normally I could accept that as the probability," L said, meeting Shayera's eyes. "However, Koenma has no aids checking in on our status nor do his staff seem to know where he is or even when it is he is gone. Half the time they go to get him when I call and they find out he is gone."

"I still don't know what the big deal is," Helena said, rejoining the group with her large drink in her hand. "Who cares? This is Caliwone's solar system, right?"

"It is very possible that Koenma is just leaving us to work on our own. However, it has been my experience both in this life and the last that when a leader goes on mysterious outings without telling his people, usually there is something of importance going on," L said, his eyes darkening just noticeably as they bore into Caliwone's. "I was just curious if you happen to have any insight on what that might be. Perhaps he has discovered something important that requires his attention?"

Caliwone frowned deeper but the image of when Shunsui had found him, of those ghosts or whatever they had been slowly came to mind. He opened his mouth to tell him but L cut him off before any words could come out.

"Think about it," he said, abruptly spinning in his chair and reaching to the far side of his wrap around desk and picking up a small case. "In the meantime, as I said, I had a mission for you two."

Setting the case down, he rested both of his hands on his knees and looked up at the two women. "After the intervention that Caliwone performed, we need to be sure that the story of what has happened gets disseminated properly among the residence of both Rekai and Domi. That means getting down there and listening for rumors and planting some in return."

Helena blinked blankly at L but Shayera nodded understanding, doing her best to hide a chagrinned expression. "I assume you have a way for us to blend in with the populace?" she asked, resigned.

L eyed her for a moment, almost with respect, and nodded. "I had these brought up here from Other World's technology vault after this plan started to develop. These are image inducers and should function well enough to keep you inconspicuous among the Rekai and Domi as you travel to both worlds."

"Image inducers?" Helena said, sounding as if she didn't believe what he was saying. "First, the aliens are completely different physiology and biology than we are. An image inducer will hid our bodies only so well and second, we don't know enough about these aliens psychology to be able to fit into their societies without sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Unlike the image inducers that you may be familiar with, these will not simply hide your form, but instead physically alter it to one of our choosing," L said. "That means, of course, that should you bump into anyone down there on the ground you will not have to worry about them feeling something that wasn't supposed to be there."

L looked over at Shayera. "Such as wings."

"As far as the psychology of the people," L continued. "The Rekai and Domi are actually not overly different from humans, albeit a little more extreme on their beliefs of Gods and whatnot but that can be found on Earth as well. Kurama will give you the detailed information regarding that at the prepping station."

"May I assume that you wish for me to join Shayera on this mission as well?" Caliwone asked, not sounding happy about the idea.

"Actually, no," L said, sliding his eyes back to Caliwone. "You are very good at fighting and sniffing out trouble like that as well as surprising good at keeping the bigger picture in mind when you want to but I would prefer you to be about as far away from this operation as I can keep you."

Beside him, Helena made a soft chuckling noise but when Caliwone turned his steely eyes on her, she made a show of sniffling and wiping her nose.

"So I am then to do what?" Caliwone growled, turning his eyes back on to L.

"Go train," L said, turning back around to face his monitors. "It is what you like to do in your free time, correct?"

Caliwone gritted his teeth. "May I remind you, L, that this is my job, not yours to look out for this little solar system?"

"Trust in me, Caliwone," L said, half turning to look back at Caliwone. "This kind of thing is my specialty and I am very good at it. The best leaders trust their people to get the job done. If you have capable people in place and trust them to do the job, everything works smoother and more effectively. More importantly, it allows everyone to remain focused on the mission."

"Its fine, Cal," Shayera said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "He's right. This could prove to be a very important recon and we need L's expertise at this."

"And the reason you are not going down there yourself is because you work better from a distance, correct?" Caliwone asked, sounding only slightly sullen.

"Correct," L said. "I trust the team that goes down to the ground to be able to perform. From here, I can keep a higher perspective and give that team the best chance of success. It's a symbiotic relationship, I assure you."

"Think of it like this, Caliwone," Helena spoke up. "Remember back when we were with the League and the big final battle with those crazy aliens? You trusted Superman, the League, the X-Men, those Japanese kids, and me to fight them. What's more, you used the time we were buying to destroy the mothership, killing yourself, and knowing that we would finish the battle after you were gone." Caliwone looked at her for a long moment but refused to answer.

"It's a lot like that," Helena finished, not being deterred. "Albeit far less drastic but same general concept."

Caliwone nodded reluctantly, and nodded to L. "Very well. I trust you to act as you see fit in this matter."

L turned back to his monitors. "Thank you," he said softly. "Ladies, this way, please. Kurama will meet us in the prepping area."

The two women headed for the forward exit that lead to the general purpose staging areas and L hesitated for a moment, watching them go before turning back to Caliwone. "Once this mission gets underway, I would like you to come back and give me whatever information you can about what Koenma is doing."

Caliwone gazed down at L for a long moment, considering. "Why are you so concerned about it?" he asked after a moment. "What does it have to do with us?"

"I don't know," he admitted, looking down and rubbing his lip with one thumb. "Maybe this has escaped you but I have a bad feeling about something and it has to do with Koenma's disappearances. No matter how much confidence he has in this team, it is too early in its development to be leaving us alone like this. Not if he is a good ruler, anyway, and all indications are that he is. Something is wrong but I cannot put my finger on it and I likely won't without more information."

"And you believe that I have this information?" Caliwone asked.

"I believe you have some information, yes," L corrected. "Information is like pieces to a puzzle. Rarely does anyone have all the answers to begin with but the more pieces you have, the clearer the picture becomes."

Caliwone nodded slightly and turned away. "Very well. Once this operation progresses far enough, send for me and I will tell you what I know."

"Understood," L said and turned to follow the women.

Kurama stood waiting for Helena and Shayera in the staging room, once again in his white clothing that Helena had always thought fit the red haired demon next to a small table with two large books on it. The room was typically semi dim which seemed to be to L's liking but the glowing hole in the center of the room seemed to add an unnatural glow the place.

"Shayera. Helena," Kurama greeted with a smile as the two ladies approached, nodding to them respectively. "I trust you are both up for a little adventure."

"You know us," Shayera said, coming to a halt. "Always ready to be thrown out of our depths."

"I am glad to hear it," L said, walking into the room behind them. "I know that throwing you into a new culture with no warning is a little hard to deal with so we are going to give you both a quick lesson on their cultures. Enough so, I hope, that you will be able to blend in well enough to help spread rumors."

"And, just to be clear," Kurama said as L took his place beside him and set down the case on top of the books. "This is strictly to spread information about Caliwone's intervention so that the news gets out and to listen for anything that seems to contradict our goals."

"We understand the idea, L," Shayera said tartly. "I am curious how you are going to fit us in. It is going to take more than an image inducer to hide us in an alien civilization."

"Languages, phrases, mannerisms, gestures," Helena added, giving L one with one hand. "For all we know that could mean happy birthday on Rekai."

"Believe it or not we have a few ways around that," L said, ignoring Helena's rudeness. "The language part is one of the easiest. We are still waiting for the items to be brought up from Koenma's closed down Detective Lab."

"These were actually used on Earth during the alien invasion by the Japanese team that I was a part of during that time," Kurama said. "At the time, they only allowed for one language to be translated and spoken but it has been enhanced with no limitations any longer. That way, you will only need one in which to understand and speak any dialect. And also, thanks to Urameshi Yusuke, there is also a function that can take what you say and censure it to more politically correct terms."

Shayera grinned slightly at that. "As far as the rest of it?" she asked.

Kurama tapped the books gently. "We have some studying to do together." Helena groaned and Shayera's lip twisted just a bit.

Shayera opened her eyes and glanced down at herself. L had been right. This wasn't like any image inducer she had ever seen. Of course, image inducer was probably the wrong term for this all together. Her entire body had physically altered, becoming a Rekai both inside and out. She lifted one arm to examine it and felt an extra set of joints like an extra elbow. It was weird sensation but the way in which the image inducer appeared to work is that she would move her arm like normal and the body would do whatever it needed to do to gain the results of her intent.

Her body mass seemed off too, as if it weighed far more than she usually did, indicating that this species was far more dense than her own but again, the magic of the Other World tools allowed her to hold herself normally and the body did as it needed, even compensating automatically for her lack of wings.

She glanced over at Helena to see exactly how it looked on the outside. Helena stood stiffly with her multi-jointed arms tight against her sides, her alien face gaining a reddish quality that they shared with many other species but otherwise remained completely stiff.

"Helena," Kurama inquired, confused. "What is the matter?"

"Um," she said, her face going redder still. "I don't think I am a female anymore, Kurama. Or else, I don't know where all my lady parts have gone."

L sidled casually by. "I do believe you are correct about that," he said and poked at her flat chest. Helena's hand caught him in a hard slap that might have snapped his neck had L not already been dead. He stumbled several steps before catching himself and holding his face.

"Sorry, maybe. I think," Helena said, looking at first her hand then her chest. "I don't know if that was an appropriate response anymore."

"The Rekai do still have two genders, Helena," Kurama said, fighting hard to keep from laughing. "However, their physical differences are not as significant as they are in humans or Saiyans."

"How do I pee?" Helena asked, going so far as to lift on leg up as if to look to see how it was done.

"Do we need anything else?" Shayera asked, her alien face twitching with amusement.

"I think we are ready," Kurama said. "L?"

"Yes, let's begin," L said, rubbing his cheek a final time. "Make sure you have your translators on. Kurama and I will be monitoring everything on our end and making sure everything goes smoothly. If you have any questions once the mission starts, all you need to do is tap the watch and talk."

"How many cities are we going to hit?" Helena asked.

"All of them," L said. "On both Rekai and Domi. Shouldn't take more than a few days. A week at the most."

"A week?" Helena asked, surprised.

L looked over at her. "How long were you expecting? We need this information spread as quickly as we can. In order to do that we need to make sure it is heard everywhere."

"I guess," Helena said, not sounding happy.

"Please remember that once we are done on Rekai, we will move to Domi and your bodies will change," Kurama added. "Don't get surprised when that happens."

With a tap of a button, the portal that hung before them bloomed into being showing a large city on the edge of a desert like wasteland. No other Rekai appeared to be in the area at the moment so they would be able to enter the planet unnoticed.

Shayera took a deep breath but she had done things like this before, both with the Justice League and as a Thanagarian detective. "Alright, Helena," she said. "Let's get this over with."

To be continued…

Welcome back

Caliwone certainly is getting powerful. So much so that even Helena is starting to get nervous.

But it does sound like things in Caliwone's solar system are well in hand. I wonder how the thing Koenma discovered will affect the team.

Answers to come ;-)


	10. Chapter 08: Expansion

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 08: Expansion**

A portal opened in utter silence that always seemed strange considering it was a tear in the dimensional wall and two aliens walked into the main command center of Caliwone's task force. All was dark and mostly silent as the dim light of the portal vanished along with the portal itself. The two aliens glanced at each other briefly then turned their attention to the snoring man lying on a sofa not far away. The two walked over and looked down at him before one raised a finger as if to poke him. The second reached out and grabbed the others wrist and removing the small watch. In a flash, the alien reverted back to Helena Noventa.

"Kill joy," Helena muttered as Shayera Hol-Stewert removed her own image inducer and shook her head.

L sat up on the couch, his always messy hair even more tousled than normal and his eyes barely indicating any level of conscious brain activity. He looked over the two women standing in front of him briefly before blinking and stretching.

"You're back," he said after a long yawn. "How did it go?"

"Boring," Helena said.

"About what you would expect," Shayera interrupted. "But the job is done."

"Good," L said, stifling another yawn. "Let me just figure out how to get to my computer here-" in a blink of an eye, the couch changed to a work chair and a desk sprang in front him complete with booted up computer.

"Oh, that's right," L muttered to himself as he scratched his back. "Still getting use to lack of scientific explanations here. Let's see what the report says." There was a few minutes of clicking as L caught up with the final report from the planetary supervisors.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Helena said, giving L a face and walking over to one of the wall projectors. "Hey, Caliwone. Are you there?"

An image popped up on the wall of Caliwone. "You're back," he said.

"Yeah, just got in," Helena said. "L is looking over the report now to see if the information is being passed on the way that he has hoped."

"The way WE have hoped," L said from his seat. "We are one team here, remember?"

"Yeah, right," Helena muttered. "Anyway, do you want to come down here so you can get the report yourself?"

"Come to the Grand Kaio's planet then and fill me in when he's done," Caliwone said. "Kurama wishes to meet me here."

"Ok," Helena said with a sigh. "I was looking forward to getting some sleep here at some point now that I'm back but I guess that will have to wait. Shayera, are you going to come too?"

"Not a chance," she said, already halfway out of the room. "See you guys whenever I wake up."

"Later," Helena said. "L?"

"I will leave the relaying of the findings to Caliwone to you once I have them," L said. "Now that you are back, I will actually be doing a favor for Kurama since he has been nose deep in research for the last few days. You are on your own."

"Great," Helena said. "Thanks guys."

"Just come down when you have it," Caliwone said, his tone already that of stretched patience. "I will see you then."

"I see," Caliwone said, his arms crossed. "So it sounds as though everything went according to plan after all."

"It would appear so," Helena said. "Just remind me to never volunteer for another assignment like that ever again."

"Hopefully, I might be able to help with that."

Caliwone focused his attention over Helena's shoulder to face the approaching Kurama and group of three others. "Glad you could finally make it. And who have you brought to this sacred place, Kurama?"

"I am glad you are both here," Kurama said coming to a stop a few feet away. "I would like to introduce you to Expansion Team Three."

Caliwone frowned. "Expansion Team?"

Kurama nodded. "L and I feel as though this team needs to be expanded beyond the core unit for a number of reasons. One of which is not leaving us vulnerable when we have to split up the team as we had to do on Rekai and Domi."

Helena snorted slightly and turned her head away. Caliwone, in contrast, narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You and L decided this? Without consulting me?"

Kurama blinked. "Of course not, Caliwone. That is why I am here now. I have done the research and am making my suggestions for your approval."

"You did run away from the last research job for the team, after all," Helena said under breath. "And stuck me with the job instead."

"Very well," Caliwone said, glancing at Helena before turning his attention to the three Kurama had brought. "Explain your choices."

Kurama nodded. "There will be three teams of four along with a general incursion team, each with their own duties and ranks. Team three will be-"

"Erza?!" Kurama paused as one of his three guests flashed past from the back of the group and skidded to a stop in front of the two Saiyans. "Erza Scarlet?"

Helena turned, her eyes narrowed but questioning as she took in the pink spikey haired form that stood staring at her over the white scarf that wrapped around his neck and trailed about behind him. His open front waist coat with only one sleeve covering his left arm exposing his otherwise naked upper body and tattoo on his right shoulder. A single scar lay just below his wide and disbelieving eyes as if meeting someone he had not seen in many years.

Helena's eyes narrowed just slightly, the curious look fading toward one of slight discomfort. "Who?"

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, sounding astonished. "Back when we made the strongest team in the Fairy Tail Guild?"

"The what?" Helena asked, sounded both amused and perplexed.

"Forgive him," Kurama said stepping forward as the two women that had also accompanied Kurama remained silent where they stood. "Allow me to introduce you to Natsu Dragneel. He has a somewhat interesting history and not entirely from the timeline that we are all familiar with. I will fill you in on that later but it would be sufficient to say he is something of a pyro with the power of a dragon.

"That combination makes him a perfect match for Kashiwagi Mai," Kurama continued, turning and motioning for the emotionless young girl in red and white with shoulder length straight brown hair forward. She complied without so much as a word.

"She is a contractor from Earth," Kurama introduced. "A somewhat secret group of powered individuals concentrated primarily in Japan although they can be found all over the world. Mai here was a friend to a man called Hei and probably one of the most influential people and contractors during that time period. I believe you know of the two World Wars that have happened since your death?"

Caliwone nodded silently, not seeming impressed. "I was ordered to intervene on occasion."

"Those wars are known as Heaven's War and Hell's War," Kurama continued. "Heaven's War is the result of two supernatural gateways that appeared in South America and Japan which resulted in the United States' current fractured state. Their appearance caused the real stars around Earth to disappear for a time until the second gate in Tokyo, Japan vanished almost fifteen years ago which was the beginning and end of the short fourth World War."

"How is it that Justice League missed out on all of this?" Helena asked, frowning. "I doubt that they could have missed everything that was going on."

"They didn't," Kurama said. "They participated in both of the wars and, in fact, lost teammates during that time however they could not take sides which also meant that without an official request, they were unable to investigate Hell's gate at all. As far as the contractors go, they have been extremely coveted by different organizations and governments across the world and have been able to stay out of the Justice Leagues eye so far. Although that may be coming to an end if things continue the path they are on."

"You are getting off track," Caliwone said darkly. "I do not care about the history of Earth. How is she an asset to us?"

"I could show you, if you'd like," Mai said, speaking for the first time with a cold and emotionless voice. "I am a pyrokinesis, meaning I can create and manipulate fire although, from the information that I have been given about you, I would not stand a chance at causing you any great harm."

Caliwone sniffed derisively. "Then what good are you?"

"I'd like to see that," Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Expansion Team Three is not a battle focused unit, Caliwone," Kurama said. "Although I am building one there as well, this team focus will be more on ground combat and defense rather than taking on jobs that would require your attention.

"Speaking of ground combat," Kurama said, redirecting Caliwone's opening mouth," the last member I have brought to you is Terra; a former member of the Teen Titan's and-"

"Former concubine of Slade," Caliwone finished for him with a snarled. "I know the name."

"And girl who gave her life to kill him," Terra shot back.

"Didn't work so well for you, though, did it?" Helena said, a warning snarl in her own voice. "

"Not my fault a giant interdimensional demon stole him from the grave," Terra said, stepping forward with raised fists. "And if I remember right, neither of you did even half as good as I did trying to kill him."

"Enough," Kurama said with more force in his voice than Caliwone had ever heard from the fox. "She has atoned for her mistakes, Caliwone. Notice the halo above her head? She would not have received that had she not made up for them."

Caliwone growled in the back of his throat but Helena glanced over at Mai and her off colored halo that they had all learned was the mark of someone from Hell on a pass. "Fine," Caliwone said. "They are all third rate anyway. What do I care?"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "Who are you calling third rate?"

"That is why you are Team Three, right?" Caliwone sneered. "You have a soulless girl, a man with pink hair, and a woman on the Teen Titan's level. What else could you be?"

"Making fun of my pink hair now, huh?" Natsu said. "That's really low. How juvenile. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Hn," Caliwone said, smirking and crossing his arms disdainfully. "Let's see what you got, loud mouth." With a roar, Natsu leaped forward, his fist afire. Caliwone easily dodged the first blow, going so far as to close his eyes as he dodged the next.

"Don't you dare mock me, monkey boy-"

With a spin and a savage kick, Caliwone sent Natsu crashing backwards into the sparring ring not far away. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, little spitfire," Caliwone said, walking into the ring after him and taking note of where the other four took up station on the outer ring. "You may be tough where you come from but you and I am in a whole different league."

"Is that right?" Natsu said, staggering to his feet and smiling viciously. "Well then, now I'm fired up!" Natsu slammed his fists together and a fire laden spell diagram burst into existence for a short moment with the seal of a dragon in the center, fire erupting all around him. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouted, crushing the ground under foot and leaping high into the sky and diving down at Caliwone.

Caliwone smirked slightly and unfolding his arms and taking a stance. Raising his left hand up, he caught Natsu's fire encased punch. The attack hit with far more power than Caliwone would have expected and the fire scorched and burned unlike any fire Caliwone had ever experienced. Without thinking, Caliwone's Dragon Twister sprang into existence in his hand, creating an electrical barrier between his hand and Natsu's fist that sparked a near half dome shaped barrier to the ground.

A look of surprise passed across Natsu's face for a brief moment before he leaped backwards and performing the same spell incantation as before. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Fire blew down toward Caliwone, completely engulfing the Saiyan and most of the cleared fighting ring. Natsu landed, smirking and wiping a thumb across his nose in victory. "How do you like that, huh?"

Behind him, Kurama stood calmly beside Helena, Terra, and Mai as the inferno swept to either side of them, completely missing them. Mai's eyes glowed red as she shifted her attention to the flames along the outskirts of the skirmish and put them out completely.

"Nicely done, Mai," Kurama said. "I was curious to confirm whether or not your powers would work on dragon flame from an parallel universe."

"Fire is fire," Mai said, her ever present dead pan voice carrying over no concern of her own. "That is why you recruited me, was it not? To be paired with Natsu?"

Kurama smiled softly. "It is always good to get confirmation."

"Too bad for mister sour pants over there that he can't control my fire," Natsu said, looking back at the group and jabbing a thumb at the untouched inferno he had engulfed Caliwone in.

"There is no need for him too, kid," Helena said, jabbing her chin back to the fire.

Natsu turned back, a look of surprise on his face as lighting spat out of the fire to the ground in thin bolts. As the fire slowly faded, Caliwone emerged encased in a glowing blue shield of electricity with not but a singe on his clothing. The electricity faded from around Caliwone in a burst of subtle thunder as the fire died completely.

"Your fire is something rather unique," Caliwone said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Natsu said with a grin, raising one fist with his other hand resting on his bicep.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes. "No, I do not believe that I have."

Natsu paused, a look of confusion on his face. "What was that?"

"I know Kurama," Caliwone said. "He would not have brought you to me without reason. What's more, I can sense something massive inside of you that you are drawing your power from. And you haven't really tapped into yet."

"Yeah, so?"

"So," Caliwone said, the air around him wavering like heat off a rock before gold engulfed him as he transformed. "Show me what you can do if you want to be a part of something bigger than yourself."

"Mai, Terra," Kurama said. "This test applies to the both of you as well."

The ground split underneath the two girls as Terra lifted them off on a floating bit of stone and raced into the fight. Caliwone turned his head just slightly and lifted a hand. A bolt of blue energy flashed out at them but Terra was ready for it. With a sweep of her arms, the stone slab she and Mai were riding on split in two, missing the bolt and continuing on. With another swing of her arm, Mai's rock flipped forward, sending Mai skyward and them hurling the now vacated rock right at Caliwone. Caliwone batted the rock away with ease even as Terra came racing in at full speed. Raising another hand, Caliwone crushed her rock as well even as she jumped and flipped over Caliwone.

From above, Mai's eyes glowed red and the ground around Caliwone erupted into fire but Caliwone wasn't there. Even as Terra landed from her flip, Caliwone was in the air, his hand reaching for Mai's throat but just as his fingers were about to grab her, a pillar of stone erupted from the ground and pushed Mai out of the way. Caliwone glanced down at Terra who was grinning up at him.

"That little trick wasn't the only thing I can pull," she said with a grin.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

Caliwone turned back around just in time to see Natsu high above him and hurling a large ball of fire down at him. Caliwone dodged deftly to the side but the attack followed him, curving around and trying to slam down onto him. He glanced back to the ground not far away and saw Mai next to Terra and knew that she was the one controlling the fire now. Reaching back with one hand aimed at the two girls, he fired.

His first blast hit the barrier that Terra erected, exploding it into a cloud of debris. Terra ducked back covering her eyes but Mai remained completely unmoved, ignoring the small cuts on her face from the exploding rock and remained focused on the incoming fireball that Caliwone had vanished from in front of. Without so much as raising a hand herself, the ball of fire extinguished in a hiss and smoke.

Without skipping a beat, Terra covered the two of them in a dome of stone just as Caliwone attacked them from the side. The punch shattered the dome into pieces but the two girls were gone. Even Natsu was nowhere to be seen from where ever it was he had landed. Caliwone smirked, understanding that there was only one place they could be and lifted himself into the sky.

Moments later, the three of them burst out from underground and streaked toward him. Caliwone was impressed. Their teamwork was incredible despite not having ever even met before this day. He could see why Kurama had picked them specially to form a team. They may lack in power but they could make up for it in other ways.

The three had almost made it to Caliwone before Natsu leaned over the edge of the rock they were on and puked his guts out. Caliwone's eyes widened, completely caught off guard by the sudden distraction.

"Gross," Terra said, her face turning a slight shade of green as Natsu gave another heave.

"For Pete's sake," Helena said from where she watched on the ground. "You are in the middle of a fight."

"Shut up, Erza," Natsu yelled down to her, waiving a fist. "Nobody asked you, alright? I didn't ask for motion sickness."

"I am not Erza!"

Caliwone looked down at the three of them for a moment before lowering himself back down to the ground. "Let's call it a day," he said, folding his arms once more. "I have seen what I needed to."

The two girls hopped off the rock as it landed and Natsu simply rolled off, landing hard on the ground but not seeming to care.

"Hey," Natsu said, tugging lightly on Mai's sleeve. "You can create fire, right?"

"Yes, of course," she answered, gazing down at him.

"Could you create some fire for me, please?"

"For what purpose?" Mai asked.

"I want to eat it."

There was silence from all around for a long few seconds. "You want to eat it?" Helena asked, sounded as if she thought she had misheard.

"Look, I just lost all of my lunch from being on that flying rock, alright?" he said. "I need something in my belly or else I won't be able to move from hunger."

"Very well," Mai said, taking it all in stride like the contractor she was. Her eyes flashed red and fire erupted in front of Natsu.

"Great! Thanks," Natsu said. Standing up, Natsu opened his mouth and inhaled, sucking up all of the fire that Mai had just created. Swallowing hard, Natsu let out a steaming breath of satisfaction.

"Thanks a lot, Mai," he said, raising a hand in gratitude. "That really hit the spot."

Turning without a word, Mai walked over to a vacant part of the ring. She turned her gaze upwards at the planet filled sky that was Other World and began to sing.

"What is she doing?" Terra said with an annoyed and disapproving expression on her face.

"When a contractor uses their powers they have to pay a price," Kurama said as Mai continued to sing disconsolately to the sky and ignoring the others. "That is what gives them their name, contractors as they must fulfill their contract."

"That's weird," Terra said.

"It's actually rather beautiful," Helena said.

"Sometimes," Kurama said, smiling slightly. "There was once a contractor that was required to eat cigarette butts every time she used her powers."

"That disgusting," Terra said over the sound of Helena retching.

"As I said, sometimes it can be beautiful," he said, his smile turning a little sad. "But becoming a contractor also comes at the cost of their humanity. As you may have already seen, contractors are cold and logical and do not have emotions at all. They do what they have to do in order to ensure their survival."

"Then what keeps her here with the team, then?" Helena asked. "Being dead already and all."

"Simple," Mai said, coming over to them now that her singing was done. "I know that if I do not do as I am requested then any number of people here will either send me to purgatory again or else will eliminate me from existence all together."

"So you didn't get a choice?" Terra asked, her eyes narrowing. "They just told you to do this?"

"Contractors are tools to be used," Mai answered. "By performing well in this job as directed, I will advance to a better state of living within Other World. That is in my own best interest."

"I see," Natsu said, looking a little unsettled by that statement. "Sounds a bit like slavery if you ask me."

"Back on Earth, it was much the same for a lot of contractors," Mai said dispassionately. "The Syndicate in particular was very cruel to my kind. However, it did not matter as long as we got the things we needed to survive."

"Teammate of the year, right here," Natsu said, eyeing Mai out of the corner of his eye.

"She will do her job," Caliwone said, glancing at Kurama. "I assume you have made it clear to her that one of conditions was that she protects her team, correct?"

Kurama nodded. "We do not have to worry about her."

"Who do you have planned for the fourth member of this team, Kurama?" Helena asked. "You said there were to be three four man teams?"

"That is correct," Kurama said. "L is currently recruiting the last member for this team and the Incursion Team."

"And what of the other two teams?" Caliwone asked. "I assume you have a plan for them?"

"As a matter of fact," Kurama said, gesturing over to the edge of the circle where Goku and Vegeta were both watching. Standing with them was Apale, Onino, Celinal, and Potrag. "Introducing Team Two, the general battle team. I assume there is no need to test them, right?"

Caliwone snorted but wasn't quite able to hide his approval of the choice. "I guess they will fit the part."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 09: Distress

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 09: Distress**

With a roar and a clash of fists, Onino and Potrag slammed into each other above the training ground, Onino's more heavily muscled size taking advantage of Potrags more slim form and slowly pushing the younger Saiyan back in the air. Of course, younger Saiyan being a relative word considering all of Team Three were six thousand and some odd years old.

Potrag though was still a warrior and knew how to handle someone stronger than he. With a sudden twist, Potrag forced Onino's fist to slide off of himself and closed the gap between them, giving Potrag a clear shot into Onino's ribs. The attack struck, causing a grunt of pain to escape Onino's lips but he recovered fast. With a yell of frustration, Onino head-butted Potrag that staggered the younger Saiyan. Onino took advantage and laid into Potrag's stomach. Blood spat from Potrag's mouth as the hits delivered some serious damage before his Other World body healed itself.

One of Potrag's hands slithered in to catch Onino's hand and twisted, flipping the older Saiyan around and throwing him to one corner. Before Onino could recover, Potrag retreated to the opposite corner and fired a blast high into the sky and out of sight. He waited for Onino to recover himself before feinting an attack that made Onino hold his ground defensively just long enough for the attack that Potrag had fired into the sky to come streaking down right on target. Onino vanished in a blaze of light that obscured the two from view for a long moment before Onino came streaking out of the light like a missile and slammed full tilt into Potrag.

Blood once again spattered the ground from the shocked Potrag but the younger Saiyan managed to block two blows and regain some form of offense but only for a moment. Onino's superior physical strength managed to break Potrag's hastened defenses before Onino grabbed him around the arms in a front facing bear hug and diving them both into the ground in an explosion of dirt and smoke.

Beside Caliwone, Natsu whistled slightly as Onino stood and flexed his arms at Celinal and Apale. "Those two really went all out, didn't they?"

"I really don't know how we are supposed to compete with that," Terra said, watching as Potrag got up as well and brushed himself off. "I mean, those guys were born to fight, right?"

"Tch," Caliwone spat, ignoring the two next to him and walking forward with his arms crossed. "After six thousand years, I would have expected your techniques to have improved far more than they have. You both are so full of holes that I am surprised that I can't see light through you."

"We can't get any stronger in Hell, Caliwone," Onino said, being careful not to throw Caliwone a dirty look.

"No," Caliwone said, coming to a stop in front of the two men and a short distance away from the Celinal and Apale. "But you can sharpen your mind and your skills there. You could have used your time to become better warriors even if your power could not increase."

"We never thought that would ever get out of that place," Potrag said. "Hell does not provide much hope in it."

"Hn," Caliwone sneered, turning away from the four with a challenging look to the two women and heading back to Team Three. "I hope you two are significantly better than those two."

Natsu leaned over to Terra as Caliwone settled back into place and watched as the two girls began sparring. "I don't know what he's talking about," he said, whispering. "They look pretty decent to me. Honestly, I would just be happy if I could fly."

"These aliens possess the same general potential that Caliwone does," Mai said in her ever flat tone. "That means that Caliwone holds them to a similar standard to himself. From what I understand, there are very few in the universe that can match Caliwone for strength and power."

"That is not entirely true," Caliwone said as he continued to watch the fight. "There is always someone stronger and even I have far to go."

"Do you see the two over there?" Helena said from the other side of the group, indicating Goku and Vegeta who were watching silently on the far edge of the arena. "Those two are the strongest in the known universe and are technically younger than even Caliwone. We have seen their full power once and therefore know what we are capable of. We are nothing to them."

"That kind of gives me the shivers," Natsu said, watching the others across the arena. "How much power does one person need?"

"Hang out with us long enough and you will see how silly that question is," Helena said with a wink.

Caliwone snorted silently at the words but his attention was suddenly grabbed by a motion to his left. It was a red Ogre in a black suit running toward them with a tablet in his arms. Raising a hand, Caliwone paused the spar happening above them and turned to face the Ogre.

"Sorry to interrupt," it said, bending over and wheezing. "L sent me to retrieve all of you. He said it could be an emergency situation happening."

Caliwone frowned. "Understood," he said. "Is Kurama there?"

"Yes, sir," the Ogre said. "As is Shayera Hol-Stewart."

"Good." Turning his back to the Ogre, he turned his attention to his teams. "Report back to the command tower," he said. "Whether or not you are needed is still to be seen but I want you there for the first crisis level event since you have joined."

"You got it!" Natsu said, slamming one fist into his open palm. "Let's see what we got."

Caliwone turned and saluted Vegeta with his right fist over his heart. "My prince," he said, bowing along with the four other Saiyans before departing.

"King Koenma!" Jorge said, bursting into Koenma's throne room. "Emergency!"

Koenma looked up from the restructuring projection of Other World that had forced to take his attention off of the Antecedents concerns and took in the stricken look on his assistants face. "What's the matter?"

"A couple of worlds have vanished in the Northern Galaxy, my lord," Jorge said, coming to a stop at the edge of his desk.

Koenma cocked an eyebrow slightly. "That is a very sad event, Ogre, but hardly something news worthy."

"I know that, sir," Jorge said. "But King Kaio of the North said this is important."

Koenma blinked before bolting to his feet. "This is from King Kaio? Why didn't you say so, Ogre?"

"I was getting to that," Jorge said dejectedly, looking down and playing with his fingers. "You are always yelling at me."

"Fine," Koenma said, forcing himself to calm down and sit back down in his throne. "Finish the report, Ogre."

"Like I said, there have been a few planets destroyed in the Northern Galaxy," Jorge said again. "What is strange about it, King Kaio says, is that they are being destroyed in a straight line at a high rate of speed. Thirteen in the last three hours, to be precise."

"I see," Koenma said. "I will reach out to King Kaio and get the details."

"I understand, sir," Jorge said and bowed himself out.

Koenma closed his eyes and concentrated for a long moment. -King Kaio?-

-Ah, Koenma- King Kaio answered, the telepathic communication echoing slightly in his mind. -I assume your assistant managed to pass on my warning to you?-

-In a way- Koenma said. -He said there have been a line of worlds destroyed?-

-Well- King Kaio said. -A line being an extremely operative word on a galaxy that rotates at 1.3 million miles per hour but essentially correct. I know it's not uncommon for the occasional world to be destroyed or anything in the grand scheme of things but the linear effect has definitely caught my attention.-

-Where did it start from?- Koenma asked. -Inner world or is it coming from the Beyond?-

-It is definitely coming from beyond the edge of the known galaxy and making its way inward- King Kaio said. -What is most concerning is that if it continues on at this rate, this anomaly will pass right through Caliwone's sector.-

Koenma remained quiet for a long moment then shoved what he had been working on off of his desk and dug around for a star chart. It took him a few moments to orient the chart in the right direction and a minute more to find Caliwone's solar system.

-Hello?- King Kaio asked. -Is this thing on?-

-Yes, sorry,- Koenma said distractedly. -Could you please tell me which planets have been hit so far?-

-I can do better than that,- King Kaio said and suddenly Koenma's mind was filled with the information he needed. -Did you receive it?-

-Yes, thank you,- Koenma said and started drawing on the map, taking into account stellar drift, gravitational anomalies, and rotational nuances. The line that he was creating was somewhat zig-zaggy considering all the variables as it passed through Caliwone's system and toward the core worlds but by the time he had completed his estimation, he knew exactly what was going on.

-King Kaio,- he said slowly. -We have a very major problem.-

"Alright, L," Caliwone said as the teams all entered. "What's going on?"

"Good, you brought everyone," L said, not diverting his attention away from his screens. "Come and see for yourself."

Caliwone eyed L for a long moment before approaching with the rest right behind before turning his attention to the screens themselves. Most of the screens, usually focusing in on one planet or sector of space that was under Caliwone's watch, was now focused on one planet that Caliwone was unfamiliar with so far. It was a smaller planet from the looks of it with a gas filled atmosphere giving it the look of a blue and green swirling marble with nothing could be discerned from space. One screen was constantly filling with text that Caliwone ignored.

"This is the planet Tersanie," L said, pointing the largest picture of the planet. "That may ring a bell for you but if it doesn't I will remind you. It was the planet that was feeding Rekai with the technology to build the interplanetary weapon to destroy Domi that you destroyed."

Caliwone nodded, the name falling into place.

"Let me guess," Helena said, her eyes narrowing. "Seeing that Rekai failed to destroy Domi, they have constructed their own weapon and are threatening Domi on their own?"

"Not at all," L said, now indicating the screen with the text that Caliwone could not read. "They are essentially screaming for help."

Caliwone cocked an eye. "For help?"

"Yes," Kurama said, one eye on the live reporting. "It seems as though they are being attacked by something."

"By something?" Shayera asked. "As in an invasion?"

"It appears so," L said, biting on one finger nail absently. "Although from the report it looks as though whatever it is appeared suddenly without any warning. Nothing has been damaged as of yet though."

"And we are here watching because..?" Helena asked. "We are not here to intervene in every brush war that crops up here."

"You said 'It'," Caliwone said. "It is not an army?"

"Good ears," L said, still not turning around. "The reason for the concern is because Tersanie is the most technologically advanced planet in the solar system with more deep space monitoring systems in place to keep an eye on the entire system to maintain their interstellar commerce. Whatever it is that is making them feel threatened, they did not see it coming." L paused long enough to rip of the nail he had been chewing at. "And neither did we."

There was a long pause from the group.

"You mean to tell me that Other World was blind to this threat?" Shayera asked, sounding incredulous. "How is that possible?"

"Why do you think I called you all in?" L said, sounding only mildly annoyed at the question. "Whatever it is, it is preventing us from performing any type of long range surveillance."

"So we can't even see who or what it is?" Natsu asked.

L gave Natsu a blank stare as he poked at his displays that showed nothing but the planet itself from thousands of miles out. "If I could, we would be seeing it now, wouldn't we?"

"Whatever is disrupting our view is probably the same reason why we could not detect its approach in the first place," Kurama said more kindly. "However, getting into the planet shouldn't be too difficult. We have access to the Soul Society's systems even as we are trying to analyze and compensate for the disruption to our own systems. Since the Shinigami's means of transport are of a completely different nature than our more standard form, they should still be able to penetrate the cloak."

"And I suggest we make that move," L said. "Who knows how long we have to observe before an intervention becomes necessary and the more information we have on it the better-"

In mid-sentence the entire room started flashing red and an alarm began blaring. In one smooth motion, L slid the keyboard over and began typing fast even as Kurama swung around L to stare at the reporting screen which had stopped transmitting data completely. There was a sudden flash from the screens bright enough to temporarily blind everyone in the room. When the light faded, the planet of Tersanie was gone, replaced with an ever expanding cloud of rock.

L stared at the screen in shock almost matching that of Caliwone's stricken face. To Caliwone, the sight of the exploding planet was replaced with that of planet Vegeta as he and his team left on the ill-fated mission that landed him on Earth and killed everyone he had known. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Caliwone pulled himself together, not even bothering to look over at Helena.

"It's gone," Kurama said sounding horrified. "Just like that?"

"No energy readings were detected," L said, his fingers skating across the keyboard. "It could be that our readings were completely blocked but there should be left over residue escaping into space and so far, our teams cannot detect any of it. Just dust and echoes."

The only sound in the room were the clicking of keys but all eyes were flicking between Caliwone and L.

"It doesn't matter," Caliwone said at last, causing more than a few confused looks. "This was an attack from an outside force. Unless that attack was specific to the Tersanie, in which the attack is over and no longer our concern, it will likely be moving more core-ward. Tersanie was not the furthest planet in the system, just the furthest inhabited. So, ignore the non-inhabited planets. What is the next inhabited planet?"

"Korsa," Kurama said, typing on a separate keyboard. "That is Tersanie's neighbor. Then Rekai and Domi, Mabosa and then Brembai."

"Focus on those," Caliwone said. "If whatever it is is attacking inhabited planets, then Korsa will be its next target and will also give us an idea as to its rate of travel."

"You are going to sacrifice Korsa?" L asked, looking darkly at Caliwone.

"No," Caliwone said. "But if we either miss it or it escapes me somehow, that will be valuable information to have, no?"

"True," L said, diving back into the keyboard. "We need to move fast. Korsa is twelve light minutes away from Tersanie. That is basically how far Mars is away from Earth."

"Too late," Kurama said softly as another of the screen began filling with panicked text.

"That's not possible," L said, pausing in his typing to confirm what Kurama was seeing.

"No, it's not," Caliwone said, his teeth clenched. "Kakorate has Instant Transmission, Prince Vegeta has a version of it too. Even we have a way of doing it. But I will admit that is far fast than even I was expecting."

"We still don't have a solution to the cloaking affect yet," Kurama said, sparing a glance over at his private communication link with the technology department.

"Get down to the Soul Society," L said. "We will make sure they are ready for you."

"We don't have time," Helena said frustratedly. "By the time we get down there it would have already moved on."

"We need to get down to Rekai," Caliwone snarled. "We will have to wait for it to come to us."

L gave Caliwone a studying look but nodded. "I agree. Portal is being generated for you now. Who do you want with you?"

"Helena and I will handle it," Caliwone said. "Keep the other teams back unless called for."

"Take Shayera and me with you," Kurama said, stepping forward. "We can be on scene to help defend the nearest cities or to begin evacuations if needed."

"That won't be necessary," Caliwone said, walking toward the transport room.

"I agree with Kurama," L said. "It is a safe precaution."

"Fine," Caliwone said, not having the time to argue. "Let's go."

"One second," L said, holding up a hand. "Korsa is back online and undamaged."

"What?" Terra asked, stepping forward.

"Report is coming in," L said, his eyes flashing across the screen. "It's being reported as a monstrous bipedal alien. Did nothing aggressive. Appeared to survey and then just vanished."

"So what was the purpose?" Natsu asked. "Destroyed one and left another untouched? That doesn't make any sense?"

"Its reasons mean nothing to us right now," Caliwone said. "It destroyed one of my planets. It dies. Simple as that."

"I'm confused," Apale said, stepping forward for the first time. "If this Tersanie planet was shipping weapons of war and we are playing Gods here, why do we care? Isn't Tersanie in the wrong then and worth destroying?"

"You are thinking like a conqueror," Caliwone said. "That is not what we are any more."

"Too late," Kurama said quietly. "It has arrived on Rekai."

"So soon?" L asked.

"Damnit," Caliwone swore, clenching his fist. "Can we still get to Domi?"

"The portal is actually still intact," L said, studying the readouts. "It was established prior to everything going dark so it still has a direct link. We can even move the delivery point still so I can put you down right in front of it."

"Do it," Caliwone said, striding to the portal. "Let's go and get ready for a fight."

To be continued…

What is going on and is this the end of Caliwone's future as a protector?

And what kind of being has that much power? Not even Frieza or Darkseid could have done that without being noticed. Whatever it is, has all of Other World worried.

What are your thoughts? Leave them in the comments and see if you are correct.

Thanks for reading,

The Dark Prince


	12. Chapter 10: The Searcher

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 10: The Searcher**

The four members of Caliwone's core team entered the air space above one of Rekai's desert regions and for the first time came face to face with the bipedal monolith that stood before them. Two thousand feet tall, clad in full body armor that looked more like something an old fashioned scuba diver from Earth would wear, and carrying a staff in one massive hand. Six glowing openings, like the sixth side of a die, marked the otherwise plan, almost squared helmet that gave no indication as to expression. Had it not been for the occasional flicker of…. something…. Caliwone would have thought it was a machine of some kind. He couldn't sense it exactly, but he could feel it somehow.

"What is it?" Helena whispered, staring in awe at the enormous form.

"Shayera, Kurama," Caliwone said, ignoring Helena. "Get those cities evacuated and have L deploy half of the reserve squads to assist. We need them out of here fast."

"Understood," Shayera said, snapping herself out of her own awe.

The two took off and Caliwone refocused his attention on the calamity in front of him. "Are you picking anything up from it?" Caliwone asked.

"Not really," Helena said, her tone sounding slightly confused. "I can feel it but it's really weird."

"Same," Caliwone said. "Sounds like we need to start probing the old fashioned way."

Helena smirked. "You know, I was really hoping you would say that."

With a flare of power side by side, the two Saiyans transformed, their gleaming gold glow radiating immensely around them. In another sharp thunderclap of suddenly displaced air, both of their hair spiked and grew a little more, lightning arcing around them both in complete synchronization. Under them, the ground shattered under their combined pressure, rising to into the air a mile around in large chunks that then hovered there.

In response, the enormous creature lifted its staff slightly off the ground and then slammed it down hard. Caliwone's senses flared with the sudden release of extraordinary power as from the place where the staff contacted the ground, a shock wave raced out in all directions, wiping the ground clear of all hills, water holes, and any life in its passing. Caliwone started to launch himself forward, trusting Helena to block the attack from at least the nearest population center where Shayera and Kurama were headed while he attacked but she was frozen in shock. Swearing, Caliwone changed direction and lanced downward, using the power of his Dragon Twister cut like a lightning strike through the expanding bubble of energy directly in the path to the city. Like a wave sliced in half, the bubble of power split, washing to either side of its projected path and sparing the city and causing the attack itself to slowly dissipate.

The monstrosity looked down at Caliwone, clearly taking note as the wave of power finally vanished completely around Caliwone and he rose back into the air next to Helena and shooting her a disgusted look. As he did so, he could see her visibly shake herself free and a wide grin spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Caliwone growled.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, shooting him an excited glance. "I have been waiting for something like this!" Caliwone frowned at her, unsure as to whether she was bluffing or not. With her, it was often hard to tell.

In front of them, the Goliath took a single step toward them, covering a massive amount of ground with that one step and seeming to grow larger simply based on distance. Caliwone smirked, feeling the adrenaline begin to kick in for him a bit now too. In his ear, L's voice spoke.

"Kurama and Shayera have begun the evacuation of the city closest to you and the other teams are beginning a planet wide evacuation but we simply do not have the numbers to do it with the teams we have. I would like to send in the former SDF to assist."

"The SDF?" Caliwone asked in surprise and annoyance. "You have got to be kidding."

"Not at all," L said, his tone sounding a little strained as he tried to coordinate the different teams. "I have already initiated contact with them a little while ago to gauge interest and they were already willing to cooperate with us as an incursion specialist team. They have years of experience with this kind of general situation and have both better numbers and coordination to handle a bigger piece of this."

"I will not have them apart of this, L," Caliwone snarled back. "They cannot be trusted."

"Because they were following their orders from above you?" L shot back. "Get over your pride."

"Watch your tongue, L," Caliwone said, his attention snapping back to the monster in front of him as it began moving again.

"Think about the people of this planet, Caliwone," L said, attempting another tactic. "You are in charge of protecting them. That comes before any slights against you. With that said, you are the lord commander of this team. I will not make a decision like this without your approval."

Caliwone bared his teeth for a moment and the muscles in his arm tighten. But L was right. The teams that he and Kurama had set up were not rated to handle a defensive confrontation at this scale. They needed the help. He would make sure that the SDF understands their role later.

"Fine," Caliwone said, his body relaxing only slightly. "Bring them in."

There was a long pause. "Thank you," L said, not sounding surprised exactly but… something. "I will send them in right away. Also, you have incoming."

"Do not send anyone to assist us, L," Caliwone said, frowning. "The others cannot handle this."

"Not my call," L said and twenty feet in front of Caliwone and Helena, blue light shimmered suddenly revealing a man in all black and white and graying hair. Superman looked up at the monster, clearly not expecting something quite like that and just as clearly not seeing Caliwone and Helena behind him.

"You are not needed here, Kal-El," Caliwone said, relaxing slightly in the air and folding his arms across his chest. "You are in the way."

Superman turned and caught sight of the two floating behind him with halo's above their heads and facing this threat. The stunned look on his face lasted only long enough for his brain and muscles to react and rushed him over to the two.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and then shook his head. "Never mind. We received reports that this thing has destroyed a planet and was headed here. I assume you are here to stop it?"

"Of course, Kal-El," Caliwone said. "And I see that you are off playing universal police again."

"Those with power," Superman said, "have a responsibility to protect with that power."

Caliwone didn't sneer but he came close and simply snorted instead. "Believe me when I tell you that is not the way of the universe," he said instead. "In any event, stay back. Helena will deal with this. Assuming," he added and throwing her a dark look, "you don't freeze this time."

"Please," Helena said. "I'm too hyped up to do that again. Besides, I have been waiting for an opportunity to show you up."

"I know you are both incredibly strong," Superman said, turning back to face the monster and readying himself, "but I'm sorry, we really need to all work together this time."

Caliwone grabbed the back of Superman's shirt and pulled him backwards with astonishing ease. "You misunderstand," Caliwone said. "This is my solar system to protect and you will do what I say when I say it. Understood?"

Superman stared. "Your solar system?"

"Helena?" Caliwone said, ignoring Superman. "Let us see what Kakorate has taught you."

Grinning wildly, Helena floated forward to face the giant that was still waiting for them. Her aura blazed around her, more ferociously than Caliwone had ever seen it do before. It snapped and sizzled erratically as if blown around in a raging wind before her inner light blinded all those who looked on. After a moment or two, Caliwone was able to see what Helena had become.

Her golden hair stretched most of the way down her back now with fewer strands arcing over her face. Her eyebrows were gone completely leaving nothing but her eyebrow ridges in their place to lend to expression. The blue arcing electricity that was the hallmark of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation was much more elaborate here, sparking far thicker bolts at intervals. Her muscle tone was far sharper as well, coiled with strength and power while continuing to lack in mass that was shared in her other forms as well. But the power that was emanating from her left no doubt as to the level she was now on and, wearing Kakorate's uniform, the resemblance between them was uncanny.

Caliwone forcibly relaxed his arms from where the tension was squeezing at his sides and forced calm into his body. This was a very unexpected achievement for her and one that Caliwone himself had not yet advanced to, but that form had many flaws despite its power. Vegeta had described the battle with Majin Buu in its pure kid-like form and how Kakorate had managed to win using this form. At the time, there was nothing else even close. Vegeta's stories had stopped there though, never describing much past that point but he had seen the power the two of them still possessed when Kakorate had lost his senses and become uncontained evil on Earth many years ago. But to think that he would be surpassed by Helena…

"That seems drastic," Superman said dryly, looking for any kind of clue as to what he was looking at from Caliwone. "I like the hair."

Caliwone snorted. "It is the third form of the Super Saiyan," he said. "Right now, she may be the strongest person in the Living Realm."

"Do you really think so?" Superman asked, sounding dubious.

"It will depend on how she fairs against this monster," Caliwone answered. "And, of course, you."

Helena burst forward in an explosion of fiery aura. Trusting in her incredible speed, Helena didn't even bother to try any evasive maneuvers on her approach and crossed the vast distance untouched and with ease. She cocked back a fist for a strike that has been proved capable of punching clear through planets in this form and struck out unrestrained. The attack connected and the shock wave from the impact vaporize the clouds away in the sky and split the ground underneath.

The monolith turned its head slightly to look at Helena and with sudden force, Helena was hurled backwards and too the ground. Falling, Helena was able to recover enough in the air to through herself into several back flips that allowed her to hit the ground with her feet first and slid through the rock before staggering a few steps to a stop, bleeding from a wound on her forehead. The ground exploded without any warning but Helena was already moving to counter attack. She struck at the back of the monsters head, intending to at least avert its attention long enough for her to begin testing its armored body for weaknesses but the attack never landed. She was frozen in mid movement, unable to even retreat.

"Telepathy," Caliwone snarled and raised his power level to attack power. "Great."

But Superman was already on the move. Like a speeding bullet he arrowed in at the center of the beasts chest armor and connected. The creature, whatever it was, slid backwards just slightly but ignored the Man of Steel as it raised its staff and crushed Helena down hard to the ground.

Caliwone relaxed his stance, his eyes on the rising cloud of dust that marked where Helena was buried. He could feel her energy quite clearly, it having not reduced much at all from that attack even though he could feel her pain. Her pain and frustration. The ground erupted a second time from the same location, this time a blaze of gold accompanied the explosion and she raced upward. Superman started to race forward as well, attempting to time the attacks to coincide with hers but instead, took the full brunt of her anger himself. He hurtled out of sight from the force of her attack and she turned to face the destroyer again. It looked at her, no expression visible but, as it did Caliwone, it was clearly taking note. The two stared at each other for a long moment, both contemplating what the next move the other might make but Helena, never one for long stare downs, moved first.

She flashed in, dancing dangerously through the air, attempting to again use her speed as her key offensive advantage. Although the Goliath was enormous, it soon became clear that not only could it clearly see Helena, but often times could either predict where she was going to be or else was able to see the future. Its large arm struck upwards at Helena surprisingly quickly, forcing her to dodge late. The force of wind from the arms passage was enough to send her stumbling through the air again but she managed to regain her footing in the air and hurl a blast of energy at the destroyer. The blast detonated like a nuclear bomb a hundred feet in front of the monster.

"Shields," Caliwone muttered darkly. "How fortunate for it."

Superman floated over to Caliwone from where ever it had been that Helena had sent him, rubbing his jaw slightly. "I see what you mean about her maybe being the strongest thing alive," he said. "But that was that really necessary?"

"You were interrupting her battle," Caliwone said. "I would have done the same."

"And I would expect nothing less from you," he said. "But, I often forget how much she picks up after you."

Caliwone spared Kal-El a dark look. "L, any idea what this thing is yet?" he said instead.

"Nothing concrete as yet," L said. "However, I have put in an emergency request for information to the Kaio's and Koenma and I am still waiting to hear back from them."

"And what of the evacuation?" Caliwone asked instead, ignoring the surprised and approving look from Kal-El.

"It is progressing well," L said. "With Other World support assisting in the evacuations, I would expect them to be completed in no less than twenty minutes."

Caliwone raised his eyes at that but did not otherwise comment on his surprise. "Well done, he said instead. "Let me know when it is done and when we have more information on this thing."

"That was the plan."

"I am glad you are getting the planet evacuated," Kal-El said. "How long?"

"Approximately twenty minutes," Caliwone said.

Superman stared. "That's incredible!"

"Other World has many resources when it decides to use them," Caliwone said, his tone calm and unsurprised. "We will also have more information on this creature soon. Perhaps in time to save this planet all together."

"The Justice League stands by to help in any way we can," Superman said, still looking like he was itching to get in on the fight. "You just need to say the word."

Caliwone snorted gently. "Other Worlds resources, and therefore MY resources, are far greater than anything your remnants of a Justice League could offer." Caliwone threw a dirty smile at Kal-El over his shoulder. "But you are welcome to be a witness."

The ground exploded as another of Helena's energy attacks bounced off of the monsters shields and kicked up dust nearly as high as it was and then its shields flared from behind as Helena struck while its attention was diverted. Much like the first time she had tried that tactic, she was caught in its telepathy and frozen. This time, the monster turned to look at her and blasted her from all six of its eye holes.

Caliwone's senses flared as he sensed more power in that attack than the initial one that would have wiped out the cities it had started with. Helena screamed and flew back, impacting the ground and carving a crater a mile long. Next to him, Caliwone could feel Kal-El resist the temptation to make sure she was alright.

Helena floated up through the dust cloud. Her clothes were tattered and blood flowed from wounds all across her body and lip but her under garments seems to be made of tougher stuff than Kakorate's gi. Her face was rather calmer than what Caliwone would have expected despite her deep frown she was giving the creature. Even her energy hadn't fallen much after all of that which gave Caliwone a small shiver up his back at the true power of that form.

The monster raised its arms to its side in some slow, grand gesture and time seem to lose all meaning. Clouds began to sweep across the sky at an astonishing rate and the blue that tinted the sky itself darkened to a blood red. What trees and plant life was left at the edges of the initial blast zone all wilted and listed, losing all of their leaves, then suddenly straightened back up again and bloomed in an ever repeating pattern.

Helena remained where she was, unmoved by the events happening around her. She would allow this to happen in order to see what exactly she was dealing with. Clearly it was messing with time to one degree or another which put this monster in a different class than the old fashioned overly powerful alien creature and more into something resembling God-hood but she had seen and heard stories of non-Gods performing similar feats.

Caliwone too watched with slight interest, his own mind trying to categorize the monster as well when Kal-El's hand gripped Caliwone's shoulder weakly. He turned and was surprised to see the already aging Superman looking more like the wizened old Bruce Wayne. He frowned, suddenly realizing that he and Helena were essentially immortal being dead and on Other Worlds business but for Kal-El, and every Rekai still on the planet, they were being aged and killed.

"Helena," Caliwone said, turning back to the two in the distance and ignoring Kal-El's tired and indignant look. "You need to put an end to this now. Everyone not already dead is aging and likely dying as we speak."

Helena glanced over at Caliwone before lowering herself down to the ground beneath her. Setting her stance, she raised both of her hands palm forward to point at the monster. Caliwone couldn't hear the words from where he hovered but the stance and the piercing blue light that glowed from her hands as she brought them both back down to her right hip told him everything he needed to know. Kakorate's successor indeed.

The blast that Helena launched shook the planet as it lanced out and connected solidly dead center of the monsters shielding. Whether due to design or strain, the shields glowed a dark red that matched that of the sky for several long seconds. Caliwone had to cover his eyes from the light and blasting wind that swept over him but managed to grab the aged Superman by the shirt front to keep him from being blown away. He dangled from Caliwone's grip, utterly unable to do anything himself even as Helena opened up with the full force of her attack.

Like a bead of water running down an existing stream, Helena's full power smashed into the monster and blasted through its shields. The monster was lifted off the ground in an astonishing display of power and thrown back for what must have been several miles even as the blue of Helena's attack was absorbed by the sky again, the monster landed hard on its feet.

Helena's attack faded and Helena stood gasping where she was and feeling the full effect of the Super Saiyan 3's flaws. That attack had been everything, Caliwone knew. She was now basically useless.

Caliwone glanced back as Superman rested a hand on the one Caliwone was still holding on to the "S" shield on his chest reassuringly. He was back to normal; no longer aged and wizened from a few moments before. Caliwone released him, glad to see that whatever that monster had been doing with time seemed to have reversed its effects once it had lost concentration.

"Caliwone," L's voice said in his ear. "The evacuation has been completed."

"That was fast," Caliwone said, frowning. "It hasn't been twenty minutes."

"That time gets dramatically reduced when nearly everyone we are trying to evacuate dies," L said and for the first time, Caliwone could hear what seemed to be a mix of awe and outrage in his voice. "Only infants and barely older survived the aging process although they are now back in their proper forms but all those who died stayed dead."

"I see," Caliwone said. "Kal-El, return home. This is no place for you and there is nothing more you could do anyway."

"I'm not leaving," he said. "It needs to be stopped."

"And so it shall," Caliwone said, raising a hand and clenching it closed with a spark of electricity. "But you are vulnerable here. If I require you, I will make contact with you."

"Caliwone-" Superman started to say but was cut off as Caliwone made a swiping motion and L removed Superman back to Earth.

"Thank you," Caliwone said to L as he turned his attention back to the monolith. "Any ideas?"

"Still waiting for word from the other Gods," L said ruefully even as his anger seemed to be quelling. "You are the expert in this kind of situation. I suggest you figure it out or retreat until we can come up with a solution."

Caliwone snorted. "There is no honor in retreating, L."

"Nor is there shame in doing so when you are up against an opponent you do not fully understand," L retorted. "I had to do it several times when I was up against Light and the Death Note. Do not allow pride to eclipse your view of the bigger picture."

"And you still managed to die," Caliwone said.

"So did you, Caliwone," L shot back. "But in my case, my understanding of the enemy lead to his eventual downfall by my successors." Caliwone's lip twisted at that but there wasn't much he could argue. What little information he had gotten from Kurama about L's final case, it did seem that L knew how to play things smart.

"If we get to that point, then we will do as you say," Caliwone said as the monster moved in on Helena. "But I have not yet had my turn."

His aura blazed around him as he launched himself forward at the same time Helena did. The monster paused briefly as if assessing who was the greater threat before turning his eyes on Caliwone. It was a wise move.

Pushing himself hard, Caliwone vanished, angling himself to come in at the top of the monsters head and driving his Dragon Twister straight down. The monster looked up, not taken by surprise at all by the move but Caliwone had expected this. Before he could be trapped by telekinesis, Caliwone reappeared directly in front of what would be considered its now exposed neck. With speed that Caliwone would have thought impossible for a being this size, its staff whipped up and connected solidly with his side and sent him rocketing off sideways.

Taking advantage of the distraction that Caliwone had caused, Helena swept in on the same trajectory and managed to sneak in a punch right on the front of the monsters head. The blow forced the monster to take a step back from the force but was equally quick to use its own head as a weapon and send Helena crashing to the ground once again.

Caliwone skidded to a halt in the air, finally able to recover from the blow. His mind was fuzzy and he shook his head once to clear it. Gritting his teeth, Caliwone ripped the bandages off his right arm and began drawing energy from all the life on the planet, storing it all in his dominant hand. Racing back to the battle, Caliwone was just in time to see the monster slam its staff down hard onto where Helena was laying. Purple and red energy sparked from the impact point and throughout the cloud of dirt, making Caliwone suspect that the attack Helena had just been hit with was probably several times more severe that what it had looked like.

Putting that thought aside, Caliwone fired his White Lightning at full force down onto the monsters back. Caliwone's ultimate offensive struck, blasting straight through the creature and into the ground in a thousand thick bolts of lightning that spawned a hundred more minor bolts in all directions and cracked thunder as if it was a God's voice.

Caliwone grinned as he looked through the hole in the monster he had created as smoke wafted up from the edges of its burned flesh. That smile faded though as the monster straightened and the hole slowly filled itself back in, complete with armor.

"Are you kidding me?" Caliwone growled in frustration and readied himself again. Only this time the monster ignored him all together. Caliwone only got a flicker of warning before the monster fired its energy attack from its eyes again down on where Helena lay sprawled in the crater. This time however, the attack was far more powerful.

Caliwone raced in at his maximum speed. It was barely fast enough. He appeared directly in front of Helena with his Dragon Twister already writhing in his hand and punched the blast as hard as he could. The ground erupted all around them like water splashing off of a rock in a waterfall. All Caliwone could see was light, blinding light and could feel the immense pressure this monster was producing. He could feel his hand, arm, and shoulder breaking and healing over and over even as he poured more and more power into the Dragon Twister to keep them both from being obliterated.

Helena staggered to her feet and struggled to walk over to Caliwone even in her form and rested a hand on his shoulder. With her left, she reached past him and fired everything she still had left in a wave of energy to try and push back the attack. The two of them, for the first time working as one, straining with everything they had. And it still wasn't enough. Caliwone could feel the monsters efforts increase and the two of them losing what little ground they had been able to make together. The ground underfoot bucked and shook making it hard for either of them to keep their footing. Caliwone closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he put it all into keeping them in existence. But for all of their might, it was still nowhere near enough.

"L!" Caliwone yelled, struggling to get that single syllable out coherently. "Get us out of here!" And in a sudden blink, they were gone and suddenly found themselves back in the Other World command room with L, staggering with the sudden loss of opposing pressure.

Helena collapsed to the ground, her Super Saiyan 3 hair fading back to her normal red as she lost consciousness as she hit the floor hard. Caliwone, for his part, managed to keep himself upright long enough for him to watch on the display as Rekai glowed brightly yellow at first, then red, and then vanished into a millions pieces, taking a chunk out of Domi with it before he too collapsed into unconsciousness.

To be continued…

What a stack of Super surprises. But even with a powered up Helena, they were still no match for the power of that thing. And with all of that, the tally of destroyed planets climbs to three.

What happens now? I want to know your thoughts!

Please, leave a review and see if you're right!

The Dark Prince


	13. Chapter 11: Heavy Recruitment

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 11: Heavy Recruitment**

Caliwone opened his eyes and for a long moment was unsure as to where he was. Even during his time on Earth, hospital rooms had never been a place he had spent any great time in. Here, white curtains, drapes, and bedding seemed to drag in pristine light into the room that seemed, even for Other World, unnatural. He blinked hard once to clear his sight and flexed his naked arms. All seemed to be well as one would expect from being dead and in Other World.

"I am glad to see you have woken up, Caliwone."

Caliwone turned his attention to the right side of his bed and saw for the first time Koenma sitting on a chair with his back to the windows. His posture was immediately recognizable of one who is leaning hard on his regrets; slightly slumped with his fingers touching against those of his opposite hand just in front of his chin.

"Koenma," Caliwone acknowledged. "Why am I here?"

"You are recovering, obviously," Koenma answered. "But you have only been here for a few hours. This is Other World after all and you have the good fortune to be treated by Isane personally to recover from your somewhat abnormal wounds."

Caliwone frowned. Kotetsu Isane was Captain of the fourth division of the Soul Society, a squad that focused primarily on healing but he was already dead. In fact, by being so his body almost instantly repaired itself, which he felt his body doing as he was defending Helena against that monstrous creature on Rekai.

"What abnormal wounds?" he asked, feeling his eyes narrow. "I feel fine."

"Coming in contact with an entity like the one you faced puts an extraordinary amount of strain on the fabric of space/time," Koenma said, his voice ominously not going into his standard professorial tone. "The nature of that being and the energies it possesses predate Other World. In fact, it predates almost all of creation."

Caliwone felt an unusual tug in his stomach region. "I take it then you have been able to identify what that thing was?"

"I have," Koenma said, still not moving from his slouched posture. "But to answer your question first, the energy that that being generated, primarily in its destructive capacity, was unraveling your soul from creation. Helena took much more damage than you did," he added, tilting his fingers slightly to Caliwone's left. Turning, Caliwone found Helena in a bed next to him, the sheets pulled up to her chin almost and what could have been mistaken to be an ice pack on her head if ice packs glowed light blue with healing properties. His eyes lingered on her for a long few seconds before returning his attention back to Koenma and sliding his legs off the side of the bed and to the floor.

"Isane was able to reverse the process easily enough but too much of that kind of thing and you and she could have been erased completely. Your body can only handle so much of that kind of thing," Koenma continued. "At any rate, the information I have is somewhat speculative but all indications are pointing to it being accurate."

Koenma took in a deep breath and lowered his hands to his legs. "The being you and Helena faced is named Eson the Searcher. He is one of what is known as a Celestial Being. What is known about them is still very vague but what we have managed to put together so far is that they were created by the original Gods, the Antecedents, as the first beings to exist. Later, after they evolved and gained intelligence, they were tasked as guardians, observers, and bringers of death to those they felt were not worthy enough to continue growing.

"However, sometime during the Celestials evolution, the Antecedents vanished leaving the Celestials to go about their own devices," Koenma continued. "Or so we believe. Where they have been all this time, I have no idea."

"Why show up now?" Caliwone asked. "What happened that made one of them at least suddenly decide to reappear?"

Koenma sighed again, bringing his hands to his forehead. "I happened."

Caliwone blinked, not sure what he meant by that. "Explain."

"Do you remember that cave we found you in after you stepped in on Earth?" Koenma asked. Caliwone nodded. "You found what appears to be a tomb of an Antecedent. It was the first clue about them that has appeared in millions of years. Despite safeguards I put in place and the counsel I kept with Shunsui, I proceeded to try and unravel the secrets about them and set into motion a series of events that I could not foresee. And as a result of my arrogance, millions of beings died in your sector alone, not to mention nearly losing the two of you."

"And who knows how many more will likely perish before I can stop it," Caliwone said darkly. "So what now? How do we stop Eson?"

Koenma sighed again. "I do not know. We don't know enough about them to put together a proper plan."

"So in other words," Caliwone said darkly. "We go back to the old tactics of hitting it until it breaks." Koenma remained silent and that silence itself worried Caliwone far more than the lack of information he had.

"A word of advice, Koenma," Caliwone said, standing and pulling his under shirt on over his head before dawning his silver top. "You are the ruler of Other World. You need to start acting like it."

Koenma raised his eyes to meet Caliwone but did not otherwise move. "And how would that look to you?"

"By not letting anyone see you wallowing in self-pity," Caliwone answered. "Regardless as to whether this is your fault or not, you need to immediately get off of your ass and back to work. There will be plenty of time for recriminations later after the immediate problem is solved."

"I didn't think you were just anyone, Caliwone," Koenma said evenly. "I would like to think that you are something of a friend."

"You have a duty to Other World before you do to friends, Koenma," Caliwone said sharply. "And that means you especially do not let the people you are closest to see this crap. You must maintain the appearance of control at all times less you create a panic of the masses."

That got Koenma to at least cock an eye at him. "A panic of the masses?" he asked, some of his old amusement reaching back into his voice. "You really are starting to sound like our old friend Yusuke."

"He's right, though," Helena pipped up. Turning, Caliwone could see her watching the two of them from where she hadn't moved in her bed. "Other World looks to you for strength and composure. Believe it or not but that includes us too."

Koenma looked back and forth between the two of them for a long moment and then sighed. "That was something that my father was very good at. I have been trying to make my rule different than his by being open and sincere. And now you are telling me to be more like my father."

"You are a good man, Koenma," Helena said. "But it is hard to be a good man and a king at the same time."

"Besides," Caliwone said. "You can still be that person you so desperately want to be. By having confidence in your choices and the people you have trusted to get a job done, you can continue to be sincerely confident in the situation."

"Very well," Koenma said, standing and straightening his robes. "What you say makes sense, surprisingly. I guess spending all that time with Vegeta has taught you something about leadership and rule."

Caliwone snorted. "Speaking of, we should get back in touch with them. Maybe now they will join the fight now that the known universe might be at risk or at least give us some insight as to how to stop this thing."

"We should connect back with L and the team first," Helena said. "They will need to see that we are alright and we can start to formulate a plan of action from there."

"I will also do what I can to get as much information about who or what is in that tomb and where Eson is ultimately going," Koenma said. "And if there are any more of them out there."

Caliwone nodded. "Let's go," he said to Helena, moving toward the door.

"Isane has not completed her treatment yet," Koenma said. "Let her finish."

"We are Saiyans, Koenma," Caliwone said. "Our bodies will do a better job than a doctor at this point."

Helena didn't move from her spot in her bed. "Did you wake up with all of your cloths on?" she asked after a moment. "Because I didn't."

Caliwone snorted but couldn't resist a small sneer of amusement. "Take your time. Nobody wants to see any of that." He walked through the door as Helena's face pinked visibly. Koenma followed behind him, a slight sense of amusement coming from him too but as he walked through the door their eyes met and Helena knew that he was fully aware of why she wasn't getting up just yet.

The door closed and Helena took the healing pack off of her head and sat up. Taking a deep breath as she let the blanket fall, Helena looked down. Her sarashi binding that wrapped around her chest that she always wore was still in place but on her left side just below her spleen her skin glowed a pale blue and in the center of the 'wound' she was basically transparent. Not as though she could see the inside of her own body, but as if nothing were there at all.

She was still examining it when Isane walked in. She regarded Helena thoughtfully for a moment as her grey eyes that matched her silver hair slid from her wound to Helena's green ones. She was tall with smooth shoulder length hair that was stark contrast to when they had met although she did keep her two thin braids on the right side of her head that fell to midway down her back. And like most of the Captains in the Gotei 13, she wore a white haori that marked her rank.

"I am glad to see you are awake, Helena," she said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Helena said, doing her best to brush off the other woman's concerns. "I would like to know what this is, though."

Isane reached over and touched it, running her fingers around the wound and ignoring Helena's jump at the touch. "It is healing well," Isane said after a moment. "I would expect you to be back at full fighting trim in the next couple of hours or so. This wound is a rather unique one that I hadn't ever seen before until you two. Pulling you back from the brink of erasure is a new trick but it's hardly any different than pulling one back from the brink of death, I suppose."

"Uh-huh," Helena said, looking down at it again. "Thank you, I guess. I owe you one."

"Do not mention it," Isane said, waving the gratitude away with one hand. "Especially since I know you will want to get out of bed as soon as possible."

"Yes," Helena said. "I need to regroup with Caliwone and the team and come up with a plan to stop that thing."

"Very well," Isane said. "I can let you go now, but you may not like the requirement I will have for you so you can continue healing."

Helena sat with her arms crossed and eyes closed on a chair with one legged crossed over the other, her face nearly as red as her hair while Apale, Celinal, Shayera, Natsu and the former SDF members that now led the new Incursion Coalition roared with laughter. The source of the laughter was, of course, at the healing pack strapped to the top of Helena's head, complete with bandage that wrapped around both sides of her head and under her chin to keep it in place. It was embarrassing to the least, and only added to her shame every time she moved and it would jiggled slightly like it was filled with liquid.

The only people who seemed to be holding things together were Mai, Kurama and L. Even still, there was an air of amusement around Kurama although he was too polite to let it out and L didn't seem to have an amused bone in his body. The two stood in the back of the group, waiting patiently for Caliwone to arrive and fill them in as to what was going on even as the girls in the group teased Helena.

"She does look rather ridiculous, doesn't she?" Caliwone said, finally arriving from behind where Helena sat. "Never mind that she went toe-to-toe with a guardian of the old Gods and the first created life in the universe. But go on, laugh away."

The group went silent instantly, all eyes suddenly looking back and forth between Helena and Caliwone as he stood glaring down at them all. Caliwone himself glanced down sideways at Helena briefly and although she did not look back, he could feel her tension ease and feel a sense of gratitude from her.

"Yes, you heard me correctly," Caliwone continued, turning back to the rest of the group. "The creature Helena and I fought is called Eson the Searcher and is one of the earliest life forms in the universe. They are a near immortal race of what are called Celestials. From what little information Other World has about them they vanished not long after their creators disappeared from the plane of existence. Now that Eson has arrived, there may be more to come.

"As of now," Caliwone continued, "we do not know where Eson is or what its plans are but we need to be prepared next time. This creature was tasked with exploring space and searching out life that it deemed worthy to continue existing. If it deems otherwise you can look to Tersanie and Rekai as an example. The only thing we do have to go on right now is that is making its way inward toward the core worlds for reasons unknown. Unfortunately, it has now left our system and technically out of our hands but if you know me at all, you know that I am not out of this fight yet."

"Once it shows up again, what are we supposed to do?" Shun-jun asked. "If you are not powerful enough to face it-"

"When it shows up again," Caliwone interrupted, "your priority is to distract it long enough to allow for an evacuation as best as possible or until the primary team arrives to fill that role. If that is not possible, return to Other World. Do not attempt to engage it in any serious combat. The Coalition itself was formed to avert incursions and to protect those in the Living World. Make sure that your teams do your job."

"Understood," Shun-jun said, showing little irritation toward Caliwone's less than subtle condescension.

"I am putting L in charge of setting up contingency plans for when we run across it again," Caliwone said. "I leave that to you."

"Of course you are," L said dryly. "It's not like any of the rest of you could do it."

"In the meantime," Caliwone said, ignoring L, "we still have a solar system to manage as best we can. I will be bolstering our ranks to help combat this growing threat and making sure our team is in the best position to act. We will be blending teams under Kurama and keep that system controlled. L, you are in overall charge until Helena and I get back."

Caliwone and Helena stepped out of Other World and onto the main command bridge of the Justice League's Metro Tower. During busier times, like those of a crisis unfolding within the Leagues range of influence, the entire command center was bustling with activity and members rushing to and from the teleporter pad while others yelled down instructions to the operations crew. Now though, despite being filled with far more heroes and crewers than the League had seen in many years, there was not the sense of urgency coming from them nor was the volume contained in such a place deafening to hear. It was, in fact, suddenly very quiet as all eyes turned to look at the angels that had just appeared behind Superman and Batman.

"Caliwone," Superman said, taking several quick steps over to him before stopping a few feet away. "I am glad you are alright."

"We are dead, Kal-El," Caliwone said. "That makes us very difficult to kill."

"I suppose you are right," Superman said, his mouth quirking just slightly. "What about the people on that planet? We saw that it and its neighbor were destroyed."

"We couldn't stop it," Helena said. "It was too strong."

"I thought you could rise to any action," Batman said, stepping out from behind Superman and narrowing his eyes at the two. "At least, that's what the old vids use to say."

"If that were accurate, boy," Caliwone said darkly, "I would not be dead, would I?"

Batman narrowed his eyes a little further but remained silent.

"Let's go to the conference room," Superman said, starting toward the door and glancing around at all of the eyes locked onto them. "It's a little crowded here."

"You come too," Helena said, speaking to Terry. "We might need to talk to the guy on the other end of your radio." Grimacing, Batman followed behind the three supers.

The door slid open to conference room 'J', formerly the League's original members only room located not far from the bridge itself and the four filed in. Caliwone paid the room little attention, immediately going to the far side of the large center table opposite Superman while both Batman and Helena looked around, neither having ever been in there before.

"What can I help you with?" Superman said, knowing Caliwone's distaste for small talk.

"Batson," Caliwone said. "Where is he?"

Superman blinked. "Billy Batson? Shazam?"

"Correct," Caliwone said. "I need him."

"When he is not with the League, he is usually resides on the Rock of Eternity," Superman said, frowning. "What do you need him for?"

Helena cocked an eye. "It is Other World business." Superman looked over at her and she could see him struggling for words.

"Just kidding," she said, grinning over at him. "I've always wanted to be on the other side of that sentence."

"Batson has the power to do something for me that Other World is either reluctant or unwilling to overrule," Caliwone said. "But I need someone with his somewhat unique abilities to help us fight the monster you faced with us."

"Superman has described this monster to us," Batman said but the voice was that of Bruce Wayne. "Could you clarify things for us a bit?"

"The monsters name is Eson the Searcher," Helena said, feeling slightly tired of having to explain the same thing to so many different groups. "He is one of, potentially many, cosmic beings called Celestials. They were the first created life in the universe."

"Don't tell the Oans that," Bruce said dryly. "Seeing as how one managed to beat the two of you, are they basically Gods?"

"No, but they are close," Caliwone said. "And no, none of you are to tell the guardians that."

"In any event," Helena said, breaking the awkward silence. "How do we get to the Rock of Eternity?"

"Would it just be easier if I called for him to come down?" Superman asked. "To be honest, I have only been there once and I had to be guided-"

"The Rock of Eternity is in a pocket dimension," Bruce spoke up. "It does not exist in this reality. However, there are ways in which it can be accessed." From behind Caliwone, one of the large wall sized monitors winked on, showing a map. "One is in Fawcett City, Billy Batson's hometown. One is in a place called Kahndaq which it itself is hidden by the power of the Rock of Eternity, and the other is located in Gotham City."

"I assume you can take me there?" Caliwone asked, turning to look at Batman.

"Sure," Terry said, tapping at the side of his head. "As long as the other voice in my head can show me the way."

With a whine of high powered engines that made Caliwone cringe slightly, Batman settled the batmobile to the ground in an empty alley with Superman, Caliwone, and Helena following suit under their own power. Batman hoped out and clicked a button. With a shimmer, the batmobile disappeared as its cloaking device hid it from view.

"This way," Terry said, walking half way down the alley and entering through a door that led to the old Gotham Sewers. None seemed at all concerned about the potential sludge they were likely to walk through in the sewers but even if they had been, they needn't have worried. In this part of Gotham, the sewer system had been mostly forgotten; newer more efficient systems had been set up during the time when Gotham had been half blown up and rebuilt and Wayne-Powers had done a good job keeping up to date with new advancements. Only moss and the occasional rate seemed to occupy this place.

"How have things been since I last saw this world?" Caliwone asked, breaking the silence as they continued to walk.

"Quiet," Superman said.

"Mostly," Terry corrected.

Superman smiled. "The X-Men had an adventure I am told but nothing they couldn't handle."

"I am aware of that one," Caliwone said shortly. "Anything new?"

"Wait, what about the X-Men?" Helena asked, sounding intrigued.

"Another time," Caliwone said shortly.

"If you really want to hear an interesting story, ask Terry about Dana," Superman said.

"Ok," Helena said when it was clear Terry wasn't going to elaborate on his. "Consider it asked?"

"She got married," Terry said dryly, shooting Superman a small glare.

"Oh," Helena said, sounding taken aback. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You should be apologizing to her," Terry said. "She got married to me."

Helena shot Superman a look and slapped him on the shoulder. "Stupid," she said, mock angrily.

"There was a lot of coming to terms with the whole secret identity thing," Terry said. "And with my mother and brother, too but everything seems to be working out."

"Good for you," Caliwone said annoyed. "Is there an end point to this journey or is this where the bat lives these days?"

"It's just up ahead," Terry said.

"I still am not sure what you need Shazam for," Superman said. "What exactly can he do that I can't?"

"Jealous?" Helena asked, teasing.

"Those powered by Shazam's magic do not age," Caliwone said. "A weakness that you have recently experienced and what makes you unfit for facing Eson again."

"I see," Superman said, sounding rather dejected. "I guess that makes sense."

"Here," Batman said, stopping in front of a perfectly ordinary portion of wall. "According to Bruce, there is a magic portal here."

Caliwone cocked his eyebrow slightly but moved forward without question. "Thanks for your help," he said, reaching forward and resting it on the wall. Or rather, his hand disappeared into the wall as if it was an illusion. "We will take it from here." With that, Caliwone walked through the portal and vanished. With a shrug, Helena followed suit, leaving both Superman and Batman standing awkwardly alone in the sewer.

She found herself floating in space next to Caliwone but it wasn't like the space around a planet. Rippling colors filled the void in ever shifting patterns that Helena's head had a hard time wrapping around. Ahead of them, very much like its namesake, the Rock of Eternity hung like a giant, semi diamond shaped mountain. In a flare of light from both of them, they flew to the rock, landing on the single opening that they could see and entered.

To be continued…

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Looks like Caliwone is calling some big guns but, let's be honest, if Caliwone and Helena are unable to handle a threat on their own, they need to pull from the best to assist. And a Celestial is no joke. They are the original powers in the universe.

I wonder how their arrival links with the Antecedents..?

Stay tuned.

The Dark Prince


	14. Chapter 12: Return of a King

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 12:** **Return of a King**

The Rock of Eternity was a massive place, as one would expect from the keeper of realities and home to the Seven Deadly Sins of man. To Helena, the Rock of Eternity was almost more fascinating to her than Other World with all of its monuments and mementos collected from all of Earth's various religions. It was proof, if she still needed it, that not one of Earth's many religions were true entirely but pieces of all religion could help paint the whole picture. Even as they walked, the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins themselves were frozen in stone, captured by Shazam a millennium ago and then again by Captain Marvel when they were released during the Infinite Crisis so many years ago.

To Caliwone, however, the Rock of Eternity was nothing more than the prideful Rogue's Gallery of a self important Wizard in the same way Batman's was. As such, Caliwone walked past the monuments with barely concealed scorn and distaste, sweeping down the long winding corridor with long and powerful strides that forced Helena to keep up. Shortly, the two entered into a large spacious cavern nearly the size of the Watch Tower's command room. The walls that arced both above and slightly below were packed with carvings and trinkets of all kinds of bizarre and interesting things that Caliwone continued to ignore although Helena felt a creepy suspicion that the blue Scarab holding a prominent place on the wall seemed to consider her intently before dismissing her all without actually moving.

The two floated down to the bottom of the Rock where a throne was raised near the back and a lone man sat atop it, leaning slightly to the side and resting his head on one powerful fist. His recognizable red suit with white and gold lightning bolt on his chest and short white cape on his back was nearly as recognizable as Superman's old blue and red suit had been. A white hood now adorned his head as an extension of his cape that shrouded his features somewhat and gave him something more of a darker look. had been. ghtning bolt on his chest and short white cape on his back was nearly as recognizable as S He looked up surprised as the two approached him before a wide smile split the man's face and he sat upright, dispelling the air of darkness that the hood had provided him.

"Caliwone?" the man formally known as Captain Marvel said sounding excited to see them. "And Helena Noventa. I was wondering why I was not alerted to your presence when you arrived. How are you?"

"Well enough," Caliwone said, eyeing the jovial man warily. "It seems you have taken a few strides forward since the last time we met. Ruler of the Rock of Eternity now, is it?"

"Well, I don't know about that exactly," he said, still remaining seated despite his eagerness. "I mean, it's been pretty boring lately. Not that boring is bad, of course. That just means there is nothing bad going on with Earth that needs my attention."

"With Earth, no," Caliwone said. "However, in the galaxy there is a rather large problem that could very soon become Earths'."

"Tell me about it," Shazam said, his face turning concerned and serious.

"A cosmic power that put Helena and I both in a hospital and destroyed three planets," Caliwone said, leaving out for the moment that the being also made a stop at each of the other inhabited planets in his solar system but left them untouched. "It is heading core-ward with thousands more of inhabited planets in its path. I need some very specialized help as this being has the ability to manipulate time and space. I need an immortal like myself and Helena."

"I see," Shazam said, sitting back in his throne. "I am sorry, but I cannot help you in that conflict. My duty is to Earth and the Rock of Eternity. Has Superman declined to help?"

"Superman is not immortal," Helena said. "And therefore is no help to us."

Shazam cocked an eye at that for a moment as if not believing that Superman would not be of any help but let the comment pass. "Again, I apologize," he said instead. "Although I do have to say that the thought of there being a being that the two of you could not handle does give me the shivers but I must remain here for the sake of the realm."

"I am not asking you to leave, Batson," Caliwone said, taking a few steps toward the throne and beginning to climb up. "You are not the only mortal to be granted the power of Shazam. What I require from you requires no conflict with your current role."

Shazam frowned as he watched Caliwone approach, his mind trying to figure Caliwone out. "I suppose you could ask Mary," he said. "But you could have done that without coming all the way here. In fact, you would have no trouble getting her help. She had a crush on you at one point, I think. I am sure she would be willing to help with whatever you needed."

Helena stifled a laugh at the thought of Caliwone being anyone's crush before remembering about Kitty and the relationship those two had. But still, she remained as quiet as she could as Caliwone reached the top of the throne and stood over Shazam.

"There is no Marvel alive that I am looking for, Batson," Caliwone said. "What I need is someone who understands sacrifice; a king."

Shazam stared at Caliwone for a long few heartbeats. "Black Adam?" he whispered incredulously before abruptly standing; now towering over Caliwone himself. "Are you mad?! He went on a rampage across the world years ago and no one could stop him."

"A rampage of revenge brought about by the inaction of the League that resulted in the death of his wife and her brother," Caliwone shot back, not being deterred in the slightest by Shazam's bulk. "I know what he has done and I still intend to give him one more shot at redemption. That is my purgative as a ruler in Other World."

"I will not allow for it," Shazam said, equally unwilling to back down. "He was my predecessor and as the ruler of the Rock of Eternity he is my responsibility. It took everything we had last time to stop him. The answer is no, Caliwone."

Lightning sparked off of Caliwone's right arm for a moment. "I will have him, Batson," he said coldly. "Even if that means I have to press the issue with you right here and right now."

"Do you think that you could take him, Shazam?" Helena said idly from the floor, resting one hand casually on her right hip. "Much less the two of us?"

"Or the chances of the Rock of Eternity surviving such a clash?" Caliwone continued, picking up where Helena had left off. "I am the ruler of a complete solar system, entrusted by the Lord of the Realm and the God's of the Galaxy. I will have what I require."

"Then go to your God's," Shazam snapped. "If they are all powerful then why do you need me in the first place?"

"They are unable, or at least unwilling, to overrule your decision because of your position within the realm," Caliwone said. "I am not so unwilling to do what is in the best interest of the galaxy."

For a minute more they glared at each other, neither backing down. "You need him that badly?" Shazam asked at last.

"He will be a powerful ally in the war to come," Caliwone answered.

"Why?" he asked, this time sounding genuinely baffled. "What can he do that Superman or Mary can't."

"He has the mind of a ruler," Caliwone answered. "He understands sacrifice, he understands loss. He knows that not everyone can be saved and not everyone needs to be saved. That is something you hero types with the League never understood."

"Everyone has a right to be saved," Shazam said sternly.

"I will not get into a argument of morality with someone who only has a one dimensional picture of reality," Caliwone said. "Regardless as to how many mortal realms he presides over."

Shazam hesitate before he seemed to shrink slightly. "Fine," he said, sitting back down in his throne. "As you wish."

"Where is he?" Caliwone asked, not stepping back in kind but continuing to stand over Shazam like a lord.

"He is in Kahndaq," Shazam answered. "I forced him to change back into his mortal form during his rampage and changed his magic word into one that he would never guess and therefore never regain his powers."

"And that word being?" Caliwone prompted.

"Chocolate Egg Cream," Shazam said with a straight face.

"You're joking," Helena said incredulously.

Shazam shrugged. "It was the first thing that I could think of in the moment."

"I just had one of those recently," Helena said, shaking her heard at the irony. "Go figure."

"Change it back," Caliwone commanded.

Shazam shook his head. "I want you to think long and hard about what you are doing, Caliwone," he said. "Teth-Adam is a dangerous man. Giving him back his powers is against my better judgement but I do trust you and what you say about the danger that is coming. Trust you both," he added, flicking his eyes down to Helena. "If you decide to proceed with recruiting him, I will change his word back to what it was originally but only after you decide. When the current magic word is used and his powers restored, I will change it back then."

Caliwone nodded and turned his back to Shazam. He had gotten what he wanted and no longer had a need for him. Collecting Helena as he passed, the two headed out the way they had come.

"Caliwone."

Caliwone turned and looked back suspiciously at Shazam.

"Understand that if this threat does reach Earth," Batson said. "I will be there to help fight it along side you and the rest of the League."

"If this thing gets to Earth," Caliwone said, "It means that I am erased from reality already."

* * *

Kahndaq was not a place that Caliwone would have ever spent much time in, he decided as he and Helena flashed through the skies of Earth. The constant intruding thought of 'desert people' was a harsh one but one that was not wholly inaccurate. The country lay not far from the Pyramids in relative terms but was otherwise unassociated with them. The city's capitol of Shiruta was anything but hard to find in the large expanse, not with two kneeling statues rising out of the middle of the city to touch fists over a waterway. Behind them was a large domed building with another statue standing taller than the two. The capeless form with carved lightning bolt on his chest and sour look on its face said plainly who this statue was commemorating.

They hovered above the city for a time outside of the eyesight of most normal humans. The city was a large one, bustling with activity that looked like an roads where alive with flowing motion. He could see Helena struggling to try and locate their singular target in the mass of people. Caliwone snorted slightly at the attempt, knowing she was not going to be able to do it that way, not without knowing how the man they were looking for thought. Luckily for Caliwone, Black Adam was more similar to him than she could know.

They lowered together landed in the center of the city, a stark contrast to the people around them and looked around. Despite their abrasive relationship with the outside world, Kahndaq seemed, by all appearances, to be surviving well. People walked with baskets of food and pitchers of water through the market place. There with sounds of laughter and conversation outside of the bubble of weary distrust that had fallen around the two Saiyans.

"We look so American," Helena muttered, glancing around at all the eyes staring at them.

"You are," Caliwone commented, ignoring the looks as his eyes scanned for the man he was searching for. "Besides, I don't really know how these things work but can you even be American anymore?"

"Point," Helena said, looking around too. "Although from what I have been hearing the United States may become united again soon. Where do we start?"

Caliwone looked up at the looming statue of Black Adam for a long few moments. From everything he had heard about this Black Adam, he was an arrogant man before he fell, wrought with self importance and a strong belief that he was absolutely right in his rule. He had done things that had cost the lives of thousands, made enemies that had tried to tear him down for both political means and for personal ones. All had ultimately failed which lead him to continue to grow his narcissistic tendencies, despite the changes that had come over him in his final days. However, no matter how much a person like that changes on the outside, or how perceptions of right and wrong are changed, some qualities never truly go away. He lifted off the ground again and regarding the statue of the man he seeked as it glowered outward, a threat to all those who may wish to cause harm to the city. He turned around and put his back to its nose and looked down. Knowing what he was searching for, it only took a few minutes for Caliwone to spot the filthy robed man sitting in an darkened alley. The man looked up at him from where he sat but otherwise did not move, his face and body shadowed by the hood of his dark cloak.

Caliwone dropped down in front of the man, crossing his arms even as Helena glided over as well. "Black Adam," Caliwone said. "Come with me."

"Black Adam is gone, stranger," the man said, his voice accented and deep. "He has been dead for many years. Since the death of his family and the attack on his homeland."

Caliwone sneered slightly. "I see through you, Adam," Caliwone said, and Helena could hear the certainty in his voice. "So let me try this again. Teth-Adam, your strength is required. I offer you a redemption."

"You have the wrong man, emissary," he said after a long pause. "I am but a beggar trying to survive."

Caliwone snorted. "That may be who you are now, human, but a beggar does not sit with such a straight back from years of rule and power. A beggar averts his eyes and bows before a higher power and you have done neither. You find a place to survive where you can see the statue of yourself so you can be reminded of who you once were."

The beggar remained motionless for a long time.

Caliwone snorted. "You have not forgotten who you once were nor the power you once commanded. You were a king and a force to be reckoned with. Someone with the power to face Superman once and bring nation from the brink of decay to a thriving place."

"I have told you he is dead," the man snapped but there was pain in his voice and for the first time Helena finally believed that Caliwone had the right man. "The Gods have forsaken that man and banished him. There is nothing a peasant can do about that."

"Dead does not mean gone forever, Adam," Helena said. "Look at the two of us, after all."

"You do not understand," he said. "It is beyond that of life and death."

"Really?" Caliwone asked, sneering. "Than what is it about, exactly?"

"Why must you try and torment me so?" Adam shouted and for the first time his hood lifted enough to see the aging face of Teth-Adam. It was lined with age but the anger in his eyes made him seem far more alive than one would assume. "You alien invader and half breed experiment have no right to bring this kind of misery on me when I have suffered so much already."

"You speak as though you have truly given up, Adam," Caliwone said. "What would Isis have thought?"

"You dare speak her name to me?" Adam snarled, his voice wavering in seething anger. "You will not speak of my wife again. You understand?"

Caliwone narrowed his eyes slightly. "You were a king and one of the most powerful beings in the world, Adam. Nobody could tell you what to do and while the world did not always agree with your methods, your concern for that of which you protected could never be questioned. You did what you did to protect what was yours. That included your family and while you were not able to save your family, that pain has kept you strong despite being stripped of your powers."

Adam stood silently in front of Caliwone even as his body still shook with anger.

"I was in a situation like that once years ago," Caliwone said. "Kitty Pryde was used as a hostage against me and then killed before my eyes all in an attempt to create her." Caliwone pointed at Helena who turned her head away. "I did everything in my power as well to avenge her and to make the person who did it pay dearly. That revenge was taken from me, same as you but the difference between you and me is that I was given a second chance."

Adam remained silent for a long moment. "You do understand, then," he said at last. "To not be powerful enough."

"I understand having decisions and opportunities taken away from you," Caliwone answered. "I understand having to pick from those opportunities that remain. So, after all of these years living as a beggar, I offer you an opportunity."

Helena swallowed hard. This was it.

"There is death carving its way through the galaxy," Caliwone said. "It destroyed three planets in the sector that I control and I do not plan on allowing it to continue. You become part of my team, following my command without question, and swear loyalty to me and I will restore your lost powers."

"You wish me to bow to you?" Adam asked, sounding as if he did not believe what he was hearing.

"For the times I require it," Caliwone said. "Yes."

Adam stood stock still for a long time. Long enough that Helena was tempted to prod him to make sure he was still breathing before he slowly looked over Caliwone and to the statue that rose high above his people. His people, who loved and respected him most when he and his wife turned Kahndaq into one of the most prosperous lands in all of the world. A land that did not need the protection of the Justice League, nor of its neighbor nations. They were the power of the world, liberating thousands of lives and building rivers which saved countless more. The power that he had shared with his wife Adrianna Tomaz, transforming her into Isis and her brother into Osiris.

His eyes returned to Caliwone who waited. "When the work is done," he asked. "When this death has been dealt with, what happens to me then?"

"As far as I am concerned you return here and do as you will," Caliwone said. "Until I need you again, if I need you again."

"However," Helena piped in. "Take example from what your wife has taught you when you return, Adam," Helena said. "Eventually, you will be judged for your actions."

"And the consequences of your decision made here on Earth will be yours to deal with," Caliwone added. "We will not protect you should you lose your mind or powers again. Do you agree with my terms?"

"Yes," he said at last and knelt down before Caliwone. "I will do as you ask."

"Good," Caliwone said. "Now stand and repeat after me. Chocolate egg cream."

"What?" Adam said.

"Chocolate egg cream," Caliwone repeated.

"Are you making a joke out of me?" Adam said, starting to sound angry again.

"It is the phrase Batson changed your trigger to," Helena said. "Something you would never guess."

"I see," Adam said and took a deep breath. "CHOCOLATE EGG CREAM!"

Lightning struck down from the heaven's in a blinding bolt of power that blasted the buildings that created the narrow alley apart before the light faded and Black Adam floated up off the ground, is arms lifted in triumph and his head pointed skyward. "I HAVE RETURNED!"

To be continued…

Guys, I have to admit, I am very excited to have Black Adam finally on the team. I have been waiting to get him involved in Dragon Sagas for a long time. Assuming he keeps his word, of course.

With Black Adam being the first member to join the fabled Team One, who else will join him? There are three spots left and I think you might be shocked to see what I have in store for this ultimate conflict.

Leave your reviews and thoughts below and I will update soon.

The Dark Prince


	15. Chapter 12 Special: Barriers

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 12 Special: Barriers**

"My Prince," Caliwone said as he, Helena, and Black Adam appeared on the teleportation circle of the Grand Kaio's planet. Kurama was already there, standing next to Goku and King Kaio along with the Caliwone's Saiyan team.

"By the Gods," Black Adam said, looking around the planet and planet filled heavens above. "What is this place"?

"Heaven," Helena said, tossing her head slightly to move her hair and look back at Adam. "Or whatever the Egyptians called Heaven."

"The Land of Two Fields," Adam said. "The God Osiris is responsible for opening the door to the afterlife."

"Well, not this time," Helena said with a wicked smile. "Come. Let me introduce you to an actual God."

"I am glad to see you are alright, Caliwone," Goku said stepping forward and leaving Vegeta a step back. "We were watching with King Kaio."

"I failed to protect my system," Caliwone said, glancing down to the ground. "It caught me by surprise. It will not happen again."

"That thing was not like anything we have ever seen either, Caliwone," Goku said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't stress too much about it."

"Two worlds were lost, Kakorate," Caliwone said, shrugging off the other Saiyan's hand. "Imagine if that was Earth."

Goku shrugged. "We have lost Earth a couple of times time too."

"And you had the dragon balls to always reverse those kinds of mistakes," Caliwone shot back, not feeling comforted in the slightest by Goku's blasé attitude. "We no longer have a way to undo mistakes like that or bring back people from the dead."

Goku opened his mouth then closed it in thought. "That does throw a wrinkle into things a bit, doesn't it?"

Caliwone ground his teeth but before he could say anything more, Helena walked over, laughing almost uncontrollably. Off in the short distance, Black Adam could be heard arguing with King Kaio about what Gods actually granted his powers.

"My plan went perfectly," she whispered to Caliwone with a wink. "I always love a paradox."

"Hey, King Kaio, calm down will ya?" Goku shouted, finally tuning in to the escalating argument and rushing over.

"Helena," Caliwone said, breaking into her increased snickering. "I need you to do something for me."

Helena stopped laughing and turned questioning eyes onto Caliwone. "Asking me for favors now? That's new."

"I need you to work with Apale and her team," Caliwone said, ignoring her jab. "Although they will never be the strongest team we will have, they are a team bred for battle. They have a long way to go before they can fulfill that role."

"They're your friends, you train them," Helena said.

"I will not have time," Caliwone said. "You and Eson have made it apparent to me that I need to get stronger in a hurry."

Helena lost her smile. "You know, normally I would be gloating about how I am so much stronger than you right now, but I got my rear end handed to me too, so-"

"We are a team," Caliwone said seriously. "Sometimes the big picture is more important." Then Caliwone grinned. "You are still my subordinate, after all."

"Idiot," Helena said with a death stare and turned toward Goku.

"This will take team work," Caliwone said. "I am counting on you."

Helena nodded and curtly and walked over to Goku, ostentatiously to discuss her performance against Eson the Searcher. Caliwone eyed her for a long moment, in his minds eye seeing her as Super Saiyan 3 and the power she unleashed. Turning, he stepped over to where Vegeta waited.

"Tell me about what happened," Vegeta said without preamble.

Caliwone resisted a snort. "Have I mentioned to you how much I hate telekinesis?"

Vegeta smirked just slightly. "Or time manipulation?"

"That too," Caliwone said, crossing his arms. "They both supersede any strength that I can obtain."

"That is not entirely true," Vegeta said. "Time manipulation and telekinesis are both impressively powerful skills but they are still just skills. After the defeat of Majin Buu, Kakorate and I met an assassin who could manipulate time. Kakorate faced him in a tournament and he was able to overcome his Time Skip techniques."

Caliwone blinked. Vegeta had never spoken about the events following the defeat of Buu. "How did he manage to do that?"

"There are several techniques in order to do so," Vegeta said. "But the primary way is speed of both the body and of the mind."

"Please explain," Caliwone said.

Vegeta sighed, crossing his arms. "With the techniques such as Time Skip or other unnatural manipulations of time, they focus on altering perceptions. They make one moment appear to last hundreds of times longer and therefore, appear to freeze that amount of time. If you train your mind, you can counter that manipulation and if you train your body, it can keep up with your mind."

"I see," Caliwone said. "To be able to think and move faster than the time that has been altered."

"Correct but that takes a lot of power to accomplish and time reversal is much more tricky. Considering the situation at hand, though," Vegeta said, his eyes narrowing as Helena and Kakorate continued to discuss her performance against the last foe, "I believe it is time for you to become immensely stronger."

Caliwone's narrowed eyes narrowed a little further as he looked out the corner of his eyes at Helena and Kakorate as well. "I am not fond of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, despite the power that it brings," he said, returning his eyes to his prince. "I remember the struggles I had with the Super Saiyan 2 transformation."

"That should no longer be a concern for you, Caliwone," Vegeta said. "My training of you should have dealt with that particular problem. However, Super Saiyan 3 is not what I had in mind, especially considering she had the same issues with the time manipulation as well."

Caliwone raised an eyebrow slightly in question but remained silent, allowing Vegeta to speak.

"If you are going to play God with Other World," Vegeta said, "you may as well fit the part."

To be continued…

Now that Super has progressed far enough, it is time to start integrating. And that means….


	16. Chapter 13: Old Friends

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 13: Old Friends**

"I see," L said, his eyes narrowing just slightly over at Kurama. "Caliwone and Helena are training, along with half of our primary troops and he is leaving me in charge of the rest."

Kurama nodded with an apologetic smile. "That would seem to be the case. He did say that he did have complete confidence in you, though."

L snorted derisively and turned his attention back to his monitors. Ever since the attack on the solar system, L had reconfigured the analyst teams for the time being to cover more of the galaxy. Instead of segmented teams on each floor covering one civilization, they were now keeping an eye on whole solar systems with the overseer now responsible for an entire quadrant of space and even still, they were extremely dunderstaffed and stretched thin to almost breaking. All just so they could get a clue as to where Eson was.

"I am sure he did," L said dryly. "Even so, the SDF is already deployed across the region putting out fires from the effects of Eson's passage through systems, as is Natsu's incomplete team. That team I am very worried about, by the way. They are a little rash."

"You could always send Black Adam out to support them," Kurama said. "As of now, he is still in his new quarters recovering his powers."

L considered for a moment. "No, he's not ready for that yet," L said. "Besides, I need more time to observe him before I send him out with a team that cannot match his power or authoritative will where I cannot keep a close eye on him."

Kurama chuckled. "I suppose that makes sense. He is something of a conqueror type."

"How are you coming with your remaining recruits?" L asked, his tone suggestion mild impatience with his friend. "We are still almost a team and a half down from where Caliwone wants us to be even without him pulling the other half off of active duty."

Kurama ducked his head slightly, acknowledging his own error. "With everything that has been going on, I have not been able to make it a priority."

"I need you to make it one," L said without turning to look at him. "We need at least four quality fighters and we really need them now. As soon as Eson can be pinned down, we need to be ready to move."

"I know," Kurama said. "Most of my primary candidates still exist in Living World and would be vulnerable to Eson's time manipulation."

L grimaced only slightly. "If those members allow us even the slightest advantage while they are alive then any sacrifice the make would be worth it."

Kurama blinked and looked at L in surprise. "L, you can't mean that."

"I do," L said. "There is a saying. 'In war, it is ok to spend the lives of those under your command. It is never ok to waste those lives'. The situation we are facing is that serious."

"I am familiar," Kurama said. "However, purposely putting vulnerable assets in the field seems rather on the wasteful side."

"As does sending ill prepared teams against Eson," L said. "In either case, those kinds of decisions will be made closer to the encounter. Right now, we just need to be prepared so if you have people in mind, go get them."

Kurama nodded. "Alright. I will see what I can do."

L glanced over at Kurama and nodded curtly. "Go. We don't know how much time we have."

* * *

The gateway to Living World slid open and Kurama stepped into the cool air of his long time home of Japan. The sun stood in the sky just past noon day high over the city as he looked down, seeing Sarayashiki Junior High off in the distance where Yusuke and Kuwabara both occasionally attended back when Yusuke was not much more than a dead beat punk kid who got into fist fights more times than he made it to class. How Keiko ever put up with him was beyond his reasoning. With a sigh, Kurama headed toward the outskirts, resisting the urge to walk down memory lane and streets and headed straight for the Urameshi household.

With a soft knock, Kurama stepped back slightly and soon, Urameshi Keiko slid opened the door. The look on her face slashed through several emotions starting with surprise and then moving to worry, anger, concern, sadness, then warning.

"Hi Keiko," Kurama said with a smile. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Hey, Kurama," Keiko said, her voice kind but warning. "It's nice to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Kurama agreed. "I hope everything is well?"

"Still healing," Keiko said. "But otherwise, well. Come on in."

"Thank you," Kurama said, stepping in and removing his shoes. "I see that you kept the plants."

Keiko gave Kurama a patient look and pointed to his right. "No need for the small talk here, Kurama. Yusuke's in there."

"As direct as ever, I see," Kurama said sheepishly.

"You forget that I grew up with you guys," she said, turning and heading through another archway. "Tea?"

"Please," Kurama said. He turned in the indicated direction an did indeed find Yusuke sitting on the couch with his feet on the center table. Grey highlights blended with his black hair in a way that made him look gracefully aged although considering his ancestry, Kurama would have expected less at his age. Yusuke's brown eyes turned toward him and he could see his mood lighten considerably.

"Hey, you old fox," Yusuke said, setting down his old school hand held video game as he stood up and punched Kurama in the shoulder. There was a time, Kurama thought as he rubbed his shoulder gingerly, that even a gentle punch from Yusuke would have left a bruise for months at the very least or through the furthest wall at the very most. Either Kurama had gotten significantly stronger over the last several years, a distinct possibility, or else Yusuke was noticeably weaker.

"It seems like it has been a very long time, hasn't it, Yusuke?" Kurama said as the two of them sat opposite of each other with the center table between them. "Keiko seems to have recovered well enough."

"Don't believe that for a second," Yusuke said with a twist of his lip. "To be honest, I don't think she will ever truly recover. Or forgive me, for that matter."

"Or yourself, I fear," Kurama said with a sad little smile. "I don't know how many times we can tell you that it wasn't your fault."

"As many times as you want, fox," Yusuke said. "But anyway. What brings you to my neck of the woods? And don't bull crap an excuse about just wanting to check up on me."

Kurama chuckled. "Very well. You always could see right through me."

"Like a babe in the woods," Yusuke retorted as Keiko came in and set down tea for them both with a warning about them being hot. "Seriously, what's up?"

"There is trouble in Other World," Kurama said, eyeing Keiko as she exited the room and being sure that she could not over hear him. "Caliwone has put together a team to watch over a solar system but a threat bigger than we can handle just went through it and we need some additional help."

"Caliwone's watching over a solar system?" Yusuke scoffed with a snort. "I feel bad for those creatures."

"Actually, he has the right ideas," Kurama admitted. "Although he has some help from me and a few others in that area. The problem is a guardian of the old Gods passed through, destroyed three warring planets, put Caliwone and Helena both out of commission at the same time, and then disappearing into the galaxy again."

Yusuke looked up from blowing on his tea at that. "Both of them?"

Kurama nodded. "Things are pretty serious. We need your help."

"Love to help," Yusuke said, picking up his cup. "Can't."

"Yusuke, this threat is real," Kurama said, looking hard into his eyes. "This creature could easily destroy the Earth much less anything else in the galaxy. It is something that must be met with force."

"I'm too old to be protecting the Earth anymore, Kurama," Yusuke said with a tired sigh. "Much less a galaxy. Find someone else."

"And that is the crux of the issue, Yusuke," Kurama said, sitting forward and taking a sip from the cup Keiko had put down in front of him. "The people who fit the description and power levels that we need are few and far between. In fact, they are so rare that we are pulling a few from Living World already. I would not have ever been here to ask if the situation wasn't urgent."

"Urgent would be world ending, Kurama," Yusuke said, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip as well before making a face and throwing a look at his wife on the far side of the room. "We are still here so, therefore, it can't be that bad."

"Three worlds have already been destroyed, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him, watching with mild amusement as Yusuke pulled out a small flask and added some kind of alcohol into his tea when Keiko's back was turned. Kurama's nose twitched and caught the whiff of sake; a mild choice from the once more hardcore Yusuke.

"Yeah, but it sounded like they deserved it though," Yusuke said, stoppering the flask and hiding it deep into the couch. Keiko, walked past Yusuke and without looking, reached down and dug out the flask and took it from him. Yusuke downed the tea in one swig before she could take it and grinned up at her.

"Hey, back in the day I would have loved to help. Another fight, another challenge." Yusuke's mocking stare softened as Keiko retreated back into the kitchen. "Look, Kurama. I made a promise to Keiko. I have given up fighting. Hell, I don't think I could even throw a proper punch anymore."

Kurama resisted cocking an eyebrow at that and was mostly successful but Kurama knew there was a lot more to it. "I understand."

Yusuke met Kurama's eyes and Kurama was surprised to see far less desire to fight than he would have expected, despite his words. Once upon a time, Yusuke would have said those words in an effort to please Keiko or to lie to himself and force his willpower to keep him from doing what he had always loved. No, Kurama found truth in Yusuke's eyes. And a deep pain.

From behind Yusuke, there was a sudden explosion of thumping from the stairs and a streak wearing green pants and a black shirt rushed into the room and threw itself at Yusuke's back. Yusuke jerked forward slightly before a wide smile crossed his lips and he pulled a little boy from around his neck and slammed him down hard onto the couch cushion next to him.

"That wasn't a bad sneak attack, Kaizen," Yusuke said, grinning down at his son. "But next time, try not to announce your attack by stomping down the stairs."

"Dad, are you going to fight again?" Kaizen asked sounding excited. "Like in the stories you tell me?"

"Listening at the top of the stairs again, huh?" Yusuke asked, his expression turning rueful. "This one is on you, Keiko."

"How is that on me?" Keiko shouted, her head popping back into view.

"You were supposed to be watching him while Kurama and I were talking," Yusuke said.

"Seriously?" Keiko shouted. "Watch Kaizen, fix drinks, and keep alcohol away from you? Give me a break."

"No, Kaizen, I am not fighting," Yusuke said, rolling him off of the couch and onto floor with a thud that elicited a laugh. "Just Kurama stopping by to say hi."

"Hi, Mr. Kurama," Kaizen said waving a hand from where he lay on his back.

"Hi Kaizen," Kurama said with a smile.

"Kurama said he needed you to save the world?" Kaizen asked, sitting up and kicking at Yusuke's leg.

"You are my world, Kaizen," Yusuke said, catching Kaizen's foot and lifting him giggling off of the ground upside down. "Protecting you is enough for me." "

Kurama stood, setting down his empty cup. "Well, Yusuke," he said gently as Keiko walked back into the room drying her hands on a towel. "I am sorry to have come here and asked. I did not mean to ask you to choose between us and your family. Family always comes first."

Yusuke looked up, the grin on his face fading somewhat. "Kurama, its just… with what happened… Its not just about me anymore. I don't want to not be there again.""

Kurama smiled sadly. "I understand, Yusuke. I am sorry to intrude," he said, bowing slightly to Keiko. "Little Kaizen, behave for your father. As much as he deserves, anyway."

"Yes sir, Kurama sir!" he shouted and promptly punched Yusuke in the stomach.

Kurama grinned although the smile had sadness behind it and let himself out and moved on to his next candidate.

* * *

Yusuke watched as Kurama slide the door closed behind him and Kaizen got up and ran over to his mother. He sighed and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a long moment, trying his best to calm his reflexive adrenaline that had started pumping through his veins at the thought of what was going on out in the galaxy. He knew that what was happening was immensely important but the thought of leaving his family again after what happened.

"Kaizen, can you listen well right now and go to your room please?"

Yusuke glanced over at his wife where she was kneeling on the ground in front of their son with a hand on his shoulders. He frowned, not really sure what she was doing. Most likely to scold for even listening to Kurama's proposal in the first place.

"Kay," Kaizen said, dropping his chin and sounding dejected as if he was being sent on a time out or something.

Keiko smiled at him and lifted his chin with one finger. "You are not in trouble. I just need to talk to daddy for a minute, alright?"

"May I have a snack first?" Kaizen asked, being the little conniver that he was.

Keiko's smile turned slightly rueful. "Yes," she said. "But you are missing something."

"Please?" Kaizen responded immediately. As if he hadn't known all along that was the proper way to ask for something.

"Go," Keiko said. Kaizen ran off into the kitchen and then upstairs to his room as Keiko sat down next to Yusuke. "Door," she said loudly and there was a thunk as Kaizen closed his door.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko remained quiet for a moment, playing with Yusuke's empty cup. "I don't blame you for what happened to Ichiro," Keiko said at last. "It wasn't your fault."

Yusuke remained silent for a long time, not knowing what to say. For the first time, Yusuke purposely thought back to the event that had caused him nightmares for years. His son, his first son, lying dead on the ground thick with flowing blood, his eyes open and blankly staring at the night sky while helicopters flew overhead. The stars in the night sky fading and giving way to the natural ones as the wall around Hell's gate in the distance crashed and crumbled. He remembered feeling more powerless than he ever had even as he screamed into the new-old sky.

"Yes it was," Yusuke said after a moment. "I wasn't there. I hadn't really been there for him or you most of his life."

"Yes you were," Keiko said sharply, turning steely eyes on him. Angry eyes. Self loathing eyes. Yusuke jerked back at the force of the look, never having seen that before from her.

"I spent almost thirty years married to you, Yusuke, trying to kill that one thing that made you who you were." Her eyes welled up with tears but didn't spill down her face yet. "I nearly drove you away trying to make you fit into my perfect vision of a family; like the one my parents had. You had passion and drive and talent and I tried to make you give it all up. So all of your sneaking away to fight, all of your lies about quitting, they were all my fault."

"Keiko," Yusuke said uncomfortably. "We were both so young then. We both made a ton of mistakes that we wish we could take back. I should have given up fighting long time ago and dealt with my obsession with it."

"No," Keiko said softly, looking down at her balled fists in her lap. "If I hadn't tried to change who you were, you would have spent more time around us and more time with Ichiro. If you had done that, Ichiro wouldn't have been in Tokyo and if he hadn't been sent there to stay with my parents then he wouldn't have died in Hell's War."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Yusuke said, his tone angry. "Firstly, choosing between my family and fighting shouldn't have even been a struggle for me. Maybe I had my no show dad to thank for that but it doesn't matter. And second, you sent Ichiro to your parents because I couldn't give up fighting and so we could try and figure us out. That is all on me."

"Yusuke," Keiko said softly, still not looking at him. "You have been everything I have ever hoped for since Kaizen. You have given up fighting, you have been there every day for us, you even got a job. You have been the best father that I have could have ever hoped for and yet, I can see you dying inside. Dying to find something, anything, for you to put your heart into again. Dying to live for something other than Kaizen and me. Dying to teach Kaizen how to fight. Don't deny it."

"No, Keiko," Yusuke said. "I'm happy right where I am."

"Stop lying to me," Keiko said, and finally the tears fell. "The last time you were honest with me was seven years ago when you gave up fighting. I feel like I hardly know you anymore. You are the man I always wanted you to be, but you are not the Yusuke I fell in love with."

Yusuke looked at her askance. "What are you saying, Keiko?"

"I am saying thank you," Keiko said, turning her eyes to him. "Thank you for sacrificing everything and for showing me how much you care all of these years. Now it is time for you to go be you again."

Yusuke's mouth fell open but couldn't find any words.

"Go on, Yusuke," Keiko said, smiling despite the tears and reminding him of the Keiko from junior high all over again. "Go be a hero and protect us from all the bad guys again."

* * *

"I see," L said, resting his chin in his hand. "So, this Celestial being is heading toward that marker that you set off."

"That does appear to be the case," Koenma said from his video screen. "Of course, this whole series of events is my fault. I am trusting in you and the rest of Caliwone's team to help put an end to this."

L sighed theatrically. "We will do our best," he said. "But killing a God was not really what this team was put together for. It was to be a more hands off kind of lesson for Caliwone, am I right?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes but there is no better option for eliminating the threat before us now. He has managed to overcome some insurmountable odds in the past. I have no doubt that he and the team he has assembled will do the same."

L nodded. "I appreciate your confidence. Now if we had the time to finish putting together the final team we might just be able to stop a God."

"Kurama will get the job done," Koenma said. "And whatever training Caliwone and the rest are doing right now will no doubt play a part in it."

"A positive part would be nice," L said, digging a finger into his ear. "We have until we can catch this thing to put a plan together. I best get to it."

Koenma nodded and signed off and just then the door to L's command room flew open behind him with enough force to make even the always composed L jump a little in his seat. He turned and stared at the silhouetted form backlit by the light in the hallway. He stood, poised in the doorway with a finger pointed right at him.

"Where's the fox?" the man asked, smiling darkly. "Let him know that Urameshi Yusuke is here."

To be continued…

And Yusuke returns to Dragon Sagas!

I have to admit, I have been debating as to whether or not to bring him back but let's just say that Caliwone and team are going to need his experience and power with what is yet to come


	17. Chapter 14: Clean Up Crews

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 14: Clean Up Crews**

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, taking in a deep breath and letting fire spew his mouth and the bottom of his fists like a flute. Ground shattered, exploding and sending chunks of rock flying.

"I could have just, you know, moved that boulder," Terra said disapprovingly from behind him, hands on her hips. "You didn't have to go all fire lizard on it."

"Fire dragon," Natsu corrected hotly but straightened up and smiled at the group of scared aliens behind him. "Go on now little guys. The path is all clear for you."

The group of medium sized bipedal aliens trundled forward through the debris of this particular destroyed city, twitching their limbs at them as they passed in what Natsu and team were translating as a thank you.

"It would have been nice if L had those translators for us," Mai said. "That would make communicating with them significantly easier."

"What exactly do we need to know?" Terra said, sighing and looking around. "Eson showed up, these guys attacked it, Eson destroyed the attacking areas and then left, leaving us picking up the pieces."

"I am more referring to basic forms of communication," Mai responded. "Halt, forward, left, etc."

"Nah, we're doing alright," Natsu said, looking around for the next job. "But I will say this last week has been really boring work. I really wanted to fight this Celestial thing."

"L is getting faster," Terra said, lifting herself into the air on a chuck of rock. "We only missed it by a couple of hours this time."

"We are not rated to handle an enemy on that scale," Mai added. "We would be better suited to what we are doing now."

Natsu folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "I know that," he said. "But at least it wouldn't be boring anymore."

"You have an interesting way of looking at things," Terra said, grunting as she lifted half a collapsed building out of the way of another group of scared survivors. "Honestly, the thought terrifies me."

"Scared, huh?" Natsu asked, giving her an amused challenging look. "I can understand that, I suppose. It's not like you are on the same level or anything."

Terra shot Natsu a glare as she let the building down. "You talk as if you are the strongest person in the realm but from what I remember, Caliwone took out all three of us without even really powering up."

"That was just a training exercise," Natsu said, raising a fire encased fist and punching through a chunk of rock that was covering a set of underground stairs where more aliens had gathered. "Next time we fight-"

"You'll get fired up?" Terra asked, cutting him off. "You really need a new catch phrase."

"What's wrong with my catch phrase?" Natsu asked, sounding shocked that Terra would even suggest something of the kind. "You make it sound like that's all I ever say!"

"Shuko. Mie no sugiko."

Natsu turned at the sound of the alien language to find one of them standing before them. The clothing he wore was different from what most of the aliens wore with most notably a green badge on its upper left shoulder. It stood in the center of a cleared stretch of road, seeming to block their progress but Natsu wasn't sure if that was the intention or not.

"You see?" Mai said, stepping over to Natsu's side and speaking to Terra. "Translator."

"Shut up, Mai."

"Hi there," Natsu said, lifting a hand in greeting. "Is there someplace you need cleared?"

For answer, the alien pulled a piece of trash out from behind his back and threw it at Natsu, shouting what could only be some form of obscenities. The can never made it to Natsu. A chunk of ground tore itself free from in front of him, blocking the can with a clatter. Without hesitating, Natsu sucked in a breath, instantly putting out the fire that exploded around their attacker as Mai responded the only way she realistically knew how to. The fire vanished almost before it even had a chance to exist and Natsu patted his belly and breathed out.

"How many times do we have to tell you that is not how to respond to an attack like that?" Terra shouted.

"We were attacked," Mai said, showing no remorse in the action of attempted murder. "I responded in the most efficient way possible."

"Except we are supposed to be rescue them, not killing them," Terra said, crossing her arms and glaring. "Honestly, you are impossible."

Natsu lifted both of his hands and patted the air in a calming sort of way at the alien. "Sorry about that," he said, knowing that the alien couldn't understand him but not sure what else he could do. "My friend gets a little overzealous some times."

The alien looked down at itself in shock for a long moment, then let its hand fall back to its side, asking a question of some kind.

"I have no idea what you are asking," Natsu said, still patting the air. "But if you could refrain from throwing things at us again, I would appreciate it. We are just trying to help."

The alien said something else, gesturing to all of the destruction around them.

"Uh oh," Terra said. "I think he believes we are responsible for all of this somehow."

"How do you know it's a he?" Natsu asked.

"Stay focused, would you?" Terra growled.

"It is possible that they believe we are in collusion with Eson the Searcher," Mai said. "These aliens appear to be as devoid of logic as humans are."

"What was that?" Natsu growled.

"If we do not wish to be involved in violence, I would suggest that we retreat," Mai said, glancing around them. "Terra?"

"Right," Terra said. The ground under the three of them broke free and Terra sent them rocketing away. The alien screamed, shaking its fist at them as it tried to chase after them but was quickly left behind.

"So, question for you," Terra asked a few minutes into their escape. "You are supposed to sing for the payment of your powers. Why haven't you done it yet?"

"The contract payment can be delayed until the current situation is resolved," Mai said, not even bothering to look at Terra. "Such as in times of combat."

"We aren't in combat," Terra said. "We are travelling."

"I hadn't noticed," Natsu said from his face down position on the rock. "Don't worry about me, though. I'm fine. I promise."

Terra's lip twisted but otherwise ignored the motion sick Natsu.

They slid to a stop in the middle of a shallow canyon and looked around, not seeing anyone. Natsu rolled off the slab and to the ground, moaning for a moment before finally being able to get back to his feet. He looked around and suddenly seemed to come back to his senses.

"Actually, Mai may be right," he said darkly. "Take a look around. You stopped us right in the middle of kill box."

All around them on the upper edges of the canyon, a few dozen of aliens leveled weapons at them. One of the aliens, a tall weaponless one, stepped forward, shouting something down at them before raising a hand, preparing to let his troops loose on them.

"Mai," Terra said, gently. "Keep cool."

"Why?" Mai asked, her ever present monotone voice not giving away whether the question was genuine or rhetorical.

"There is nothing that they can do to us," Terra answered. "We are here to help them, not cause an incident."

"I don't like it but I agree," Natsu said, gritting his teeth. "Man, what a pain. It would be so easy to just light them up."

"Take a deep breath, everyone," Terra said and the alien dropped its arm. "This is probably going to hurt."

Energy bolts screamed in at them from all angles and digging up large patches of exploding dirt as they hit the ground, piercing the shield of rock that Terra lifted up to try and defend them as well as their immortal bodies. All three screamed in pain as the bolts passed through them, searing their flesh and leaving mostly bloodless holes in arms, legs, and chests.

The shots ceased and the aliens waited for the smoke to settle only to see all three still standing, clutching various body parts but even as the aliens looking on in shock, their wounds healed over without even scars.

"Ok, that hurt," Natsu said, his eyes blazing. "Let's see how you like it!"

"Natsu, no!" Terra shouted, trying to stop him.

"Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath!" Natsu roared. Fire engulfed his body and spread outward like a wall of fire. Mai's eyes glowed red, redirecting the fire and heat away from her and Terra as it spread out to the troops. A scream went up from them as their weapons heated up to a point where it was impossible for them to hold and they dropped them, steaming, to the ground.

Natsu breathed out, smoke curling even as he glared up at them. "Do you guys get it now?" he shouted. "If we wanted you dead you would be, got it?"

"They still can't understand us," Terra said.

"This is so stupid!" Natsu said, stomping his feet. "How are we supposed to work like this?"

"You are supposed to keep direct contact with them to a minimum," L said to them. "I believe I have mentioned that before."

"Yeah, but there were lives at stake," Natsu said, crossing his arms. "What were we supposed to do?"

"Allow me to smooth this over for you," L said, his tone sounding annoyed.

"Knock yourself out," Natsu grumbled, looking away.

There was a pause and suddenly L's voice filled the air around them and although he was speaking in a language none of Team Three knew, they could still understand him. A nice little trick from the Other World vault, no doubt.

"Please excuse our appearance in such a frightening time," L said. "These three are my agents that I have sent to try and assist you in the aftermath of the devastation you have endured. They mean you no harm. Please, allow them to help."

The aliens all immediately collapsed to their knees, raising their hands to the sky and then down to Team Three, chanting some kind of prayer. Natsu looked on in bewilderment and then annoyance but remained silent.

"We are lucky that this species is very much a religious sort," L said, this time only for their hearing. "Despite you three not remaining as inconspicuous as I would have hoped, I do want to recognize your restraint there at the end. That was very well advised."

"Whatever," Natsu said, looking off and away. "It's not like they could actually hurt us or anything."

"Do your best to finish up here," L said, ignoring him. "Chances are good that you will be needed on another planet soon."

"Understood," Terra said, eyeing Mai as she walked away from the others for a moment and began singing for her payment. "I think it's safe to say that the aliens believe you. Mai doesn't seem to think there is any more danger here."

"Glad to hear it," L said. "Now get going. Time is short."

* * *

Shun-jun crossed his arms and watched the portal that Oho had created closely. In it, he could see problem areas all across the planet they had been sent to and was able to intervene quietly when necessary and discreetly. With the training that the SDF had received under the eye of King Yama and the years of service, this was mere childs play.

Oho kneeled on the ground next to him with her hands out to maintain the portal, her long brown hair waiving subtly in the gentle breeze the portal was giving off. She was perhaps the most efficient member of his team when it came to portal management, even if her range was more limited. For his purposes, though, it was good enough.

"I wonder if L has been able to get any closer to tracking this thing," Oho commented, not looking up to her leader. "You would think with all of the resources in Other World that it shouldn't be too big of a problem to do it."

"You forget that we are talking about a being that predates the universe as we know it," Shun-jun said. "We can't really make any guesses as to how powerful a being like that is."

"And what of Caliwone?" she asked, risking a furtive glance at him. "What do you think of his chances?"

Shun-jun snorted slightly. "To be honest, I'd love to say that I hoped he gets the snot smacked out of him," he said, his face darkening subtly. "But he is on the side of life and our leader so I wish him nothing but the best of luck. Even though I don't think he has any real chance. You heard how bad he got beat last time."

"Maybe they have a way of confining it," Oho said. "Or else some way of restricting it."

"I doubt it," Shun-jun said, lifting a hand to the portal and assisting with the raising of a large stone slab that was far too heavy for the three aliens to lift on their own and making sure it was balanced before releasing his powers and continuing to scan for other intervention needs. "The problem is this team is so new with so many unknowns in it that it would be next to impossible for them to have found a way to deal with a threat like this in the short amount of time we have had. This really needs a more experienced team."

"Like the SDF?" Oho asked.

"Like the SDF," Shun-jun agreed. "However, I'm not sure even we could stop something like this, considering what a hard time we had with Urameshi when he became the Mazoku."

"That was a unique situation, though," Oho said. "I mean, the Mazoku was a very special type of Demon class with many unique properties."

"And this God creature might fit into that same category," Shun-jun admonished her with a glance. "I don't even think the Gotei 13 could do much against it either, truth be told."

"I see," Oho said, her tone still strong. "Then we will have to put our faith in King Koenma and Caliwone."

"Yes we will," Shun-jun said. Reaching forward again, Shun-jun levelled and entire layer of destroyed city ahead of a rescue team arrived as to make finding survivors faster and easier for them. "It would have been nice if he would have given an explanation as to why he took Team Two out of action, though. We could have used the bodies to help with our responses."

"I am sure he has his reasons," Oho said. "Although they were friends of his once. Do you think they are getting some kind of special treatment?"

"Hard to imagine what that could be," he answered. "And to be honest, do you really imagine him giving special treatment to anyone?"

"I suppose you are right." She was quiet for a moment and bit her lip slightly. "What becomes of us if we can't stop it?"

Shun-jun shrugged. "That depends on what it showed up to do," he said. "But that isn't important. Our job is to make sure that the people of Living Realm are as safe as they can be right now. That is the only thing that matters."

"Sir," Oho said. "I understand."

"Good," Shun-jun said. "This section of the planet is well in hand. Let us move to the next continent and see what help is needed."

Oho nodded and shut down the portal in front of him and reached over and opened a new, larger one. Together, the two walked through it into another lifeless cavern to continue their work.

* * *

"Alright, I think I have it mapped out," Kurama said, leaning over the digital table behind L's command desk. "Come see."

L turned from his desk and made his way over. From what he could gather from first glance was the general map that Koenma had described that they were using to narrow their search field for Eson. A line extended from outside of the galaxy inward toward the center. All planets on the projected line were now colored either green or red to distinguish between inhabited and not inhabited with X's crossing out ones that have been visited by Eson.

"Well done," L said, sounding truly impressed. "With this we should be able to get ahead of Eson now. Great work."

"Thank you but that is not all I wanted to share with you," Kurama said. "If you would spare me another moment?"

L frowned but nodded, knowing that if Kurama thought something was that important, it probably was. "Alright, but try and keep it quick. If we know where Eson will be next, we need to get a team there."

"I understand that," Kurama said. "But look here. This is the line that Koenma drew out that so far has been fairly accurate with only minor deviations and errors. So why did he stop at this planet?" he asked, tapping on one planet in particular that was nearing the center worlds.

L eyed the planet for a moment then Kurama. "You have a theory?"

"Half of one," Kurama admitted. "I believe Kurama knows what Eson wants and that whatever it is, it is on this planet."

"That's feasible," L said, rubbing his chin and opening his eyes to the rest of the map as well. "Interesting that whatever is on this planet is close to the center ring of systems but not quite center."

Kurama smiled. "You are sharp, L."

"You are thinking that there may be more than one target?" L said, ignoring the compliment.

"Perhaps more than one Celestial as well," Kurama said, losing the smile. He touched an icon on the pad and a ring appeared on the map, cutting through the destined planet the held the core worlds as its center. "This is just a working theory and I am not sure how accurate this is with stellar drift and all," Kurama said. "I will adjust for that in time but I think it is possible that there are more threats out there than we know."

L remained silent for a long moment and Kurama could see his brilliant mind working before he looked up Kurama. "You may be right but the problem is that we do not have the man power to handle something on that scale. We may not have the power to handle what is on our plate already."

"I know," Kurama said. "But we need to have it in the back of our mind that we may end facing more than one of these, or possibly even the joining of forces of these things."

"That's a horrifying thought," L said. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it, though. Hopefully we will be fully staffed and ready to go at that point."

"Right," Kurama said, sitting back in a chair and breathing out. "In the meantime, let's see if we can, in fact, get ahead of Eson and prevent more destruction out there."

L nodded and pulled up the grid on his main computer that Kurama had just shown him. He studied it hard for a moment and then went to work.

* * *

"I really don't like this whole being yanked around thing," Natsu said, turning around an acclimating to the new world. It was surprising lush and green. Trees stood tall for miles to Natsu's right now with a towering stone city behind him. People, if that's what you wanted to call them, stood at the edge of the city of staring out of windows. From here, Natsu couldn't get a good look at them but it was decently clear that they were not looking at him. "What's going on here? Why are we here?"

On his left, Mai simply pointed. Natsu followed the direction she indicated and felt his mouth fall open. Standing before him with the twin suns in front of it as to not drown them in its own shadow stood Eson the Searcher.

"Whoa!" Terra said, taking the words right out of Natsu's mouth. "That's what we are up against?"

"I've taken on some big guys before," Natsu said, shaking his head, "but not too many that big."

"You just need to buy time," L's voice said. "Help is on the way."

"Buy time?" Terra shouted. "What do you expect us to do, break its toenails?"

"That would slow me down a little bit," Natsu said, slamming a fist into his other palm. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Attacking it head on is inadvisable," Mai said. "In fact, attacking it at all will mean death for all of us. The only variables are in how fast it chooses to take us seriously and how fast help arrives so that we may retreat."

"That is a pretty cut and dry analysis," Terra said. "Accurate though, I would guess."

"We can buy all the time we need," Natsu said with a grin. "Besides, we are already dead."

"So was Caliwone and Helena," Mai said matter of factly. "We are tougher than a mortal but not invincible."

"Besides, you have done enough already." With a flicker of motion, Caliwone suddenly stood before them, his hair fluttering in a small breeze and his tail waiving lazily behind him.

"It's about time the hero shows up at the beginning of the battle!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fist.

Caliwone snorted but couldn't help the smallest of smirks to crease his lips. "Leave this all to me."

To be continued…

Ah snap. The rematch of ages here. Hopefully Caliwone's week long training, whatever it was, does the trick.

I hope you guys liked a little bit of focus on the non main characters in this chapter. Hopefully I managed to bring the focus to the different aspects and characters that might not be as well-known and see the dynamics that they have with each other.

Let me know your thoughts and I will see you next time.

The Dark Prince


	18. Chapter 15: Clash of Guardians and Gods

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 15: Clash of Guardians and Gods**

The command room was utterly silent as on the overly large command screens showed Caliwone facing off against the enormous Eson. What team members where not actively engaged in clean up duty across the galaxy stood behind L, their worry and concern adding to the tension hanging thick in the air. Kurama and Urameshi too were both standing next to him, the later for once keeping his trademarked wit silently to himself in his old age and ignoring Natsu, Mai, and Terra as they entered into the room and took their spots next to Black Adam and the SDF.

The door in the back of the command room opened and seven figures entered. There was a flash of red hair and flickers of armor told L who five of them were. The other two…

"You are not authorized to be here," L said without looking back. "Please leave immediately."

"Good luck with that," Helena said as she stepped to his other side, her tone indicating more annoyance than what the comment could have elicited. "These are our masters and the two strongest in the universe."

L glanced back and took in the sight of Goku, smiling brightly and Vegeta with arms crossed and sparing L only a glance before turning his attention up to the monitors to watch his greatest apprentice. L's eyes lingered on the two of them for a long moment before turning his eyes forward and remained quiet.

Caliwone eyed Eson with a wary amusement even as everyone in the room could see that Eson, with its expressionless face, both acknowledged and recognized his presence. Caliwone lifted himself slowly into the sky, his sharp eyes burrowing into Eson's face trying to figure out what Eson was waiting for and to ascertain how long before its patience ran out. He stopped more or less head level with the monster, his fists clenched but his heart rate under control.

"L," Caliwone said. "I do not sense the others presence removing the inhabitants. I don't know how long I can keep this from a fight that will involve them."

L nodded to one side and the SDF members trooped over to the portal. "The SDF are on their way in."

"Good," Caliwone said. "Have you found a way to trap it here?"

L's eyes widened slightly. "How could you have known about that?"

"Because I know you like contingency plans," Caliwone said. "If I fail, trapping it here is the next best thing."

"I'm impressed," L said. "But to answer your question, no I haven't. So I hope all of that training this last week was worth it."

"I guess we will find out," Caliwone said.

* * *

The wind around Caliwone pulled hard at his uniform and hair and whipped his tail about as he eyed the monster. For its part, it remained motionless, all six eyes or whatever they were focused on him. He could sense the sudden presence of the SDF all across the planet, spread out as to transport as many as possible. How they were convincing the population who haven't seen Eson to abandon their planet at the whim of alien strangers was beyond him but so far things were starting out smoothly.

From where he towered over the landscape Eson moved subtly, as if it was taking a deep breath and then the air erupted with a long and deep three tone sound like something out of an alien invasion movie he had seen back on Earth. Trees bent with its force and screams went up from the people who had not been yet evacuated. Caliwone squinted slightly but managed to resist the pressure with minor effort.

"What is it you want with these planets?" Caliwone shouted back at Eson as the deep heavy echoes faded into the distance. "What is your purpose?"

For answer, Eson lifted its staff and slammed it down hard onto the ground several times, looking like an impatient child failing to communicate. The ground where the staff had struck crumbled in on itself several hundred feet deep. It lifted its staff again and pointed it at Caliwone. He tensed, ready for the fight to begin but there was no destructive force; no attack. It wanted something and although Caliwone could still not feel the creature's presence or energy, he felt as though he suddenly knew what it was.

Taking a deep breath, Caliwone closed his eyes. Fire was the trigger to a Saiyan's transformation. Rage and anger that built in his body somewhere in his back until his Saiyan blood boiled and overwhelmed, forcing his body to do only one thing. That was how he transformed ever since setting foot on Earth for the first time all of those years ago, enhancing and mastering each level like sharpening a blade. Now though, he practiced calm and passion with strict control over his body, mind, and energy.

All around him, blue wisps of power flowed around him, engulfing his physical form. Slowly, the energy built, threatening to collapse inward and derail the whole process. Like a sphere, the light fully encased Caliwone, sending ripples of warping light emanating from him like a beacon.

Eson remained still, watching the phenomenon before it as the light passed over and next to it without any of the direct force of power that had been present in all of Caliwone's other transformations. It looked around to both sides as if noticing the lack of physical effect on the world that had existed the last time the two had met.

Gradually, the light condensed in, shrinking its blinding light from that of a building size orb, down to that of a car, then into similar fashion to Caliwone's aura before shifting into a fiery red and gold aura that none watching had ever before seen from him. It blazed madly around him for a long moment, his now red hair, otherwise natural looking compared to his Super Saiyan forms, waving madly around his slightly skinnier form. His eyes, normally iris-less no matter what form he took, was now as red as his hair with black pupils staring unblinkingly at Eson, unafraid. Slowly, Caliwone rotated his body ever so slightly and set his stance in the air to begin his rematch with the guardian of the old universe.

* * *

Helena's fists clenched and her teeth ground silently as she watched Caliwone on the monitors. Anger and jealousy clouded her mind as she did her best to keep silent even as all others in the room gasped in awe and surprise at what they were witnessing. None of them had a clue to what they were seeing; not really. To them, it was another transformation, new and exciting and a whole new level of power. Not for what it really was. This was God-hood. Actual God-hood.

Beside her, Goku rested a hand on her shoulder without looking at her. His eyes were fixed to the screen; measuring, evaluating, verifying. Vegeta was doing much the same with his eyes closed, reaching out with his senses and feeling the energy across the great distances with a range that Helena could never hope to achieve.

"By the Gods," Black Adam said. "What has happened to him? He looks like a toothpick now."

"He has become something called a Super Saiyan God," Helena said. "The complete physical embodiment of a deity in the body of a Saiyan. His entire anatomy has altered unlike that of the Super Saiyan transformation which simply enhances the body to different degrees."

"Much like myself?" Black Adam asked.

"No," Vegeta said with a derisive snort that was very Caliwone like. "You are granted power by a God. Caliwone is one."

"How did this happen?" Terra's soft voice asked into the silence. "It's only been a week."

"There is a ritual," Goku said. "Normally, five pure hearted Saiyans must endow a sixth pure hearted Saiyan with all of their will, energy, and heart. Caliwone was able to take that power and master it and no longer needs the ritual to achieve it."

"It's because of who he is," Helena added and Goku could hear the subtle bitterness in her voice even if the rest couldn't. "He is a genius case, much like our masters."

L met Kurama's eyes for a moment before he looked back at Goku and Vegeta. "Did I miss something? I count you two and Helena. I know that Caliwone's old team wouldn't qualify on the pure hearted thing based on them being recruited from Hell. Who else?"

Goku smiled. "Between Vegeta's kids and mine, there's no shortage of that."

"Then why aren't you out there with him, then?" Yusuke asked, looking over at Helena. "Why couldn't you just do the ritual thing too and then Eson wouldn't stand a chance against us?"

Helena turned away but Goku answered for her. "Helena's nature will be taking her down different path in her growth. But not to worry. Caliwone should be more than enough."

* * *

Caliwone breathed in and out one long breath, keeping his body and mind calm and stretched out with his mind. Not that focus was needed to do this as Eson divine energy was now suddenly clear to him in this state. The energy had an ancient feel to it, almost like displaced dust in the air, but powerful. He could see now why Helena in her Super Saiyan 3 form was unable to compete with it. In fact, Caliwone wasn't even sure how well he would do against it. He hadn't had enough time to really test the limits of this new form in the week of training he did before L was able to track it down. Now would be that time.

From where it stood, Eson the Searcher move. Lifting its staff, it slammed it back down once, impaling the ground so that it could release its grip on it. Lifting that same hand, it pointed it's palm straight at Caliwone and the city behind him.

With only the smallest contraction of his leg, Caliwone sent his body flying across the gap to Eson faster than he had ever traveled before, leaving a fiery streak in his wake. His time in training with this form had remained mostly focused on his minds ability to keep up with his body otherwise the insanely increased speed would be faster than his mind could adjust to. He came up abruptly short and darted off around and the side, testing to see if Eson could keep up with this level of speed. The massive head, which was always hard to imagine moving at any great speed, managed to keep pace with him, although it did not lower its hand.

Caliwone dove and then angled in and struck at Eson side. The blow connected, causing Eson to stumble sideways a step. Its hand reached back for its staff but Caliwone kicked the staff hard, sending it spinning off and away. Reaching back with his right hand, Caliwone threw his new and as yet still incomplete reimagined Sphere of Destruction up at Eson's chest. The small ball of red energy glinted as it traveled the distance before instantly expanding into a sphere of fire, sucking in everything around it as it imploded and incinerating anything that touched it.

Caliwone didn't wait and dove for Eson's leg and kicked it out from under it. The leg tore through the ground in its passage, leaving a thirty foot deep trench in the ground before Eson lost its balance and crashed onto its back on the hard ground. Everything attached to the ground seemed to bounce with the impact, the ground fissuring and collapsing buildings in the area. Caliwone hovered over the expanding cloud of dust and dirt even as the Sphere of Destruction shrunk and faded from existence.

Eson's hand lifted slowly from the cloud, trailing smoke along with it, swirling the remaining cloud enough to show the damage that Caliwone had caused. Eson's left arm and shoulder were missing and Caliwone was able to get a glimpse of what lay underneath the armor. Pale, pale skin wrapped around inhumanly strong tendons, muscles, and bone.

Caliwone drifted back as Eson sat itself upright, resting its right arm across its knee as its left arm and armor stitched itself back into existence. Caliwone narrowed his eyes at this seemingly casual display and let his fiery aura blaze back into existence and as he did so, Eson fired six laser like beams from its eye holes at Caliwone.

Caliwone dodged instinctually to the left and watched in some mild surprise as the bolts all angled sharply in different direction but all homed in on Caliwone again. Cocking an eyebrow, Caliwone darted upward and off to the side trying to shake the homing bolts but to no avail. Like flies to a feast, the six bolts arced and angled and twisted to continue tracking Caliwone even after they hit the ground in pursuit.

"Fine," Caliwone said, eyeing the bolts. "Let's see if Kakorate's old trick works." Turning, Caliwone launched himself at Eson as the Celestial was rising to its feet. Slowing as to give the bolts enough time to close the distance and not allow them time to maneuver, Caliwone darted down and between Eson's legs and then straight up hoping that its own attack would blast its way straight through. Caliwone looked back just in time to see all six beams diverge in different directions around Eson only to arrow in back at Caliwone as Eson stood complete back to its feet.

Caliwone's lip twisted slightly. He hadn't really expected that to work but the fact that Eson hadn't even had to put the focus into it to protect himself told Caliwone that the attacks were quite independent. Spinning himself in the air as to be flying backwards, Caliwone opened up with bursts of rapid fire blasts, trying to trigger an explosion and detonate the attacks early. Again, this attempt proved fruitless as the bolts seemed unfazed by Caliwone's attacks.

Caliwone narrowed his eyes, suddenly noticing that Eson's bolts were suddenly closing in on him significantly faster than they had been before. He dodged hard at the last second as one bolt zipped past close enough to Caliwone to scorch off his right sleeve, although the wrapped bandages around the rest of his right arm managed to repel the energy better. Two more bolts darted in quicker than before Caliwone realized what was happening. Focusing while managing to keep his eyes on the remaining three, Caliwone sped up his mind.

It was the last trick Prince Vegeta had taught him, a way to deal with time manipulation. His body in his God form was fast enough but his perceptions needed to be able to keep up. It only worked in extremely limited bursts and the maximum output needed to be severely trained, but it was good enough for now.

The attacks all seemed to slow to normal speeds around Caliwone, making it easier for him to dodge and predict. Even as the beams that had missed him re-converged, Caliwone was able to expertly side step or flip over them as they came in, crashing into the ground several times in huge plumes of erupting stone.

Eson paused in its retrieval of its staff and, although judging facial expressions from an expressionless faceplate was always an exercise in futility, looked stunned and shocked in its movements. Whether it was able to detect Caliwone's sudden countering of its time manipulation or simply in the fact that it could not hit him, Caliwone didn't know but all six of the bolts crashed down to the ground and did not reappear.

* * *

Helena felt her mouth drop open as she saw Caliwone move with such incredible precision and speed even as the rest of the group gasped with amazement as well. The physical speed and power of the God transformation was something that she could comprehend, barely, but not the control. In such a short amount of time, how was that possible? Beside her, Vegeta smirked, watching Caliwone's display with pride.

"He grasped that well," Goku said, also smiling. "He most definitely has the natural feel for it."

"Feel for what?" L asked as he watched, unable to tear his eyes off of the screen.

"You can be the fasted person in the universe," Helena said, "but it doesn't mean anything if your mind can't keep up."

"While Eson is slowing time down around Caliwone, he in turn is speeding his mind up," Goku said.

"In other words, he is countering Eson's time manipulation with a more localized variant?" Kurama asked, shooting the two oldest Saiyans a look.

"In a way," Vegeta said. "We have experience battles with people who could do the same thing before."

"I don't even have a smart ass response to that," Yusuke said, his eyes wide and shaking. "He is much stronger than he was the last time I saw him."

"That's our boss," Onino said, grinning proudly. "Always up for a challenge."

* * *

Caliwone let the speed enhancement go for the moment, breathing heavily from the stamina drain that caused him even as the chunks of rock and dirt settled slowly back down to the ground around him. Eson was staring at him, its hand paused in the air over the staff it carried. Slowly, as if trying hard not to antagonize Caliwone, Eson straightened and pointed its palm at him for the third time. Caliwone narrowed his eyes, preparing to accelerate his mind again but remained still to see what it was that Eson was trying to do.

"Caliwone, I don't think that its movement is an attack," L said in his head. "If it were human, I would say it was trying to pause the fight."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Caliwone said as Eson lowered its arm and remained still. "Ideas as to why?"

"Well, if I had to guess," L said, "it wants to learn more about your transformation."

Caliwone narrowed his eyes even further, recognizing that was indeed when Eson first tried to stop the attack. "I can guess what happened," Caliwone said at last. "If it was indeed triggered by my transformation, that it must be because it can sense my God Ki like its own."

"That would be my assumption as well," Kurama said. "What was it Koenma told you about Celestials? 'Guardians, observers, and bringers of death to those they felt were not worthy enough to continue growing'?"

Caliwone frowned. "Are you implying that perhaps I have passed its test of being worthy?"

"Or else simply would like to learn more about you," L added. "Let's try to not be hostile toward it for a moment and see what occurs."

Caliwone sniffed derisively but lowered his guard and floated forward. Eson remained where it was although it did tilt its head as if trying to figure Caliwone out. Slowly, Eson raised its hand again in front of Caliwone and extended one finger before him. Glaring with suspicion, Caliwone reached forward and placed his hand on the tip of Eson's finger. And screamed.

* * *

In all corners of the command room, red lights began flashing in silence and one of the big monitors that was covering Caliwone's interaction suddenly switched to a video of Koenma's alarmed face.

"What's the matter?" L asked urgently. "If it is not urgent, something vital is happening with Caliwone-"

"Another Celestial has just appeared," Koenma cut him off. "On the other side of the galaxy."

L's face went stricken. "Another one?"

"Yes," Koenma said. "I am sending you the location. You need to get someone there."

"There is no one that can," Kurama said. "Unless-"

"We are not here to interfere," Vegeta said, leaving no question about it.

"I'll go," Helena said, turning and heading to the teleport room. "Adam, you are with me."

"You have already faced a Celestial," L said. "You couldn't defeat it then and you had Caliwone with you. You are no match for it."

"This is why we are here, L," Helena said. "And this is why we recruited Adam. Besides, I didn't think to bring this last time." She held out her hand and energy exploded around it, stretching and shaping until Mangetsuken materialized in her hand. She strapped the sword and sheath onto her back and gave L a hard look.

"Don't let Caliwone die," she said. "And send him once he is finished there."

* * *

Caliwone screamed but he had no recollection of doing so. His mind no longer seemed to be a part of his body and his very existence seemed like an afterthought. Knowledge filled his brain, stuffing it full of information that he could not comprehend. Crisis and events, mistakes and triumphs, life and death all flooded in but made no sense.

Caliwone gritted his teeth, and forced his mind to speed up, slowing the stream of data just enough to begin to grasp what was being shared with him. He saw the vastness of the void, of nothing existing at all. He saw thousands of worlds, a hundred suns, the blooming a millions of species. Darkness, light, and every color in between. He gained truth, learned about falsehood, and suddenly knew the difference. He saw the present and the past, saw through his own perceptions and into reality. He saw motivations and conspiracies, greater goods and righteousness.

Caliwone focused hard, trying to limit the knowledge to things that mattered to him. He saw the Celestials, their purpose, the motivations, their orders. He saw the birth of a Celestial, the death of one. He saw them invading worlds and leaving some better while annihilating others. He saw them visit Earth during what humans called the stone age and performing some kind of experimentation, then again as they met with a human that called himself Nur which Caliwone immediately recognized as Apocalypse but before he could learn more, the scene changed and he was back into the void that now existed between the galaxies before, in his mind in his mind, he felt a beacon that signaled something of significant importance.

Caliwone staggered back from Eson and missed seeing Eson do the same. He clutched his head as he tried to assimilate all of the data, sinking down to the ground. His aura blazed around him, twisting and writhing around him. His mind unable to handle all of the input. In fact, it was nearly the same feeling as a mental attack by the Phoenix.

-You are not of the Gods.-

Caliwone froze.

-You are an anomaly,- the voice said. -You possess the spirit of a divine entity, yet you are of the mortal realm.-

-What of it?- Caliwone answered in his mind. -And what is your purpose in destroying planets?-

Eson remained silent for a long moment, as if considering its words. -My task is to search out new species and help them evolve. If the evolution fails, they are to be destroyed and started again.-

-So Domi, Rekai, and Tersanie were all deemed unworthy?- Caliwone asked.

Eson tilted its head. -Correct.-

Caliwone waited for more of an explanation but none came. –What was that light I saw when I touched you? The one that woke you up.-

-The call of our leader,- it answered. -One Above All who was imprisoned long ago by the new Gods-

-Why?- Caliwone asked.

-Because of fear,- Eson said. -Because of the duty that was tasked.-

-And that was?- Caliwone pressured.

Eson paused again. -I must go,- it said. -You have delayed me. My siblings will be making for the beacon soon.-

Eson turned and reached down to pick up its staff. -Farwell, New God. Do not interfere again. It is not your place.-

Caliwone narrowed his eyes and stood. -This is not your universe any longer, Celestial,- Caliwone said. -You will destroy no longer. This is my galaxy. You are here because I allow it and I have already proved that I can take you on. Be warned.-

Eson studied Caliwone for a long minute before disappearing in a blink, leaving nothing but a clap of inrushing air to mark its passage.

To be continued…

Caliwone, a Super Saiyan God

What a turn of events. So, the history of the Celestials has been partly revealed, including an interesting tidbit about En Sabah Nur. Is it possible that the Celestials are responsible to Apocalypse's powers and the birth of human mutation? Or does it go back even further than that to the evolution of Mankind in the first place?

The ramifications of this encounter can go so many different directions.

On top of that, maybe we now know that One Above All is behind that locked door where Caliwone was found. Hopefully, Caliwone and Other World will play things cautiously, especially with the arrival of another Celestial and the promise of more.

They have their work cut out for them now.

The Dark Prince


	19. Chapter 16: Losses

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 16: Losses**

Helena and Black Adam stepped out of the portal and Helena gulped hard as she found herself facing another of the Celestial beings. Although this monstrosity and Eson shared some basic similarities such as their size and presence, this one wore intricate armor or suit that was made almost entirely of gold colored material that stood out like beacon. The staff it carried was similar to Eson's with the exception that the top had what Helena would almost call a bulb. In its right hand, it looked to be carrying some sort of double barreled laser gun that seemed rather ridiculous to Helena knowing the power they wielded on their own.

"So this is what it is like to face one of these creatures," Adam said, floating forward with his arms crossed. "I am not impressed."

Helena reached over her shoulder and drew her sword, the non-descript blade glowing with the light of the full moon as it grew, the blade reaching nearly four feet in length and curving up like a scimitar. Her grip on the leather like hilt tightened reflexively as she thought back to the last time she faced a Celestial.

"Be wary," Helena said. "This thing is dangerous. Don't underestimate it."

Adam glanced over at her for a moment as she herself glowed violently as she transformed into her Super Saiyan 3 state. "Had I not seen what these things were capable of a little while ago, I would think that you were either mad or weak but I know that you are correct. I shall not underestimate it."

Helena shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye but returned her focus on the monster. It remained where it was, staring right at them almost as if intrigued by the insects around it. That thought got Helena's blood boiling and she launched herself forward, swinging Mangetsuken crosswise. "TSUKI NO SAKUGEN!" A crescent shaped blast of moonlit energy lanced outward toward the Celestial. It crashed into its shield but Helena was expecting something like that. As the shield shimmered Helena vanished using her incredible speed to arc around and under it.

As she did so, Black Adam rushed in, powered by the Gods of ancient Egypt, he slammed into the shield himself. The impact made its edges clearly defined to the naked eye and allowed for Helena to time her attack and, with a spin that combined a sweeping blast of energy followed by another blast from Mangetsuken. The blasts hit almost simultaneously with Black Adam's on the other side, causing the Celestials shields to be over stressed by the drastically different types of energy it had to counter and divert. The shields shimmered and warped as it failed to divert them all efficiently, causing holes to appear that Helena darted through. With another smooth motion, Helena swung her sword with Tsuki No Sakugen, intending to cleave the monster in two down the middle.

Mid swing, time stopped Helena again, the blast frozen just as it was leaving her sword. She cursed, her body not able to move fast enough in the time lag even as her mind was able to match the new flow, leaving her cemented where she was. The Celestial lifted a foot and stomped her flat into the ground.

Black Adam was there in an instant. With the strength of Amon, he grabbed hold of the Celestials leg and pulled, lifting it inch by inch and off of Helena. Gold fire erupted under the creatures boot as it slowly came off the ground. Helena strained as much as Black Adam as they lifted together until Helena was finally able to dart out from under foot.

As Black Adam released his grip, the Celestial pointed a hand at Adam and time warped again. Adam furrowed his brow before dashing up and connecting a fist to the Celestials face, ignoring the deterioration of the ground below as grass browned and blacked through the course of time.

"You're time tricks will not work on me, monster," Black Adam said. Lightning arced around the formidable mortal's hands before he let lightning fly from his fingertips but the enormous size of the Celestial made the attack inadequate. The monster righted itself and tried to backhand the ancient mortal but Black Adam was able to dodge just as Helena screamed in and took a slash at it. She hit nothing but air and spun about, her eyes scanning for the monster. It was, of course, not difficult to locate.

"It is hard to comprehend," Black Adam said, lifting himself to Helena's level and scowling at where the Celestial had reappeared. "Its powers are formidable."

Helena nodded once, feeling sweat run down her face and gritted her teeth. "Let's stop admiring it and find a way to cause it harm."

"Agreed," Adam said, sounding slightly irritated. "I am open to suggestions."

"You heard him, L," Helena said. "Suggestions?"

"Move faster?" L's voice came back. "Honestly, this is your forte, not mine."

"Contain its movements," Vegeta spoke up. "If you are unable to do that then control the field of combat."

"In other words," Goku clarified, "focus on area attacks until you can predict its movements."

"Gee, so helpful," Helena snarled. "Ok, Adam. Your strongest attack is the Shazam bolt, right?"

"That is not what it is called," Black Adam said indignantly.

"Whatever," Helena said. "Find a way to get ahold of it and blast it. I will take my best shot at it and see what damage we are capable of."

* * *

"You are just in time," L said, sparing Caliwone a glance as the mighty Saiyan entered the command room from the portal. "Well done."

"Why is everyone standing around?" Caliwone asked, eyeing the group as they all gawked at him. "We have work to do."

"Another Celestial has arrived," L said off handedly. "Helena and Black Adam went to face it."

Caliwone's face darkened although L could not tell if it was from anger or fear. Without a word though, he stepped over to Shayera's side and raised his eyes to the view screen. His frown deepened as he took in with his eyes what his senses could not.

"She needs to remain focused," Vegeta said. "She is letting her fear distract her."

"Give her a break," Goku said, frowning himself. "She will do just fine."

"Yeah, you guys worry too much," Natsu said, placing both hands behind his head in a pose of relaxation. "I mean, look at how well Caliwone did and Helena is supposed to be the second strongest one of us all, right?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Natsu," Kurama said.

"The gap in power now between Caliwone and Helena are lightyears apart," Vegeta said. "As the term implies, Super Saiyan God is on a complete different level that Super Saiyan 3. We have faced Gods before and know from experience how different they are."

"You are all forgetting one very important distinction," Caliwone said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "While it is true that Super Saiyan 3 is outclassed as proven by the battle with Eson, she has the added power of Mangetsuken with her this time. And that is no minor advantage."

All remained silent for a long moment.

"I remember that thing," Yusuke said, breaking the silence. "She used it back when Hell opened up and rained all of the world's worst bad guys down on us." Goku squirmed slightly.

"Mangetsuken is a powerful tool," Kurama said, glancing sideways at Caliwone speculatively. "One might mistake it as nothing more."

"You would be a fool too," Caliwone said.

* * *

Helena let loose a blast of blue energy that struck the Celestials' shields and lit them up. Black Adam soared in and landed an electric punch to the shields in an attempt to short them out long enough for him to get inside. The Celestial looked down and its staff swung around at still astonishing speed, catching the mighty mortal like a ball off of a baseball bat. Helena was forced to swerve slightly in the air to avoid a collision and Mangetsuken struck with the same success. She vanished as the Celestial tried to counter, her speed in the Super Saiyan 3 state was fast enough to match the Celestials speed as long as it didn't-

The Celestials staff slammed down on her from above, using the same kind of time manipulation the Eson had shown in Caliwone's fight. She slammed down into the ground in a geyser of stone and dirt. Before she could stand, the butt of the staff slammed down on her again, leaving her stuck in the ground in quite the undignified manner. She struggled for a moment before pulling her head free from the ground and gasping for air. In a flare of golden aura, she leaped out of the pit she had been plowed into and just managed to dodge another strike.

The monster seemed to eye her as she came to a halt in the air at its head level. Behind her, Black Adam hovered over to halt next to her, wiping blood from his lip and chin.

"Its power is truly amazing," Black Adam said. "I feel as if it is cheating."

Helena smirked despite herself. "There is no cheating in love and war, Adam," she said. "A question for you. You can create a lightning storm at will, can't you?"

"Of course," Black Adam said, raising his hand and beginning to conjure. "But it's shields-"

Helena's hand reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping the attempt. "I wasn't done, Adam," she said, her disapproving tone eliciting a flash of annoyance from the immortal. "Are you able to create that storm inside its shields?"

Black Adam blinked and his look of annoyance turned into one of thought. "I do not know," he said. "I suppose it is possible."

"Try," Helena said. "Not only would it be advantageous to be able to bypass its shields all together but even better than that, you might be able to short out its shields."

"I see," Black Adam said. "Release me and I will try."

Helena did so and back away slightly, turning her eyes to meet that of the Celestial even as it watched them. Helena felt a snarl spread across her face. How dare this monster watch idly as they put a plan together as if it was of no consequence. What an arrogant monster.

Black Adam spun his hand above the air, concentrating mightily. The Celestial seemed to perk up slightly as clouds formed near the top of its barrier. Raising its head to look up as lightning spat and sizzled briefly before Black Adam called down a multitude of bolts down onto the Celestial.

It staggered at the impact and its eyes seems to glow with anger but its shields fell. Black Adam raced in and letting his thunderstorm evaporate and arced his path to come up from the Celestial's backside and its stubby wing like protrusions. With an almighty grip, Black Adam latched on and opened his mouth. "CHOCOLATE EGG CREAM!" Black Adam shouted.

Nothing happened.

"What is wrong?" Black Adam asked as the Celestial looked down at him. "Why is my magic word not working?"

"Because Shazam changed the word back to Shazam," Helena shouted.

"That would have been very nice to have been told to me," Black Adam shouted.

"You have had your powers back for how long now and you didn't figure that out?" Helena asked, raising Mangetsuken and slashed down again with Tsuki no Sakugen.

"I have not want to surrender my powers since I received them back," Black Adam said, hanging on with his impressive strength as the Celestial shook its leg to try and kick him off. "SHAZAM!"

Magical lightning shot down from the heavens right at Black Adam and struck the Celestial first. The blast of magic penetrated the shield that this Celestial used as its primary defense and engulfed the monster. The blast and the spasm that shook the Celestial finally dislodged Adam and sent him tumbling through the air for a moment before the beast kicked Adam with incredible speed and power. Adam hurtled into the ground miles away with almost no recollection of the event but flew out of the collapsing mountain a second or two later and back into the fight.

Helena dropped in at the same time, swinging Mangetsuken and Tsuki no Sakugen with all her might to try and break the shield. Her swing hit nothing but empty air, sending herself spinning from the unexpected lack of resistance and Tsuki no Sakugen blasted through the Celestials right arm without resistance. The Celestial staggered back a step holding the stump of its right arm and sending off a wailing tone that must have been a scream but Helena wasn't fooled. She knew from experience that the injury was only temporary. As she caught balance in the air, she spun Mangetsuken in her palm above her head like a helicopter rotor and then slashed the blade down from the hilt.

"MANGETSU NO SUTORAIKI!" she shouted. The ground beneath the Celestial glowed a bright blue/white in a perfect circle for a moment before the ground exploded upward violently in the shape of a full moon half buried in the ground. Helena grinned, feeling the first real sense of hope as the Celestial was lifted off of its feet to land hard on its back.

"Well struck," Black Adam said, sounding more impressed than he was trying to let on. "But not strong enough, alien."

"I wouldn't expect to defeat it in one hit," Helena said but was trying hard to play it cool. That attack was Mangetsuken's ultimate move and she had caught it by surprise with its shields down. In theory, that meant that the attack hit with full force. "And for your information I was born human."

As they watched, the Celestial's severed hand flaked away to ash on the ground from where it lay and at the same time, the Celestial's body reformed and healed itself. It sat up and pulled itself to its feet, the motion sent it slowly towering over them again. Reaching down to its right hip, it released its double barreled weapon and leveled it at the two of them.

"Move!" Helena shouted and darted off to the side just as the bolt of energy flashed by, erasing the mountain range behind Helena. The Celestial re-aimed at Helena and fired again and again, forcing Helena to weave in the air and wincing slightly as more and more of the planet's surface vanished with each missed shot.

Black Adam flew in with the speed of Heru and tried to land a punch on the monstrosity but Black Adam froze in mid movement as the Celestial froze the time around Black Adam. Pausing only briefly in its attack on Helena, the Celestial back handed Black Adam with blinding speed and force that sent one of Earth's Mightiest Mortals flying beyond the horizon. It happened so fast that even Helena did not have much chance to try and turn the tables before the onslaught began again.

Helena reversed directions and raised her sword, trying to gain even a slight opening for which she could strike but a blast was already inbound and on target. She swiped Mangetsuken, sending a blast out but the attack vanished without any effect. The blast arrowed in fast than Helena could accelerate from a dead stop but at the last moment, Black Adam streaked in like a bullet of black and blood and tackled her out of the way hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

Adam flew off, putting distance between them before setting her down so she could catch her breath. Blood streaked from a gash on his forehead but Mighty Adam looked as determined as ever.

"We have only moments before it finds us, I suspect," Adam said, looking down at her. "For whatever reason, it seems to be focused on you. I will distract it long enough for you to recover your breath and come up with an effective strategy."

Helena waived him off as she struggled to regain her breath then stood and watched as Adam conjured a thunderstorm and rained lightning down at the Celestial. It practically ignored Adam, walked through the storm and toward Helena with nothing more than a gentle swat in Black Adam's general direction.

"Ignore me, will you?" Black Adam asked hotly. "Insolence. Allow me to show the true power of the Egyptian Gods." Diving, Black Adam rocketed toward the monster, his fists engulfed by electricity and pounded against its shields. Electricity sparked all the way down to the ground as he pounded again and again until he broke through. The Celestial paused and looked over at Adam as he plunged toward it before Adam hit the time barrier. He froze in mid-air, the expression in his face was of complete concentration but the Celestial made a mistake. Time it may control but it was concentrating on a mortal's speed, not lightning.

The lightning that had been coiled around Black Adam's fists lanced downward at the Celestial, slow by normal standards but fast enough. The lightning struck the Celestial with enough force to knock it sideways a step and broke the time stop. Adam blinked, instantly reorienting himself and rushed in to close the distance. His fists sparked with lightning again and he laid into the Celestials chest. He got a good five punches in, each one lifting the Celestial higher and higher off the ground, before he was blasted down to the ground with an Earth shattering explosion of energy.

Helena was forced to vacate her hiding spot and took to the air to face the Celestial again. It bleated at her even as it stomped down hard onto Black Adam and lifted its gun again. Helena exhaled and placed her palms together in her master's signature technique. The blast from the Celestial came in and Helena let loose her Kamehameha at full power. The attacks closed in, the ground shredding underneath the power Helena was displaying but it was simply no contest. Helena's eyes widened as the yellow glow of the opposing attack surrounded and engulfed her.

"No!" Black Adam said from his spot on the ground as he stared at the place she had been as the light faded. Not a trace was left of her that he could see. From where it stood, the Celestial raised its staff and glanced down at Black Adam. As if dismissing him as insignificant, it vanished, leaving Black Adam alone on what was left of the battlefield.

To be continued…

We already knew that Super Saiyan 3 was not enough to face a Celestial but maybe with Mangetsuken…

With Helena gone, will Caliwone be the ONLY entity capable of facing the Celesitals? And if there are two, maybe there are more. How can he face all of them himself?

Until next time, friends.

The Dark Prince


	20. Chapter 16 Special: Road to Awakening

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 16 Special: Road to Awakening**

Light grew with the stroke of a brush spreading slow streaks of color across a black canvas like the stripes of light left by passing street lights in the night. The black backdrop slowly blead to the grey of night even as saturated colors grew more prominent with each stroke of paint. The grey fragmented and colors altered creating a streaky three dimensional feel to the whole picture occurring.

It was a street. Sidewalks lifted and shaded out of the darker grey of road. Buildings took form as they did in water colors, the shape understood even if detail wasn't there. Windows, balconies, street lamps, alley ways, and over hangs all blossomed with gradual strokes and as the ink dried, more details became apparent. Cracks in the concrete, flowers in a window, stars in the night sky.

Off in the distance, a streak of black on dark grey was barely noticeable several blocks away. There was nothing more to it than that flash before it dried and faded from sight. Another flashed, this one with a hint of wood colored brown. That too faded into nothing and for a long few seconds, nothing else moved. Then several streaks of red, one after another, gradually getting closer, darting between buildings and out of alleys. And then a streak of copper directly down the middle of the street, getting closer and brighter-

With a blink, everything was black again. Once again, light began to streak past. It was the exact same pattern but this time the blink happened once the red streak appeared and, once again, the imagery restarted itself.

Slowly, Helena became aware of her surroundings, like a shadow over laying the real thing only this time, it was the other way around. It was hard to tell at first as the streaking lights continued its repetitive play but she knew instantly that she was not dead. She had done that once before, after all.

She blinked rapidly and shook her head, trying reflexively to clear her head.

-That will not work.-

Helena suddenly was fully awake, her senses sharp and her body tense. Her eyes darted in all directions, ignoring the scene engulfing her and searching for the source.

-You must remain calm and do not draw attention to yourself-, the voice in her head said. -Do you not recognize me?-

Red light streaked.

Helena struggled to speak but it was as if her lips would not part and her throat would not hum. She was being strangled by something with a crushing presence but she felt as though, if not benign, it was not threatening to her. She relaxed slightly and closed her eyes.

A shimmer of silver over rippling black water

-I know who you are,- Helena thought and opened her eyes. -You are Mangetsuken.-

There was a long pause. -That name is a title given to my physical form,- the voice said. -It is not my true name.-

-It is very nice to meet you,- Helena said, doing her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. -Feel free to explain what is happening right now.-

-You are a specimen contained in a stasis cluster-, Mangetsuken said. -Collected for evaluation by the Celestial we fought. I am currently protecting you from completely being consumed by the stasis.-

Helena blinked to clear the images of light long enough to try to see around her in the darkness that always started over. In the dim overlay, she could barely make out bubble like objects all around her but could not make out any more than that.

-I was hit with a beam from that Celestials weapon. A transporter?-

-An atomizer, yes,- Mangetsuken said. -You are currently inside the staff the Celestial carries along with all of its other specimens.-

-Specimens?- Helena asked, imagining a zoo. -Like an Ark?-

-Like a preservation for creatures that require more study- Mangetsuken said and Helena's vision of a zoo transformed abruptly into that of a laboratory full of experimental rats.

-Oh, hell no,- Helena said. -How do we get out?-

-Right now, the most I am able to do is prevent you from being completely locked in stasis,- Mangetsuken said. -That illusion you are seeing is part of the stasis effect trying to trap your mind. I cannot break you out on my own.-

-Great,- Helena said, frustrated.

-All is not yet lost,- Mangetsuken said. -My power is linked directly to yours and our connection. If that connection is strengthened, then perhaps we will be able to break free.-

Helena frowned. -What do you mean?-

-I am a Zanpakutou,- Mangetsuken said. -There are levels to our power that you cannot yet imagine.-

-I have seen Bankai,- Helena said, thinking back to when she had taken out Caliwone, Yusuke, and Ichigo all at the same time. -I was not impressed.-

-The strength of a Bankai is determined by the physical ability of the user and the connection to the Zanpakutou,- Mangetsuken said. -There has only rarely ever been a wielder with as much independent power as you. That makes our combined potential exponentially more powerful than even the Captain level Shinigami.-

-And where were you during the invasions of Earth or the fights with the Celestials?- Helena asked sourly.

-It is not that simple,- Mangetsuken said, equally sourly. -The only way to reach our potential is to call out my name.-

Helena blinked. -Come again?-

-It is not as easy as it sounds,- Mangetsuken said. -In order to call out my name, you must first learn it. In order to learn it, you must first earn it.-

Helena's lip twisted slightly at the rhyme. Who knew her sword was not only a far more powerful weapon, but also one with quirks. -Alright,- she said. -Let's do it.-

To be continued…

Come on, you didn't really think Helena was dead, did you? And now with another huge surprise in store for us.

But even if she is able to achieve Bankai, will she be in time or will it even matter?

Stay tuned for more Dragon Sagas!

Also, huge special thanks to Valeyard1980, whose cavalcade of reviews helped re-spark my drive in my insanely busy life.

The Dark Prince has returned to finish Series Two to completion!


	21. Chapter 17: Frustrations

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Death Note, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost in the Shell, Fairy Tail, or Darker than Black**

 **Chapter 17: Frustrations**

Caliwone glowered across the monitors in front of him, searching for any hint of the unknown Celestial that Helena and Black Adam had faced. It was out there somewhere but Other World's information sources have not seen it in the week since it first appeared. Even Eson had remained off the grid for that same amount of time. Whatever the reason, Caliwone intended to meet it immediately.

In front of Caliwone in a chair, L hunkered down a little further than was normal, even for him and through a slightly sour look back at Caliwone. Not even the assortment of sweets was able to put a dent in his level of awkwardness.

"I really wish he would move," L said none too quietly to Kurama. "I can't focus when someone is hovering over me like this."

Next to L, Kurama glanced furtively over to Caliwone too; his expression one of concern rather than annoyance then shook his head. "It's no use. Caliwone will be Caliwone."

"Will you two shut up," Caliwone snarled, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Is my being here causing you great unease?"

"Honestly, yes," L said. "My muscles are practically screaming at me every time I look at you. You have barely moved in two days."

"This is Other World, L," Caliwone said. "It is not like my body will break."

"No, but you might piss yourself," L muttered. "And that would be incredibly unpleasant for us."

Caliwone didn't even dignify that with an answer.

"Ok," Kurama said, running a hand through his red hair in mild fatigue. "Let's take a look at this star chart again, shall we?"

"What about it?" L asked. "We have been over this."

"Yes, but since all of the other teams are out finishing the relief efforts or waiting on call," Kurama said, "we might as well continue to tackle this problem."

L sighed. "Very well, Kurama. We know the estimated path of where Eson is going thanks to Koenma's little jaunt to the bug world which is consistent with Eson's observed path. The other one we have no idea since we only have one point we can plot. Until it appears again, we have no idea as to even what direction it is going."

"Which we can presume is headed for the same point as Eson for now," Kurama said.

"Which we are considering for now," L corrected. "Honestly I am not convinced of that. The probability of two Celestials going to the same location seems fairly low to me. I still favor the hypothesis there are heading to separate locations or trigger points surrounding this 'One Above All' that Caliwone mentioned."

"Alright," Kurama said. "Starting with your theory, and assuming this second Celestial is on the same entry path as Eson, we can predict its path to follow this line." On the star map hologram hovering just over L's main table, a line of light passed from this side of the galaxy, through it, and out the far side.

"I notice that the line does not go through the center of the galaxy," Caliwone said, still not taking his eyes off of the monitors.

"That's not surprising," L said. "Especially with how many holes this theory has in it at the moment, an accurate portrayal seems rather unlikely. As does the idea that this secret tomb is in such an obvious place as the exact center of a galaxy. Also, it is highly improbable that all the keys, if there are what we are assuming and assuming there are more, are spaced in an obvious circle around whatever it is they are trying to protect." L let out a sigh. "We don't have enough information which is why going over this again without any new information is pointless."

"May I assume you have accounted for stellar drift?" Caliwone asked.

"Naturally," L said. "This theory relies heavily on guess work which is why," L said, throwing a look over at Kurama, "this is an exercise in futility."

"Futile or not, it is the best working theory we have at the moment," Caliwone said, dismissing L's cynicism with a casual snort. "Until more information is available, we work with what we have."

L eyed Caliwone for one long moment before letting out a long and exaggerated sigh. "Very well," he said. "You are the boss."

"Kurama, based on your theory, where are they both estimated to be?" Caliwone asked.

"You are staring at them," Kurama said and pointing on the holographic map representing the area the screens where monitoring. "At the rate Eson was traveling prior to you facing it, and assuming this second Celestial moves at the same speed, they would currently be somewhere near these systems."

"Obviously we are not solely monitoring these and nearby systems," L said. "All of the lower floors that were dedicated to each of the single planets and cultures in the system we were initially monitoring have been reassigned for a far more broad surveillance. But, as you said, this is the best working theory we have."

Caliwone remained silent for a long few minutes. There was something wrong here. Both L and Kurama were probably the smartest, if not annoying, people that Caliwone had ever encountered. The theory Kurama proposed not only made sense to Caliwone, but one he could agree with. Despite what he knew about L, Caliwone couldn't see him following along with this if there wasn't a decent chance that the theory could hold water. So why were the Celestials not making an appearance? Even ignoring his own arrogance, Caliwone knew that the threat he had laid on Eson would not be enough to change its plans or pace, much less affect the second Celestial. And there were no reported incidents of worlds before or after the estimated locations. That was even verified in person.

"It is possible," L said, taking a bite of strawberry and ice cream, "that the Celestials could be proceeding as planned but no longer taking the time to stop on each world they come across to pass judgement."

Caliwone thought about that for a moment. "Eson made it clear that it was their job to evaluate and determine the worthiness of each species. Considering what we have seen so far, I don't believe they would abandon their directive so easily."

"Not necessarily," Kurama said, rubbing his chin. "The fact that they had remained dormant for so long in the first place may be indicative. If they were so attached to that purpose, why stay away for so long in the first place?"

"You are missing the point," L said, swallowing another bite. "Remember, none of this started until Koenma activated that beacon. It could be possible that they were simply in hibernation until they were awakened. The question then becomes, why were they inactive? If this 'One Above All' was imprisoned, who gave them the order to do that or were they acting on their own free will?"

Caliwone frowned. "Does it matter? In either case it simply shows that their pattern is capable of change."

"It matters quite a bit," L said, turning slightly in his chair to fix Caliwone with a hard stare. "As much as does the motive. The reason behind why an action happens can point to future changes."

"If it is an outside force directing them," Kurama said, also looking up at Caliwone, "then that means that not only are we being observed and our actions accounted for, it also potentially means an advanced form of communication that is capable of coordinating both, or more for that matter, Celestials."

"And if it is free will, then the level of success you had against it will be information that only one of them has and therefore could throw off any pre-existing plans it had," L said. "Which also may look like taking a step back to reevaluate the situation before proceeding with a different course of action. As we may be seeing here."

"But for the both of them to do so at the same time should point to the first theory then, should it not?" asked Caliwone. "A change in pattern like this at the same time?"

"True but there are still many other variables to consider," L said, setting his spoon down and resting his chin on his knees. "They may have a way of communicating with each other over such vast distances that we cannot detect. Or the fact that they both came into contact with surprisingly powerful entities and at the same time. Or that the possibility that what they are looking for, if they are in fact looking for anything, is located off world between systems." A deep sigh. "We just do not have enough data to extrapolate a workable theory."

Caliwone rubbed his head unconsciously. Not that he would ever admit to it but all of this was beyond him. Even after spending so much time around the original Batman and the Justice League, he had never gotten a good grasp on such deductive reasoning. He was a warrior built to excel in battle and while Caliwone could understand what it was these two were doing as it was exactly what he did on the battlefield, his talents just did not extend into this kind of arena.

"Very well," he said at last. "I will leave you to it, then. My being here does not seem necessary at the moment."

"I believe that is what I have been saying," L muttered, glancing back at the Saiyan.

"We will call you the minute we have something," Kurama said, shooting L a 'be nice' look.

"Do that," Caliwone said. "In the meantime, I am going to speak with Koenma."

* * *

Black Adam appeared in a flash of blue light on the closest portal pad to the large imposing castle that housed the ruler or Other World and decider of fates and stomped directly to it. The door, easily tall enough to accommodate even the mightiest of the Egyptian Gods, towered over Black Adam but he gave it no mind. Raising a fist, he pounded on the door with enough force to knock over a pyramid.

"Hey there, buddy," a cranky voice said from a wall mounted intercom. "What do you want?"

"I demand to speak with Koenma," Black Adam said, his tone leaving no doubt that he would accept anything less than to have his demand met.

"King Koenma is a busy man," the voice said. "He doesn't have time to deal with people he doesn't know; especially those who aren't already dead."

"Listen to me, grunt," Adam snarled. "If you do not open this door and direct me to him now, I will break down this door and drag him off of his throne room myself."

"Good luck," the voice said, sounding amused. "That door was built by King Yama himself and plenty of people stronger than you have tried to break it down. Why don't you tell me what this is all about and I will see what I can do."

"There is nothing you can do, lackey," Black Adam said, his voice getting both sharper and louder with each word now. "A mistake was made by that man Koenma and a punishment needs to be undone."

"I see," the voice said dryly. "Sounds like someone got sent to Hell that you believe should not have been."

"That should not have been," Adam corrected.

"And what is the name of this person?" the person said. "Understand that I cannot give you particulars, of course. It's a confidentiality thing but I will do what I can."

"The woman's name is Adrianna Tomaz," Black Adam said. "She was my queen and responsible for the health and restoration of Khandaq, including the locating and freeing enslaved children. How is it that a woman like that has been banished to Hell?"

"Hmmmm," the voice said and Adam could hear papers being shuffled around. "It looks as though the decision to move her down to Hell was actually a close call. You can always tell because Koenma's seal is a lot less messy than usual. He takes his time only on the close ones, you see."

"Then he must speak with me so that he can undo this horrific mistake," Adam said definitively. "She has suffered down there for far too long."

"Koenma is not known for making too many of those kinds of exceptions," the voice said. "Besides, if you could see the file, you would understand why he sent her there."

Black Adam pounded on the door again. "Open this door!"

"Listen," the voice said, beginning to sound bored. "Hitting the door like that will do you no good. You have to trust the system that is in place. It's been here for thousands of years."

"If you will not open this door, then I will break it down," Adam said. Taking a few steps back, he set his stance.

"Wait one second," the voice said. "You said she was your queen?"

"That is correct," Adam said, not relaxing his stance. "She was my wife."

"So that must make you Black Adam?"

"Also correct," he said, eyeing the intercom.

There was a long pause. "Alright, hold your horses for a second," the voice said. "I will tell you what. Since you are part of the team that Caliwone set up and since that appointment was approved directly from Koenma, I guess sharing some of this information with her husband wouldn't be the worst thing to happen." There was a long sigh.

"While Adrianna Tomaz did do many honorable things with the powers you gave her, as you say, she was also not the purest of heart. There were many things that happened that perhaps you are not aware of before she met you."

"She was a slave," Black Adam roared. "She was forced to do many things before Intergang brought her to me as a sacrifice. You cannot judge a person based on such circumstances."

"That was all taken into account," the person on the other side of the intercom said. "However, throughout her time with you, when things became hard such as when her brother Amon killed that one guy; the Persuader, I think? Or when Amon was killed which also lead to her own death? There was a lot of nasty negativity happening around her aura."

"Around her aura?" Black Adam shouted in consternation. "You mean to tell me that after all of the good she had done, negativity during the darkest times of her life is what dragged her down into Hell?"

"I am going to let you in on a little secret of the universe," the voice said conspiratorially. "The positivity of negativity at the time of their death is pretty heavily weighted. Selfishness, greed, anger, hostility, all play a role in the bigger picture. That is all amplified by actions they took throughout their lives which helps determines true character. Anybody with power can do good things, it's when things get tough that true character appears, after all. Do you remember the last thing she said to you as she was dying?"

Black Adam bit back a snarl. "Of course I do. It was to avenge them."

"A horribly negative emotion," the voice said. "And that last request sent you hurtling across Earth in a rage and destroying anyone and everyone that got in your path. In effect, her last action was to send a nuclear missile through the Earth."

Black Adam's mouth fell open. "You are saying that because of my decision to act on her words, I was responsible for sending her to Hell?"

"In part," the voice said after a short pause. "But again, that's not the whole picture. Like I said, I can't go too far into detail on it but I will do you a solid and put in a request to have her sentence reviewed. Obviously, there are more immediate concerns at the moment so it may take some time."

Black Adam shook his head clear of the shock and outrage. "If that is how the Gods of Other World judge worthiness, then I disavow any connection to them!"

"I understand your frustrations," the voice said again. "I will be sure to add the note in with the appeal request but for now, please go away. I have done all I can for you."

With a snarl, Black Adam turned on his heal and stalked off.

* * *

"Caliwone," Koenma said, nodding slightly as he stood over his desk and staring at down at a mess of paperwork. "Are you having any luck on the Celestial situation?"

"L and Kurama are working on it," Caliwone said, glancing around the large open room as he walked inside. "They have many theories but for now it seems best that I leave them to it."

Koenma glanced up at Caliwone, for a moment a look of surprise flitting across his face before shutting the doors to it before Caliwone could see. "Listen to you being all managerial," he said instead, returning his eyes to his desk. "And they said you couldn't be taught."

"Hn," Caliwone said, lifting his chin unconsciously slightly but otherwise ignoring Koenma's words. "Unlike Other World, I am using all of my resources to find these things."

Koenma glanced up at Caliwone again with his eyes raised as if Caliwone didn't know full well that Koenma was conducting his own search with vaster resources. "You can pretend to think badly of Other World all you would like, Caliwone, but we both know that we have the best structure in place for the volume and complexity of the space we rule."

Caliwone frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Think about it, Caliwone," Koenma said, his voice calm and patient. "You have always said that Other World's system was broken but just look at how you have set up your own structure. You have your command tower with each level created to be responsible for, before its purpose was emergency expanded, one world in your solar system with that floor reporting to one designated lead. That lead fills the exact same role as the planetary guardians just as Kami was on Earth when Goku was alive. That guardian then relays important information to Kurama who fills the role of King Kaio of the North who then reports to L and yourself who represents me and the Supreme Kaio respectively.

"To take it even a step further," Koenma continued, choosing to ignore for the moment the look of complete consternation on Caliwone's face, "the teams that you have assembled fill the roles of the Special Defense Force and your Incursion team, the former SDF, has taken on the role of the Gotei 13 in all but name. You are just more hands on in your rule than we are for now but that is a luxury of such a small space command."

Caliwone tightened his jaw at the thought of an entire solar system being considered small but then his mind wrapped around the perspective. "You had that all planned out, didn't you?" he accused but for a wonder didn't seem more than mildly annoyed.

"I figured you needed to see for yourself how these things worked," Koenma said, letting his eyes twinkle for the briefest moment. "But I was also prepared to consider any alternate options you were able to draft. I do envy the ability you have to throw all of your resources at this problem however, I hope you can now understand why the Gotei 13 strictly does not interfere with anything outside of their duty."

"They have the resources and the man power to accomplish both," Caliwone said.

"They don't," Koenma said. "If they were to begin interfering in Living World affairs, were would they draw the line? How would they know how to deploy their resources? And if they set a limit, they become potentially vulnerable. I hardly think I need mention the Aizen fiasco, or the Invasion from Hell you took part in, much less the others that have cropped up since. Other World has its fair share of enemies and the Gotei 13 is the primary defense for that."

"Tch," Caliwone spat, refusing to openly accept Koenma's words.

"It's all about balance," Koenma said, finally returning his attention down to his work. "Unfortunately that sometimes means acceptable losses or sacrifices for the sake of the bigger picture. Or, trusting in the people or systems you have in place."

Caliwone nodded slightly. "What have you managed to find?"

"So far, nothing of significance," Koenma said, letting out a sigh past his pacifier. "The information we have on the Celestials are scarce enough much less anything specific about them or their mission. Right now, your encounter with Eson the Searcher has yielded almost all we know about them at this point."

"I assume then nothing has come back about the hieroglyphs that point as to whether or not the bug planet was strictly a beacon or a destination?"

"Not even close," Koenma said. "Our decrypt teams can't make any sense of them at all. Or rather, nothing that we can understand as sense at any rate."

Caliwone cocked an eye. "Explain."

"Our decrypt teams have been able to find a key that have helped them decipher some of the words and symbols," Koenma explained, "however they are unable to determine the context of what was transcribed or meaning. What we read as 'sealed away' could just as easily be translated into 'flushed the toilet'. It takes a lot of time."

Caliwone snorted at that. "You are just as stuck as L and Kurama, then."

Koenma nodded. "Appears so. Want to talk about it?"

Caliwone's forehead wrinkled. "Talk about what?"

"What's really bothering you," Koenma said. "It's Helena, isn't it?"

Caliwone snorted. "What happened to her was her own fault. She was ill prepared and hot headed as usual. She and Black Adam were not enough to face one of those Celestials on their own, even with Mangetsuken."

Koenma nodded slowly but didn't look convinced. "It was a heavy loss for us all but she did everything she was expected to. She is the second most powerful member of your team and gave her life for a second time to defend others. She did her duty to the best of her ability."

Caliwone turned his back to Koenma for a moment. "And you talk about me being too involved," Caliwone said, the bitterness in his voice disguised well. "If I had been stronger or faster, I would have been able to prevent it."

"You are now effectively a God, Caliwone," Koenma said. "Literally, now. Not only that, you gained incredible power in an extremely short amount of time. It takes time to adapt and learn limits, even for you. The level at which things have escalated in the last few months for you are incredibly extreme. Besides, you know how competitive Helena was. To see you out there with such power must have been maddening."

The air waivered a bit around Caliwone and Koenma suddenly realized what he was saying. "Listen, Caliwone-"

"Caliwone," L's voice said abruptly. "We found Eson. You aren't going to like it."

To be continued…

A lot of strategizing in this one as Caliwone truly begins to understand how difficult it is to be a leader.

And to think that L, Kurama, and Koenma are all stumped for the time being. Hopefully, now that Eson has been located, they can get more answers.

Where do you think Eson appeared? What do you think will happen next?

Stay tuned!

The Dark Prince


End file.
